As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough
by thealphasmate
Summary: What if the members of the Fantastic Four had received their magnificent powers when they were only thirteen and fourteen years old? Can they handle the pressures of school, fame and crime fighting? Couples: RS BA JC UPDATED! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Looking Back On Yesterday

**As If Teenage Life Wasn't Hard Enough**

**This is JungleBoy with my latest story! About Fantastic Four! I intend on doing lots of stories for Fantastic Four, so check back to see what I have!**

**Summary: What if the members of the Fantastic Four had received their magnificent powers when they were only thirteen and fourteen years old? How would they be affected in school and at home? Would they fight crime? Well, read to find out!**

**Pairings: Reed/Sue Ben/Alicia (Alicia won't be blind though)**

**Ages: Thirteen/Eighth Grade- Johnny Storm**

**Fourteen/Freshmen: Sue Storm, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Alicia Masters, Victor VonDoom **

**Chapter 1; Looking Back On Yesterday**

Susan Storm rubbed her head irritably, fresh waves of pain enshrouded her skull, she ran a hand through her long blonde locks. "Ugh." She moaned quietly, "What happened?" She asked to herself aloud. Sue glanced around the room, it was a sparkling pearly white room, her eyes fixed upon an object adjacent to her bedside.

Next to her bed was a monitor, presumably a hospital monitor, showing her vitalities. Her heartbeat line was fine, her blood pressure, she removed the sticky pads on her chest just above her shirt collar. She gave another groan of pain as a fresh wave surged through her head. Truth be told she felt fine, on shaky legs Sue stood upright, her slim teenage body paced through the room. Sue reached the door, she put her small hand on the silver doorknob, opening the door widely she stared down the hall.

Glancing down the other way, she noticed a familiar named staged on the door across from her, it read 'Reed Richards'. Sue marched over to the door, not bothering to knock she entered the room, on the bed lay a brunette boy who seemed to be dozing.

Sue's royal blue eyes traveled up the bed, Sue gasped and almost fainted as she saw what happened to Reed, she let out a muffled scream.

Reed woke up with a startle, "Wha, what's going on?" Reed asked, "Who's there?" Reed shouted, not being able to see any other occupants of the room.

"It's me Reed." Sue peeped, Reed looked around.

"Where are you?" He inquired to the hidden Sue he couldn't see.

"I'm right here you idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Where?" He choked, "I can't see you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sue demanded confused.

"Look at yourself in the mirror then." Reed said.

"Fine…I…" Sue's voice trailed off as she looked into the mirror, not seeing her body, "What's going on?" Sue backed away and bumped into a expensive looking machine, it was sent free-falling, Reed extended his arms to catch the hefty machine.

"Oh. My. God! Reed! Your arm!" Sue screamed in horror.

Reed looked, "Holy…" Reed was interjected by a screaming Sue.

"What is going on here?" Sue screamed again frantically, not comprehending how their teenage bodies suddenly developed abnormal abilities.

"That explosion from the transporter device, it must have altered our DNA somehow. It's the only logic explanation. I had the schematics checked over thousands of times, I was right, Victor tampered with it because he thought I was wrong. Ha, I proved him wrong!" Reed said proudly.

"Well Reed, hello? This isn't time for your boyish ego to kick in, we have new abilities, isn't there a cure?" Sue demanded, calming down.

"Sue," Reed started as her clothes materialized in his eyes, "Your body, I can see it! Keep calm and concentrate." Reed instructed, Sue followed as told, soon her whole body was visible.

"See, all you have to do is keep your emotions in control, instead of getting emotional over nothing." Reed said, examining his new arms and body.

"Excuse me? Emotional over nothing?" Sue questioned, getting more angry, "We have become freaks, and you think I should stay calm?"

Suddenly a blue force exploded from Sue's form and knocked into Reed's vulnerable monitor, blasting it back against the wall.

"Whoa." Sure gasped, "We need to get out of here."

"We can't," Reed started explaining, "We'll get caught and put back in."

"Oh, well, then I'll get out of here. I'll have to find Johnny and Ben too." Sue said while scheming her plan of escape.

"Sue, you just can't walk out, someone will see you." Suddenly Sue went invisible, all Reed could see was the empty space where she was previously standing.

"Or maybe they won't." Sure said proudly rematerializing, she was wearing a broad smile on her face.

"Sue, we'll all escape together." Reed began explaining, "Is the coast all clear?"

Sure glanced out of the small window, peeking left and right, her ocean pools scanning the empty hallways for any form of life; she saw nothing.

"Then let's get going." Reed declared, hoping up and off the bed, the teens exited silently.

It was weird to the pair of young wondering teens, it seemed like no one was in the hospital, it was like a ghost town. After fifteen minutes of carefully examining every name on every door, they finally arrived at two doors adjacent to each other, the names read 'Ben Grimm' and 'Johnny Storm'.

"You go visit Ben and I'll go visit my little brother." Sue advised, both of them took deep breaths and silently slipped behind each of the doors.

Light flooded Sue's dark pools, the room was extraordinarily bright, on the bed laid her baby brother Johnny. He slept peacefully, his breaths monotonous and paced, Sue stared sadly. When she looked at his statistics displayed on the small monitor, she had to do a double take, her eyes flickered to his temperature. Sue's eyes widened with shock, his temperature was one hundred and forty degrees Fahrenheit, that wasn't humanly possible. Sue rested a small hand on Johnny's forehead, he was burning up and felt feverish. Sue was sure it wasn't his usual hotheadedness.

"Oh Johnny, please let this be your powers and not some disease or something." Sue pleaded quietly.

Johnny's eyes fluttered open slowly, the intense brightness was engulfed by his eyes.

"Are we dead?" He wondered aloud in a joking manner.

"No, sorry, you still have to live with me." Sure replied with a smile.

"Oh darn." Johnny said snapping his fingers in disappointment, a stream of flame erupted.

"Whoa." The siblings exclaimed in surprise.

"That's so cool." Johnny said, holding his fingers still after snapping again, a constant stream of fire burning in the air.

"Stop Johnny." Sure warned, eying her brother wearily.

"No." Johnny spat, acting like a spoiled child. Sue's temper increased fairly, Sue concentrated, hoping her powers could create a bubble to contain the unbearable heat.

Soon a warped blue force surrounded Johnny's hand, relieving Sue of the heat that it was radiating.

"Cool! I have force fields and fire!" Johnny cried out happily.

"I have force fields you twit!" Sue barked angrily, she set off another blast of blue force from her body, it slammed against Johnny's smaller body into the mattress.

"Let's go now." Sue huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lead the way.." Johnny reminded her in a mock voice.

"Ugh." Sue threw the door open and walked into the other room, Johnny in tow. The next noise that was heard, was a loud high pitched girl scream that emitted from Ben's room, sending a pair of rushing doctors to the room.

Sue heard footsteps and her head snapped toward the door, peering out she saw two doctors speeding toward their room. 'Oh crap.' She thought. The doctors reached the door and opened it widely.

Sue threw her hands up in defense, the doctors walked headlong into a shimmering blue force field that sealed across the doorway from top to bottom.

"Sure, how are you doing this?" Reed demanded.

"I'm a quick learner." Sue replied with a shrug, "What is that?" Sue asked, nodding her head toward the giant golem on the hospital bed.

Outside the doctors began to slam against and pound on the bubble.

"I can't hold it forever." Sue called to the boys in the room, "Make a way out!"

"Allow me." Ben said standing up off the bed, he now stood at five ten, taller than his usual five eight bulky frame.

Ben walked over to the over-sized, panoramic window, jumping through it without a scratch. Reed and Johnny rushed out hurriedly.

"Come on Sue!" Johnny called.

Sue gave a moan as her power faded, the bubble was becoming flimsier, it was failing. Soon she let it totally dissipate.

"Quick, get her, she's contaminated!" One of the doctors yelled.

Sue gave in her last bit of energy. Sue concentrated hard, two crystal blue walls shot from her petite frame, blasting the doctors off their feet and into the wall behind them; their eyes rolled up into the back of their heads, soon they were slumped against the wall unconscious.

A rubber band like arm wrapped around Sue's waist, soon she was floating through the air, slapping against the jelly like body of Reed. Sure gave another groan and she passed out, Reed lifted her bridal style, she was light enough to carry.

"I can carry her Reed, it's a long walk." Ben offered kindly and thoughtfully.

"No, I got it." Reed replied looking down on the girl he liked so much.

"So Professor, any hypotheses on what the hell is going on?" Ben asked.

"Actually, yes, I do have one theory." Reed remembered proudly.

"Care to explain to us in terms that we can understand?" Ben was bright, so was Johnny, but when it came to Reed and science it was like he was talking in a foreign language they didn't know.

"Well, in a nutcase, Victor tampered with the schematics I had perfect. When the explosion happened the cosmic winds must've done something to our DNA. Thus giving us this unique and complex abilities." Reed explained.

"Oh, so your project went wrong?" Johnny wondered.

"No, Victor messed with the schematics, I was right. If he hadn't be so…" Reed's tone trailed off into the wind.

"So where is Victor?" Johnny interjected as they approached the mansion owned by the Storm family.

"I don't know, we never looked for him in the hospital." Reed answered.

"Don't you think we should have?" Johnny sounded concerned.

"Nah, he probably got early due to his father." Ben added.

"Well, we're here, Storm mansion." Johnny said, opening the mansion's large oak doors, "We'll have to be quick." Johnny said racing up the stairs with Ben in tow. Reed extended an arm, which coiled around the sturdy banister, hoisting him and the knocked out beauty up onto the second floor.

"My sister's room is this way." Johnny announced to the boys behind him, striding farther down the long hallway, stopping at a oak door. He opened the door, he and Ben stepped in and Reed followed suit. Inside the blue room, Reed walked Sue to the large queen sized bed and laid her down gently. She unconsciously gave a groan of pain and rolled onto her side. Reed watched her, even when she was out of it, she was gorgeous.

"So," Reed started casually, "You know what your powers do?"

"Hell yeah! They're crazy!" Johnny yelled, he snapped his fingers, showing the flames the leapt from his fingers.

"Interesting. Too bad you can't get your whole body like that." Reed said.

"Uhh, maybe I need a catch phrase or something." Johnny said puzzled, "Hmm, fire on! Nah, torch? Go on fire? Light up? Flame on?" Johnny asked to no one. As he finished with "flame on" his body grew bright, his body enshrouded in strong flames.

The heat woke up Sue, she screamed and soon a bubble contained her brother.

"Flame off." Johnny said, wondering if that would make then flames go away, his theory was right.

"Ugh, great, now our brother sister fights will be twice as worse." Sue said into her pillows.

"Come on! Doesn't anyone else think this is cool?" Johnny curiously inquired to the others, "We could be super heroes!"

Sue's phone rang loudly, she rolled over to her nightstand, picking up the pink communication device.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Another voice told her.

"Victor?" Sue asked confused.

"Yeah, that blast sure hurt. Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, everyone else it too." Sue assured her almost boyfriend, he was going to ask her out soon, she knew it.

"Good, I was wondering if you could come by and see me."

A

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I'm with Reed, Johnny and Ben. I'm really sorry, maybe I'll come see you another time." Sue said.

"Oh, okay."

"Wait! Before you go, did you develop any weird symptoms?"

"No, why?" On the other side of the line, Victor's hand surged with electricity, shimmering and dancing along his palm and fingertips.

"I was just…umm…wondering. Okay, I'll talk to you later, I'll see you at school. Bye."

"See ya."

Sue stared at the boys.

"Oh my gosh! We have school tomorrow!" Sue cried…

School certainly would be more fun, now considering they had powers.

**Please review! Nice things only though! Hmm…tell what you liked, what there should be more of. If I get fifteen reviews, I don't care how many times you have to review anonymously, I will update for sure. I have the next chapter in the works! So review if you want an update!**


	2. Powerful Students

**I've decided to update, so I didn't get 15, but I got close enough. So I am hoping this chapter I will get 10 or more, we'll see. On with the story then. Uhh, Ben won't be going to school just yet, as seeing he's a huge stone human, so yeah.**

**Okay, some of the powers displayed in this chapter are from the game, so bear with me! They get more to do that way. Like Sue has telekinesis and the ability to freeze, Reed gets small robots to help him, Ben claps his hands and sonic waves hit enemies, and Johnny gets nothing extra. So, just go along with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 2; Powerful Students**

The bell resounded loudly throughout the school, doors opened, letting the anxious and bored students leave the teachers' grasp on the students' brains. Sue Storm and Reed Richards walked down the hall together, their destination was intended to be their lockers, but Johnny interrupted.

"Well, how good is this going? No power usages yet." Johnny said proudly.

"Yet is the key word." Sue reminded him, Reed rolled his eyes and the two freshman kept walking, the eighth grader persisted.

"You think that I'm going to use my powers?" Johnny whispered loud enough that they could both here.

"More or less." Reed replied, he and Sue stopped at their lockers which happened to be next to each other. They deposited their load of books, exchanged their free hands with a lunch box and they set off.

"Well, it's been five periods! We only have three left! I haven't used them at all. I won't." Johnny assured them, it didn't make Sue or Reed feel better, there were still three long periods to mess up in one way or another.

"Fine Johnny, we're off to lunch. You screw up and I can assure you that you'll never see the person who strangles you in your sleep." Sue grimaced.

"Huh? Oh, that means you'll be invisible." Johnny said clicking his fingers, a shower or sparks rained from his hand.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled only loud enough not to disturb anyone else in the hall, "Good bye!" Sue said and she and Reed entered the lunch room.

Sue looked around, her usual table was the largest table containing the popular kids, she just so happened to be one of them. How would her friends treat her if they discovered her powers? Would they stay away because she was now a freak or accept her with wide arms like a true friend? Sue sighed as she and Reed sat down, Victor paced toward them, shoes tapping against the cold tile as he walked.

"Good afternoon Sue…Reed." Victor finished his greeting with a bit of venom.

"Hey Victor." Sue replied happily, pulling her lunch out of its container, stabbing a fork into the crisp salad.

"Hello Victor." Reed said with bitterness, not bothering to look at him, they both knew that they had a place for Sue in their hearts, the problem is who Sue would accept and who she'd reject.

"So Reed," Sue started, flipping her long blonde locks to the side of her head over her shoulder, "I was thinking that after school you should come over. To, well, further investigate our…" Sue was interjected by Victor.

"I thought you were going to come by the lab." Victor pouted.

"Well, I have something urgent to do, I'm really sorry." Sue apologized quickly, turning to Reed once again, making the green monster set within Victor.

"So, if you wanted you could come on my bus and stay until like seven maybe." Sue uttered, a small blush surfacing her tanned cheeks.

"I'd like that, I guess it's settled. I'll call Ben…" Once again Victor jutted his words out.

"Where is old Benny?" Victor inquired.

"He's not feeling well, he had no sleep last night and he, uh…" Reed stuttered a bit, trying to find a logical alibi.

"He needs to rest more. He's still shaky after the accident." Sue recovered quickly, Victor accepted her answer and continued to eat in silence.

"Any, Sue, I have this idea about…" There was no time to finish, the fire alarm whined loudly, screeching all over the school, warning the students and faculty of the danger.

"Two guesses who." Reed stated.

"Hmm…" Sue mumbled, getting up and following the large crowd of students out of the building into the front parking lot.

There was no way to take attendance, Sue needed to get to Johnny to interrogate him about the sudden fire drill.

"Sue, what're, oh no…" Reed muttered as he saw footprints leading away from where Sue was previously stationed.

A tempered, invisible sister trudged her way to her irritable, younger brother who was cupping one hand over his other, creating sparks.

"Johnny Storm, I'm going to kick your can! What were you doing?" Sue asked enraged.

"I was just snapping my fingers in the bathroom, and I uh, well, set off the alarm." Johnny remembered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're so dead, three periods left, and you have to be pyro boy." Sue huffed angrily, a blue exploded from her, knocking Johnny down. Luckily no one saw the bubble, but they did hear a muffled yell as Johnny hit the dirt. Students started to point and laugh.

When Johnny got home, his sister was dead meat. Johnny got up and dusted himself off, muttering under his breath, rejoining his friends.

Sue materialized behind Reed who was luckily two inches higher, she stepped out from behind him.

"Johnny did this, of course." Sue stated like she had said it every day of her life.

"Well, we all need to work on controlling our powers, otherwise we'll expose ourselves." Reed advised.

"Yeah." Sue agreed as the mass of moving bodies re-entered the school.

_4 4 4 4 4 4 _

_After School_

Unfortunately Reed couldn't ride home with Sue because he had to check up on Ben, so she was stuck on the bus, riding. Soon the large yellow bus halted to a stop in the front of the manor, Sue got out and walked up the smooth, 'U' shaped cobblestone driveway, reaching the front doors she slipped in. Reed was coming in forty minutes, giving her time to anything she pleased. Maybe practicing her powers was a good idea, so she could impress the boys with how well she could control herself.

The doorbell rang throughout the Storm mansion, the butler on the first floor answered it. Sue flopped on her bed lightly, smothering her face in her pillow. Jogging footsteps were vibrating through the wooden floor, the next action was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sue called casually to the person on the other side.

"Victor." He stated.

"What is your business?" Sue stifled a small giggle.

"I'm here to ask out princess Susan Storm." Victor replied trying to sound sweet.

"Oh, then you came for nothing, my answer is no." Sue shouted to Victor.

"What?" He asked confused, he threw open the door, "But Sue!" He tried stepping in but a shimmering blue force was protecting the room and the young girl inside.

"I told you no Victor. I'm not ready to date. It's too soon, I mean, look at me. I just put up a force field, I need time." Sue explained without pain in her tone.

"I see, well, I can help you." Victor offered.

"No, you can't, you didn't receive powers. Everyone else did, I need Reed, he's the one who helps me. I'm sorry."

"I won't let Reed take you away from me!" Victor snarled, suddenly the lights flickered.

"Victor, did you just? You said you had no powers! You lied to me?" Sue asked angrily, "You have to leave." Sue pointed in his general direction, but the door slammed shut. Sue gasped, "Whoa." The door opened again.

"Sue I want to let you know that…" Victor was blasted off his feet by blue energy. He got up and limped away mostly unharmed.

Sue pointed at the door, the shut slower this time, more because she didn't use any emotions to do it.

Minutes later Reed, Johnny and Ben arrived from Ben's house. Reed noticed the dent in the fine wooded wall, worried he asked, "What happened?"

"Victor asked me out. I said no and he got mad. The lights flickered, he has powers! I had to force him away." Sue replied, a proud tone in her voice when she mentioned getting Victor to leave.

"Oh, by the way, I have developed another power." Sue said even more proudly.

"Show us your in-controllness." Johnny teased.

"Fine, pyro boy." Sue quipped, she cast her hand out, sending Johnny sliding across her carpeted room.

"Wow Sue. You're powers, they're telekinetic! There could be so many possibilities to what you can do with them." Reed explained.

"Well," Ben began, "Why don't we go somewhere to test out these powers then."

"Sure." Johnny agreed.

"But where?" Sue asked unsure of where they could go without getting any attention.

"How about the old, rundown warehouse?" Reed suggested, the others gave looks of panic.

_4 4 4 4 4 4_

_At The Old Rundown Warehouse_

"This is just so weird," Sue hyperventilated, "I mean, we're in an explosion, only to find out we have powers. Then we have to keep them a secret, I turned down my father's boss's son and our friend. I have school to deal with and…" Sue took a breath and as she exhaled another blue aura shot from her, smashing and bulldozing through a dozen crates.

"Sue, please calm down, it'll be okay." Reed tried comforting her.

"It's just that with everything that's happening I'm just stressed." Sue explained.

"Well Sue, you've gone invisible, just concentrate." Reed persisted, Sue took deep breaths and soon she re-materialized.

Sue threw her hands up, the crates on the other side of the warehouse gave a great lurch and rocketed up, Sue dropped her hands; the crates followed suit and crashed.

"My sister is like the human time bomb or something." Johnny joked, "This is for earlier."

With that said Johnny launched a great ball of whizzing fire at his older sister, she threw up her hands, creating a force field which the flames dissipated on, Johnny unleashed his arsenal. Soon Sue was no longer visible, she paced silently around the boys, she got behind Johnny, blasting more force walls at him, knocking him down.

"Flame on!" Johnny cried, Johnny began hovering above the concrete floor, he smiled wildly, "I can fly!"

"Not for long." Sue said and blasted him out of the air.

"That's not fair." Johnny pouted like a four year old, he began throwing fireballs repeatedly, soon one hit against a bubble, helping him locate Sue.

"Stop it! Both of you. We can't afford to be discovered. Now, we're here to find out what our powers can do or should I say, what we can do with our powers. I want each of you to practice controlling your powers and I'll come by and make some quick observations." Reed instructed, Sue 'humped' and left for a corner, Johnny left in the opposite direction, Ben walked away shaking his head. Reed rubbed his temples, "As if teenage life wasn't enough." he muttered and walked toward Sue in her corner.

Sue had her hands spread away at least a foot from each other, her fingers curled, in-between was a shimmering ball.

"Sue, see if you can make that force field expand outward." Reed suggested, Sue did as directed, she had to move her hands outward at least another foot to accommodate the larger bubble.

"Now, when I move, put a small one around yourself and push your arms outward, if you feel drained don't do anymore." Reed jogged a small distance away.

Sue started with a small flimsy field and soon it grew twice it size.

"Okay, now, push out faster, I'll put crates where you should hit, when you are about to hit them push faster." Reed's arms stretched from one end to the other, grabbing four crates he equally spread them around the perimeter.

"Go." Reed commanded.

Sue did the same exercise, another foot and the shield would hit, she thrust her arms out, shoving the boxes far away.

"Good, that'll be helpful." Reed said with a smile.

"Okay Johnny, what've you discovered?" Reed asked as he approached the inferno teen.

"If I scrunch up I can push a blast of fire outward like Sue's bubble." Johnny replied.

"Show me."

"Step back." Reed walked away, Johnny scrunched up in the air and soon heated radiated as a large supernova effect happened.

"Wow, impressive. We need to find out how hot you can go some other time. Work on your flying, we'll need you to master it."

Reed approached Ben, he was bench pressing a car.

"Been, you can lift four tons?" He gaped incredulously.

"Guess so! I'm buffed to the max!" Ben was enthusiastic.

"Watch this." Ben said, he slammed his titanic fists together, a large sonic waved made Reed step back. Car alarms sounded through the warm air. "Oops. I call it the thunderclap."

"Nice." Reed was off to practice how far he could stretch, it appeared that he could stretch well over fifty feet. He could elongate any part of his anatomy.

"Reed," Sue called, motioning for him to get to her corner, "I have to show you one more thing, so start running, I tried it on a moth, but the force was big and killed it." This made him nervous but he jogged around the corner.

"Uh…" Sue moaned, she cast out a distorted bubble, it collided with Reed, freezing him to his spot. Soon it faded because Sue wasn't concentrating on holding it.

"Wow, you can freeze moving things. Interesting." Reed commented.

_"Unit one, this is unit three over. We have a two zero nine in progress. The robbers have hostages inside the bank. Requesting backup. Over." _Gurgled Bens dad's old police radio, the teens listened to it inetntly, wondering why it was there.

"What was that?" Sue asked.

"Our first mission." Reed directed as he and the team ran out toward the crime scene….

**A cliffy! Gasp! What will happen? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Review to get the update! If I get 10 or more I will update as soon as possible. **


	3. Mysterious Saviors

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You all rock! Please continue to review, nice things only though. Okay, to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 3; Mysterious Saviors**

"_What was that?" Sue asked._

"_Our first mission." Reed directed as he and the team ran out toward the crime scene…._

Reed took long strides with his Gumby-like legs, Ben jogged as his thunderous feet sent massive tremors through the pavement, Sue jogged softly alongside while Johnny floated after flaming on. They were only but a few blocks away from New York City's national bank. Soon they arrived, sneaking down an alleyway, keen not to be seen.

"Okay Ben, you have to get the windows and doors open, Sue, you need to put a bubble around the hostages, Johnny you melt their guns and I'll take out the robbers." Reed instructed with leaders tone while devising his plan, "Our main concern is the people inside, Sue, you need to hold up that bubble as long as you can. Worst come to worst I need to use your telekinesis to pull them out, just try to be easy."

The others gave an agreeing nod, acknowledging the plan, they all started to creep into their parts. Ben's hands reached out of the alleyway, nobody seemed to be around, the cops hadn't even arrived, he gave a titanic clap of his hands and there was the shattering of glass.

The hostages could be heard screaming loudly in terror. The robbers turned on their heels, facing the windows, heads swiveling to find a source, they started muttering 'hurry up's.

Sue faded from the alleyway, she paced toward the broken out windows, sitting down she concentrated on her force field, peeking over she saw that they were safely surrounded. Sue smiled as the robbers stared at it quizzically, one of them tapped on it confused. She concentrated harder, remembering what she did earlier she made the bubble thrust outward casting the robber sideways sliding across the slippery marble surface.

Before she knew it a flurry of fireballs were lashing at the robbers guns, they instantly dropped them, a small stream of fire melted them quickly onto the marble floor. The robbers gave grunts of shock, taking defensive stances.

It had been ten minutes almost and still the robbers weren't taken out by Ben and Reed. Sue gave a soft moan, she kept her invisibility on but her bubble was becoming flimsier. Sue sighed, standing up out of her crouch she looked inside, the burglars seemed alarmed and in panic.

Sue cast her arms outward, two of the three robbers slid across the marble and smacked into the wall. Not bothering to care about the hostages, the criminals stood in defense, thinking that whoever was attacking would go hand-to-hand.

Sue let down her force field, allowing her to have more focus and concentration, she softly stepped into the bank. Sue stopped in front of the hostages, blue force exploding, slamming into each of the three burglars. So much for Ben and Reed taking care of the burglars, what was taking so long? Johnny wasn't even there!

Sue watched as the robbers heads lolled onto their shoulders because of unconsciousness, she ran out of the bank and into the alleyway, rematerializing to find the boys with the other three robbers gagged and tied up.

"Well, that went well." Ben said approvingly.

"Well," Sue started, "I took down three by myself, you had three on three. What were you doing?"

"We had to fight them off and put the money back. Ben is bullet proof!" Johnny yelled excitedly.

"We better go," Reed said hearing sirens, "The police are here, our job is done. Let's go team."

Reed ran out quickly, followed by an invisible Sue, a levitating Johnny and a thundering rock monster named Ben. Soon they were out of sight in the woods going to the Storm mansion.

"That was so cool!" Johnny cheered while flaming off.

"It was fun." Sue agreed.

"I could get used to it." Johnny said coolly.

"Well, we need a team name." Ben interjected.

"How about, the Super Teens? No, the Incredible Kids." Johnny listed.

"How about the Fantastic Four?" Reed suggested.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds good to me." Johnny approved. Sue shrugged and Ben nodded.

"I can be the Human Matchstick or something."

"Or you could be the Human Torch."

"Yeah, that's so much cooler."

"I can be the Invisible Girl."

"I'll be just Mister Fantastic."

"Ben can be…"

"The Thing!"

"Why not?" Ben asked shrugging, "I am The Thing."

"Well, I'll be creating a disguise for you, maybe a watch that allows you to look human in school." Reed declared, already grabbing paper and pencils from Sue's desk, "It'll be easy." Sue and Reed were super genius scientists at school, Reed took it more seriously though.

Sue flopped backwards onto her bed, "That was such an adrenaline rush. I just wish I could hold my powers longer."

"You'll be able to, as we train and our powers grow we'll be doing much more." Reed assured her.

"What I really want to master is my telekinesis." Sue pointed out to the boys who sat scattered around her bedroom.

Sue held a hand out, she focused on her laptop, in her head she imagined it floating to her. The laptop gave a wobbly shake and lifted up of the desk, intentionally she floated it past Reed's head, soon it plopped onto her lap. She smiled brightly.

"Well, there you go, practice on light objects and get heavier objects each day and test your limits until you can lift what you want to achieve. I wouldn't go further than a car, otherwise you'd pass out or fatally push your energy." Reed said while sketching his ideas for the watch .

Sue typed on her laptop, making charts and graphs, documenting her powers. Now she'd have to make sure no one ever got in to her laptop, otherwise exposing their secret to everyone else.

Johnny sat lazily on his sister's large bean bag chair, snapping his fingers creating flames like the little pyro he was becoming. Sue and Reed were unsure how he'd be using these powers in the future, thus making them nervous if his power grew, he could already reach over two thousand degrees.

Ben sat in a crouch, deep in thought of how this would change him forever.

"How will we juggle school and crime fighting, homework and extracurricular activities?" Ben questioned.

"Well, we'll just have to fight criminals after school. If anyone has sports the rest of us will go. Sue has proven to be effective alone." Reed stated.

"You don't know that Reed. Things could happen, we need at least two to work together." Sue demanded.

"Fine, when me and Sue are busy, Johnny and Ben will go. Vice versa if they're busy."

"Sure." The others agreed, going back to whatever the were previously engrossed in.

Johnny's excessive clicking was becoming unbearable, no of the others cared about each others powers but when it came to Johnny harnessing his, there was something not to like about it. Sue gave a frustrated cry, followed by a loud 'umph' as Johnny was knocked off the bean bag.

"Do you have to be so emotional?" Johnny asked angrily.

"I'm sorry my powers are based when I feel a lot. You just happen to fuel my anger!" Sue shouted back.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, it's five four and is constantly annoying me with its powers!"

Johnny chucked a small fireball which was dissipated against a shield, deterring it away from her face, she sent away wave of blue energy whizzing at him. This time he dodged, allowing it to bash a small group of stuffed animals.

"Let's take this outside!" Sue demanded.

"Fine by me." Johnny assured her, flying out the window, she made a large curving force field to become a make-shift slide. She touched down lightly, Ben came sliding down after them.

"It's a good thing dad's not home." Sue reminded them, Sue went wide-eyed and ducked as fireball spiraled toward her.

"God Johnny!" Sue yelled, blue walls exploding from Sue's small body wildly. Sue threw her arm toward a lawn chair, then waving it toward Johnny, the chair soared at him. Johnny ducked and it rolled away harmlessly.

Johnny's powers came from his high energy, giving him the bigger arsenal, he barraged her safeguard, the fire dissipating as it clashed with the blue energy. Sue turned invisible, the assault ceased to exist.

"Cheater!" Johnny cried. The invisible sibling smiled, though no one could see it.

Sue's shimmering bubble blast continued however, knocking Johnny across the grass, igniting a fire. Sue panicked, she became visible, she put a bubble around some water in the pool, making it float and waterfall over the fire that spurted from the yard.

Johnny threw a fireball at Sue's turned back, Ben took it without pain, Sue sent a bubble back but a stretched out Reed took it in his extended stomach.

"Please, can you two stop fighting please?" Ben asked politely.

"_Humph!_" Sue pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, she yelped as Ben tossed her over his shoulder and carried her through the house to her room. Johnny had flown to his own room, Reed went to talk to Sue and Ben went to Johnny.

"Sue, you have to control yourself. I know it sounds harsh, but it's true. You can't go blasting your brother every minute he annoys you." Reed explained emphasizing the importance of his words.

"Please. You need to keep in check with your powers, you can't let them get out of control, physically, Ben is the strongest on the team. Power wise you are, if your powers were to get out of control, we'd all be crewed. So please, don't argue with Johnny, just ignore him." Reed advised.

"I'm really sorry, I can't help it, I'm full of emotion." Sue's eyes filled with watery tears, threatening to fall, she telekinetically summoned a pillow and she muffled her cries into the soft, plush object.

"Sue," Reed wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be okay." He heard her sniff and hiccup.

"Johnny, you can so stubborn. You can't annoy your sister if you know her emotions get high. You have to think rationally before she blows up to bits!" Ben warned to the young boy sitting in front of him, Johnny gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's a sibling thing." Johnny replied, "I just can't stand her sometimes. She uses her powers against me, what am I supposed to do? I'm not that sitting duck in the alley that she can shoot like some carnival game! I need to defend and retaliate."

"Retaliate as much as you want, but you may get beat up in the process." Ben warned before his thunderous steps were heard heading toward Sue's room.

Ben entered to a sleeping Sue on Reed's shoulders, Reed gave a slight shrug and Ben walked over, sitting on the floor.

"So how's the watch coming Einstein?" Ben asked curiously, hoping it could be finished.

"Good," Reed replied, "I just have to find one more component. All I need it a watch, my holograph generator, some batteries…" Reed's arms stretched to grab the piece of paper with the sketches of the watch.

"So, when will it be done by? I need to get to school." Ben replied hurriedly.

"I could do it tonight. It's the weekend so I will be able to get it to you. Everyone can come to my house tomorrow for a meeting." Reed explained to Ben who nodded happily, he could look normal but keep his powers.

"Sounds cool." Johnny said standing in the doorway, "So what do we do till tomorrow?"

"I don't know really. It's only four thirty, we could go swimming." Reed suggested, Sue shifted and muttered to herself.

"Uh, Reed, I can lend you a bathing suit, Ben, I don't know what you're going to wear." Johnny said.

Sue went invisible and walked to wherever, the boys couldn't tell until she opened her dresser, pulling out a small pink bikini. The boys stared as her once invisible clothes dropped from her body and her bikini was pulled up and tied, she rematerialized.

"Ready." She said before leaving.

The boys mouths hung open.

Sue was dozing on a raft in the middle of the large built in pool, she heard the back door.

"Shh…" Johnny silenced the to her two, "Watch this." his whisper hardly audible, but Sue knew what was coming.

Johnny jumped, Sue put up a cocoon of energy, the water sloshed up it and waterfall down the round surfaced, Sue smiled from the safety of her shield.

"Cowabunga!" Ben yelled as he jumped in, a titanic wave rose up, Sue's bubble protected her as Johnny was washed farther into the deep end. Ben surfaced.

"At least I can still swim." He chimed.

Reed jumped in, for the third time the shield held off yet another wave. Reed's hand expanded to an enormous four feet wide, he pushed the enlarged hand through the water, making a large wave slap Johnny. Ben splashed with his palm, the same effect happened, washing Johnny away. They high-fived each other jokingly, Johnny resurfaced and muttered under his breath.

After thirty minutes of lounging Sue had finally entered the depths of the crystal clear liquid, swimming past the boys, reed gave a low whistle only audible to himself. She tossed her hair behind her. Sue pushed a blue wall outward, a massive wave splashed the boys… and so the war began.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 3. I thought the robbery came out good. Hehe. REVIEW! Nice things only…You know how many I need to update. 10 or more. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed are waiting for yet another update.**


	4. Emotions

**Okay, I know no reviews said this but, I'm sorry for making Sue over emotional. I promise, I'm just making her that way until she learns to cope(next chapter). As for the review about the Storms' parents. I know that their mom died, that's why she hasn't been mentioned. As for their dad who is supposed to be in jail, in the new graphic comics he's not in jail, but a scientist. So please, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 4 Emotions**

Reed's alarm clock screamed in his ear, it was now seven o'clock in the morning, it was a fresh start to the weekend. Reed ran a hand through his brown hair, he stretched his other hand over to his clock and turned it off. He stretched and got up, walking to his closet he picked out his clothes and got dressed. He ran down the stairs into the kitchen where his mom sat motionless reading the morning newspaper. He inhaled the fresh aroma the coffee was radiating from the silver pot.

"Good morning mom." Reed greeted with his back turned to her, she never turned around, so he stretched an arm to the sugar bowl.

"Good morning sweetie. What are your plans today?" She asked, flipping a page slowly, grabbing her coffee in her other hand and taking a lingering sip.

"Just going to meet Sue and Ben." Reed replied, slurping some coffee into his mouth.

"Okay, just take your cell phone." She advised to him.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too honey." When she finished Reed was out the door, briskly walking down the pale cement toward the side walk. Reed walked around the bend to find Ben hiding in a clump of bushes, he smiled and walked into them.

"Where's Sue?" Reed inquired, looking around for the blonde.

"She couldn't make it." Ben said jokingly, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Reed felt himself being enveloped in a hug by someone unknown.

"Good morning Sue." Reed said as she rematerialized in front of them.

"Good morning." She smiled at the both of them.

"So, I successfully made the watch last night, it works, don't be afraid. I brought a small mirror." Reed said, he reached into his khaki shorts pockets and pulled out a glowing watch, "It only glows when it's not being used."

Reed latched the device around Ben's fairly large wrist, he pressed a small blue button and he changed appearance; Sue let out a small gasp of surprise. He looked just like his old self before the explosion, except in different clothes.

"Nice." Reed said, holding up the foot tall mirror, Ben tilted it up and down and to the sides.

"I look…normal." Ben stated amazed.

Sue touched his now human looking hand, "No, you are normal. You just look different Ben. Looking different doesn't make who you are different, it just makes you stand out."

Ben sighed, "Thanks Suzie." Sue let out a giggle.

The three stepped out of the tall foliage and onto the sidewalk, as they walked they heard another set of footsteps behind them, Reed turned to see who their company was.

'_Oh no.' _Reed thought.

"Good morning Susan." The coy voice of Victor boomed.

"_Hello _Victor." Sue replied back, not bothering to face him.

"Sue, we need to talk about what happened at your house, you got out of control. You could've hurt me. Plus, I don't want us to stop being friends. Please, give me another chance." Victor pleaded, trying to look as innocent and sorry as he could do. Sue wasn't buying it.

"Victor, leave me alone before I blast you to some other neighborhood." Sue warned viciously.

"You wouldn't Susan." Victor taunted, "You know you wouldn't."

"Try me." Sue was truly angered, for now at least.

"Fine," Victor said, dropping his arms to his sides, "Go ahead."

"Don't mind if I do." Sue said, sending blue energy discharged from Sue's body toward Victor who dodged them.

"Sue, you can't do this. We're friends, you can't do this." Victor said.

"I…I can't, your right." Sue said sadly, her once iced over eyes back to their royal blue pools, "Please forgive me."

"I do Sue, don't worry." Victor comforted.

"I don't believe you! Your lying just to get to her." Reed yelled angrily, a mallet sized fist surged forward, knocking Victor flat off his feet.

"You're going to regret that Richards." Victor warned standing up, wiping the bit of blood from his mouth.

"Please forgive me." Sue said quietly to herself. She turned to Reed, blue energy sprang from her, knocking Reed into the wall. Sue flailed in Victor's direction and sent a wall, knocking him into a street sign.

"Suzie." Ben started.

"It had to be done. For everyone's sake. Can we get away from here?"

"Sure thing." Ben replied kindly, lumbering toward Reed's body and picking him up.

When Victor woke up the other three had left, his eyes glinted angrily where they were stationed earlier in a dangerous way, Reed was the only thing in his way to Sue.

_At Reed's House_

Reed tossed in his bed, Sue watched uncomfortably and after all, she had caused this. If it had not been for Reed's parents working, there would've been a sticky situation of how Reed got knocked out. What could they say? _Sue blasted your son into a brick wall? _Not the way to go with Reed's usual over angered father. His mother would have a heart attack. So Sue sat in Reed's wheelie chair at his computer deck, spinning around silently. Ben sat wordless, both of them just waiting for a sign of consciousness.

"Great, I've killed my best friend." Sue complained, her hands jutting around, harmless clothes flying across the room. Sue took a deep breath, "It'll be okay."

'Why did you have to blast him Suzie?" Ben asked curiously, peering at her.

"I…we don't know Victor's powers. He could potentially kill Reed or any of us. Plus, they were fighting over me, so I had to end it somehow." She replied matter-of-factly.

Reed rubbed his head groggily, "Sue? Why did you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry Reed!" Sue exclaimed the apology loudly, leaping out of the chair and embracing him. Reed wrapped his arms back around her, inhaling the smell of the fruit shampoo her hair smelt like.

"Well, what happened to Victor?"

"I knocked him out too, we kind of left him behind." Sue shrugged as she stated her answer, Ben nodded. Reed had an idea.

"Sue, you really need to control your emotions."

"I am!" Sue exclaimed, blue energy pulsing, "I mean, I will, I just need time." The blue died down into nothing, Sue smiled at Reed comprehending what he had done.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ben gave a heavy sigh and looked at Reed's alarm clock, nine thirty in the morning, he didn't usually wake up this early on weekends.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" Reed suggested after hearing Ben's stomach growl loudly, Sue nodded in agreement and they left the house.

Ben, Sue, and Reed were only two blocks away from the diner when a car sped by going pretty fast. Up ahead was a child on her bike, completely oblivious to what would happen if she didn't move.

"What do we do?" Ben yelled loudly.

"I don't know!" Reed yelled back just as loud, the car was almost at the little girl.

Sue threw her arms out, a shimmering blue force swelled around the little girl, the car made impact against the large force field, shooting up and over it, rolling down the empty road.

"Good thinking Sue, but know we have to help that driver." Reed instructed.

The three teens sprinted up the road. They had to remain unseen, the girl had run away screaming with tears falling, so now they were alone. Just incase they hopped into the bushes. She pushed her hands out, the door jerked, "Ah!" She cried as she pulled back with all her might, the car door ripped off and flew onto the sidewalk. Sue concentrated and used her telekinesis to get the man out, he seemed to be okay, just a few scratches. Sue called the ambulance, saying she was an anonymous civilian trying to help. The three stepped out of the bushes and hurried into the diner.

"Nice thinking Sue, you ceased to amaze me with those powers." Reed whispered. Sue gave her approval with his statement and gazed at the menu, Ben was already considering how they were going to pay for his meal which consisted of four items from the menu. Reed chuckled nervously as the waitress ambled over to them, she looked like she hated her job, she didn't look happy.

The walk home was mostly silent, except Reed brought up the part about when the team would fully expose themselves.

"So, when do you think would be a good time to say to our parents, 'We have superpowers.'?" Reed asked jokingly.

"I don't know, my dad can be trusted, I'm sure he'll find out by Johnny lighting the house on fire or something. I think our parents should know after a while at least." Sue added.

"Uh, I'd rather keep mine under watch if you know what I mean." Ben said.

"Yeah, I guess." Reed agreed with a shrug.

"We've been doing well, no one has seen us yet." Sue said.

The boys were silent for the rest of the trip, Sue occasionally spoke, otherwise everyone stayed focused on their trip and their surroundings. Just in case something else should call their attention to…

"Help! Help me please! Somebody!" A young girl screamed, a boy was hot on her trail.

"Com back Alicia baby, come back." Ben ran around the curve, the young girl collided with him, he smiled and help her up.

"Sorry." They both whispered.

"Hey dude, can you return my girl to me." The young man that caught up asked.

"No, she's not your property." Ben scowled, stepping in front of Alicia.

"fine, I see. I'll fight you." The boy yelled, putting his fists up.

"No, you don't stand a chance." Ben advised but the kid was already swinging. Ben caught his fist, spun the kid around and threw him into the nearby wooden fence. He got back up and was not easily being put down.

"You have to make it hard don't you?" Ben caught a fist and then punched him in the face, the boy spiraled back onto the grass, nose bleeding. He got up and turned on his heels sprinting away to where ever he came from.

"Thank you." Alicia said politely, kissing the taller Ben on the cheek.

"You welcome." He replied.

"What's your name?" Alicia inquired shyly.

"Ben, Ben Grimm."

"I'm Alicia, Alicia Masters."

"Want me to walk you home?" Sure, it was only eleven o'clock, but Ben had to make sure Alicia got home without that boy attacking her or something.

"That would be…nice." Alicia said grabbing Ben's hand.

"We'll see you Ben." Reed said. It was now just him and Sue, he looked to the gorgeous blonde who was twirling a long lock in-between her fingers.

"Ready to go?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." She replied softly and they began to walk back down toward their original destination.

There was a silence between them until Sue changed direction that led into the community park. Sue walked over to the swings and sat in one lightly. She moved her body back and forth with her feet.

"Is something wrong Sue?" Reed asked, gently take a seat next to her.

"I'm not really sure." Sue replied.

"Not sure about…"

"You, Reed, I'm confused about you."

"What about me?"

"Well," Sue said, a blush creeping it's way to her cheeks, "I don't know how you feel about me. I can feel there's something more between us than we pretend there is." Sue folded her hands in her lap and hanging her head and she shifted.

"Well, Sue, I do think there's more than just we pretend. The question is do you want more than just our friendship?"

"Yes." Sue replied, she expected him to retort or say 'it'll screw up our relationship'. Neither of those rejecting things came, all Sue knew was that his hand was lifting her face up, her locks revealing her beautiful face. Before long his lips were on hers, he kissed her lightly and with passion, she kissed back. Sue caved and melted. When they broke they stared longingly into each others eyes.

"I love you Sue." Reed said as he kissed her once more.

"I love you too Reed." Sue assured him. Reed grabbed her hand and together they walked home once more.

Well, this was one way to start a weekend….

**That's then end of chapter 4. Romance and fluff. Yay. Now all you have to do is review enough to get chapter five. Please review this chapter, nice things, thoughts, things you liked… Yeah, till next time, JungleBoy.**


	5. All In A Days Work

**Hello readers and reviewers. I know it hasn't been long, but I got somewhat enough reviews to update. Remember, my goal is 10 per chapter, review anonymously if you have to! Lol. To the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four and never will.**

**Chapter 5 All In A Days Work**

The weekend passed by quickly, students were groggily entering the school building, having no desire to there but instead in their warm, dream filled beds. The students staggered in, most still half asleep, Sue, Ben, Reed, and Johnny all entered the building together.

The objective for Sue, Johnny, Ben, and Reed objective was to make it through the day without any power usage. Sue was still nervous, having to focus every second as not to let her emotions slip up, a blue force damaging someone or something would have its consequences.

Reed held Sue's hand comfortingly, all though it was supposed to symbolize that they were dating, people stopped to whisper about how the school brain and the most popular girl were going out. People stared, but no one stared as much as Victor. Rage played in his eyes, disgust flaring, the green monster reared its ugly head. Victor was jealous, no doubt, it was what he'd do to get Sue back from his now archenemy.

Sue smiled and giggled as her friends looked on as she passed by, Reed got slight pats on the shoulder, other boys telling him how he got lucky. It wasn't luck to them, it was definitely fate, something they both believed in.

People watched on as Reed and Sue made it to the safety of their first period classroom. Reed heaved a sigh as he sat next to Sue for physics class…gosh, it was going to be one heck of a block period to deal with.

* * *

In algebra, Ben sat twirling a pencil in-between, his fingers, staring at the tendrils of a dark haired girl. He had been watching her for the past ten minutes, she hadn't even turned around yet, all he wanted to do was see her face. That's when it happened, the curly brown hair flipped and revealed the bubbly smile of Alicia Masters, she passed Ben a handout from the teacher.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, she gave a kind smile, making him smile too.

"Your welcome." Alicia welcomed him and turned around, Ben grinned, at least he got a smile.

* * *

Johnny Storm sat in the back of his life science class, he was the eighth grade bad boy, with his new powers he was more so. He sat quietly, drumming his fingers on the desk out of boredom, the teacher droned on about the human brain.

Why did he need to know this? He was going to become famous and live a life of luxury. He didn't want to become a brain surgeon!

"Mister Storm," The teacher announced, tipping her glasses onto the tip of her pointy nose, "Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, why is this class so boring?" Everyone in the class gaped, some smiled and others gave _'your going to get in trouble!'_.

"Well, the only other place more boring than my class Mister Storm, would be the office. Would you like to go there _instead_?" The teacher barked, apparently more upset than Johnny had hoped.

"No ma'am." Johnny replied quietly, focusing on the lecture once again.

* * *

The next few periods passed by quickly, giving the students a chance to relax and socialize during their lunch period. Sue sat next to Reed, looking slightly dreamy and out of it. Sue looked at Reed and then turned her attention back to her friends.

"How far have you gone?" A blonde girl bluntly asked.

"Uh," Sue didn't want to answer this, "That is personal."

"So you hit it off after one day?" She blurted again.

"No! We didn't. We've just been holding hands!" Sue exclaimed, scared of what this girl was actually implying.

"It's true." Reed reassured the blonde girl, turning his glance to Sue, giving her the 'is this what girls talk about?' look. Sue comprehended and shook her head no, letting out a giggle, she got up to go talk to a friend who was waving her over. Reed watched as her small skirt swayed back and forth, he looked farther up at her butt and then looked her up and down twice before eating once again.

Sue returned a few minutes later, sitting down lightly and picking up her bottle of water.

"So, what'd your friend want?" Reed casually asked.

"_Sam_, wanted to know if I would be doing a sport. I told her I don't like many of the fall sports, though tennis could be a new experience. I mean, I'm not the best but am I good, I don't know really."

"Well, whatever you do, I'm sure you'll do great." Reed gave her a sincere smile, she smiled back sweetly.

"Thanks." Sue said before another hand tapped her shoulder.

Sue turned around, meeting the cold blue-gray eyes of Victor, of all the people to ruin a nice moment.

"Can I help you?" Sue questioned nicely, Sue wasn't sure what he wanted, but they _were_ still friends after all.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I need to have a word with you my dear Susan." Victor assured her, Sue gave a glance quickly to Reed and then faced Victor.

"Sure I can." Sue answered politely, following Victor back toward his table, Sue looked nervous.

"So, Victor, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sue requested, holding her small skirt to her thighs and taking a seat. At Victor's table were a numerous amount of powerful students that had superior respect from others, not to mention they could buy their own houses at the age of fourteen.

"My friends and I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany us to a formal banquet October fourteenth, meaning you have three days to get yourself ready." Victor instructed to the blonde girl who spaced out, staring over Victors shoulder at Reed who was laughing alongside some of his buddies.

"Oh," Sue said snapping out of her trance, "This Friday? Me and Reed have plans to go out on a date to the movies. I'm really sorry, but maybe another time. Are you going to Sabrina's early Halloween party on the twenty fourth? I'll see you there." Sue said before getting up and brisk walking to Reed's side.

* * *

"I have to bust out of this joint." Johnny muttered to himself, eying an open window, he glanced out into the parking. A junior he knew was getting to leave, maybe he could get a ride, or he could fly…

Moments later Johnny was groping his baggy pants up as they had fallen down while trying to squeeze through the bathroom window.

"Yo, Chris, wait up!" Johnny yelled to the junior getting into his car.

Chris sat in his car, groping his jacket pockets, he couldn't find a lighter.

"Can you give me a ride?" Johnny asked to the punk teen in the car.

"Hop in, we can leave as soon as I find my light." Chris told Johnny, Johnny thought for a moment.

"I'm going to show you something, but you can't tell anyone. You do and I will incinerate you." Johnny warned, he glanced sideways. Soon he held his one hand up to the cigarette and snapped his fingers.

Chris stared wild-eyed as the flames erupted from Johnny's fingers.

"Well all right." Chris said with a smirk, he drew out the cigarette, "Where to?"

The two escapees left the parking lot in a hurry, soon disappearing down the road…

* * *

Sue sighed in boredom as she sat through the last most boring class of her day, Physics, her teacher wrote a mountain load of notes on the white board, Sue scribbled them neatly into her notebook. On the side of her page were pink hearts, half shaded in. Sue couldn't wait to get out of school to do some crime fighting, as well as maintaining her straight A grades. Life certainly got twisted…

"Reed, twist yourself around those poles!" Sue directed, Reed wound himself around two lamp poles, slowing down the runaway convertible.

Reed gave a grunt before the car pulled him loose, sending his sling shooting up and over the other three teens of the team.

"Ben, get in front of it and push against it." Sue commanded, today she got to be leader, they still had a crook to hunt down, saving lives was more important right now.

Ben jumped in front over the red vehicle, it slammed against his massive ogre fists, he slowed it down but its force was pushing him back.

Sue sent out a distorted bubble, it deflected, hitting a nearby trashcan which it knocked over. Sue hadn't done it before, but she was going to try. Giving it all of her concentration, Sue gave the car a tug with her telekinesis, slowing it down some more. Two large hands reached out from behind her, grabbing the rear of the car, stopping it completely.

"Where is Johnny?" Ben asked, lifting the car and depositing it near the sidewalk, Reed braked it.

"I don't know, but we have a criminal on the loose, we have to find him." Sue briskly yelled.

A scream was emitted, the girls shrieks resounded through the quiet air, the teens sped toward the source. When they arrived to the spot where they thought the scream came from the found a girl with torn clothes, she was crying, yelling, "My purse!"

Reed chuckled, she was screaming when she should've been worried that the man could've killed her easily.

Sue concentrated, making the boys invisible, the group passed by the young women as another civilian went to help her. Up ahead was a sprinting robber, heading into the forest, perfect, now they didn't have to hide themselves. Sue created a massive wall in front of the robber who stopped abruptly, changing direction, only to be stopped again.

The was a gun shot, everyone had closed their eyes, except the robber who stared with a smirk. He gasped, none of them had been shot or killed, but instead a bullet that once traveled close to sixty miles an hour was frozen in front of Reed's face.

The robbers froze in place as a small sapling whizzed by, then another, soon a large rock was hurled at him. Reflexively he jumped back, only to be tripped by a long blue cord, Reed's extended finger. Sue sent a blue blast at the robber, as he got up, he threw the purse up and fell backward.

Sue telekinetically caught the purse while Reed's outstretched hand snatched the gun away from the robber. Reed handed the gun to Ben who crumpled it like a piece of paper. The thief sat wide-eyed as a golem walked over and pinned him down, gripped his wrists tightly as a rope was wound around his wrists.

"Let's go dump him somewhere near the police." Ben suggested.

"Yeah." Reed agreed as they left the forest.

On the sidewalk stood three invisible teens and an angry criminal. The police were just up the street, sirens spinning and crying loudly, the cars incoming fast.

"Stay here." The young girl demanded as he felt his body go rigid as a distorted bubble slapped against his body.

Reed, Sue and Ben ran off in the direction of Storm mansion, hoping Johnny would be home for an explanation.

* * *

The trio arrived to Storm mansion, they all padded slowly up the stairs, Sue, Reed and Ben walked into Johnny's room.

Johnny was sitting on his bed, Sue walked over and sat next to her younger brother, the air them stunk.

"Johnny Storm! Is that smoke I smell?" Sue screamed.

"Yes, I've been playing with my powers today." Johnny replied coolly, snapping his fingers.

"You know what disgusting smoke I'm talking about." Sue huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the boy idly running a hand through the flames.

"You mean cigarette smoke? Well, I got a ride home from this junior I know. He smokes so that's how it got on me. I swear!" Johnny pleaded.

"What were you doing with a junior?"

"Getting a ride home!"

"When?"

"During my bathroom break."

"Johnny Storm!" She shouted enraged, a blue force swirled toward Johnny full speed, slapping into him.

"What? Those teachers are cramping my style. I need to wild, free. I need to live life dangerously and risky."

"You need to get your act together." Sue explained madly, sending another wall at him, he took it as tumbled off his bed with a _thud!_

'_Hmph!_' Sue crossed her hands over her chest, threw her head a little upward and walked out, Ben and Reed in tow.

"You forgot to close my door idiot!" Johnny exploded.

Sue turned around, she swept her hands in a fluent motion forward, Johnny's door slammed shut.

Ben and Reed looked worried.

"What? He has to learn, if needed, he'll just have to learn the hard way." Sue explained.

Reed sat down on Sue's bed, she sat with his arm around her, Ben comfortably sat on the floor.

"So, we goin' to Sabrina's part on the twenty fourth?" Ben asked curiously.

"I intend on it." Sue answered matter-of-factly.

"Sure." Reed replied.

"Well, now we're going to need costumes." Ben added.

"I'm going to go as…hmm…a princess?" Sue decided quite fast.

"I'll go as your prince charming." Reed said.

"Aww…" Ben said in a mock voice, "How cute!" Ben finished like a screaming girl.

Reed and Sue shared a small laugh.

"I'll go as a cop." Ben stated proudly, holding his hands on his hips and pushing his chest out confidently.

"Right…" Sue said.

"Well I gotta get going." Ben said, departing from the room, finally the oak doors shut.

"I better head out too." Reed agreed, giving Sue a swift kiss and leaving. Sue sighed and hopped onto her bed, awaiting another day of work.

**That's the end of chapter 5! REVIEW! REVIEW! If I get 10 reviews I will update right away!**


	6. Rest and Relaxation Mostly

**I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter skips a week to Reed and Sue's date, then it skips another week to Sabrina's party. Just to let you know. Uh, in the graphic novels they mention Hogwarts, so during their date they'll see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I really didn't know what they should see, they're fourteen!**

**Chapter 6 **

Reed and Sue entered the large movie theater building, the neon lights around coming attractions flashing brightly, teenagers crowded in waiting to buy a ticket. Reed quickly moved to a small glass window that had just opened for customers, teenagers swarmed behind him, it got louder as the ordering process started.

"Can I get two for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the six o'clock movie please?" reed asked politely to the perky brunette haired girl on the other side.

"Sure you can!" She replied, two tickets printed out quickly, she slipped them under as he slid a ten dollar bill under the slot. "Thank you, enjoy your movie." Reed gave a smile ad walked over to his shivering girlfriend. Sue was wearing a small skirt and a small t-shirt, what was she thinking? Reed slipped off his jacket and slid it over her shoulders, she smiled thankfully at him.

"Want popcorn?" Reed questioned, taking her hand in his and leading her to the concession stand.

"Sure, can we get a drink too?" Sue shyly asked, as weird as it sounded, Sue didn't want him paying for their whole date.

"Of course we can." Reed assured her before turning to the concession clerk.

"Can I get a medium popcorn and a medium Sprite please."

"Sure." The nerdy boy turned his back on them, scooping up a large amount of popcorn into the paper bag. He set a cup with ice under the Sprite spout, the cup filled quickly.

"Six dollars please." The clerk demanded while pushing up his glasses. Reed gave the clerk a five and one dollar bill and turned with Sue to go to their theater, snacks in hand.

"Theater ten, straight ahead." The ticket clipper told them, they headed for their theater.

Sue and Reed filed in and found great seats in the middle of the theater where you could stretch your legs out.

'_Awooo_' The werewolf called loudly on the screen, several girls shrieked in the theater, Sue's grip on Reed's hand suddenly got stronger. The werewolf pawed at the Hogwarts students and teacher, before a large black dog bounded over and tackled it to the ground.

Sue inched closer to Reed, they had put up the arm rests so they could sit together, but Reed didn't think she'd be _on_ him.

Twenty minutes later Sue sat calmly, watching a repeat of when the werewolf attacked. Suddenly, Hermione gave the call, the massive man-wolf stopped and turned to them. On screen Harry and Hermione were sprinting into the Forbidden forest, trying desperately trying to escape the large beast.

Girls in the theater gave loud wails as it found Harry and Hermione, even Sue jutted to Reed's side as the werewolf prepared to slaughter the two teens on screen. It never came. Sue quaked as a large hippogriff appeared and slapped the wolf. Sue trembled and Reed's arm around her could feel it well enough.

The end of the movie was a tad emotional, Sue felt the emotions and well, disappeared temporarily from her seat. Reed shook her.

"Sue, you turned on your invisibility." Reed whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Sue apologized, quickly rematerializing before the end of the movie finally came. The lights shimmered on slowly, the credits rolled up the screen slowly, everyone in theater stood up and stretched.

Sue and Reed got out of the stampede in the theater, exiting their theater they made it to the exit doors, they stepped outside into the October air.

Reed turned to Sue, "Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Sue couldn't really say no, Reed had eaten most of the popcorn, she had a couple handfuls, her stomach gave a low grumble.

"That would be nice." Sue replied quietly, Reed took her hand and they walked down the road to a small pizza restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, everything was related somehow to Italy, they were led into a nice dining area. Other couples sat together, eating and discussing things privately. Besides the low chandelier light, the only other source of light were some candles on the tables to give a romantic feel. Sue and Reed sat down at their table, they waited a few moments.

"So, how was the movie?" Reed casually started.

Sue gave a nervous laugh, "A bit scary."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"What gave it away?"

"You being on me for the suspenseful or scary parts. You were pretty jumpy." Reed responded to her, she crossed her arms.

"Well, you got jumpy once." Sue quipped back, Reed shrugged not bothering to argue the point. Soon a waiter strode over.

"What would you like to order tonight Sir and Miss?" Sue glanced at Reed.

"We'll take a small pizza and two waters please." Reed ordered before the waiter left.

"You're such a control freak! What if I wanted to get something different?" Sue complained jokingly.

"Ha, ha, thanks for your help Sue." Reed teased back at her…it was going to be a _long_ date.

**Day of Sabrina's Party**

It was nine o'clock and the Fantastic Four were already hot on the trail of another bank robber. During the intense battling, the man hand wounded Johnny with a knock to the back with a piece of wood he found, this guy certainly knew how to fight. So now the four teens were in a full-fledged chase, barreling down roads, launching projectiles at the man.

"Sue, stop him with your telekinesis already!" Reed yelled, dodging a trash can lid the robber had been able to throw, Sue never looked at Reed to reply.

"Every time I try he dodges, I always get something else." Sue called to him, "Can't you just extend your arm to catch him?"

"It doesn't travel fast enough. Use your telekinesis now!" Reed instructed, he gave a grunt as the robber had yet thrown another object at him, slapping into his jelly body. Behind Reed was Ben, he was the slowest of the group, but managed to keep in tow. Johnny was flying just as fast as Reed could run, Sue was further ahead.

"Ugh!" Sue cried in frustration as her telekinesis grabbed a trash can instead of her intended target. Sue tried again, grabbing a rolling dumpster and hauling it in front of the robber. In one clean leap he hurdled it, landing on his feet and continuing. Sue ran and levitated over, followed by Reed extending his legs over, Johnny flying over the dumpster, and Ben smashing through it.

"He doesn't stop, what is he, a marathon runner?" Johnny quizzed, picking up speed, "Ha!" Johnny sent a barrage of flaming pyro balls at the thief, only to have him dodge each one.

Sue gave another moan as pain enshrouded her head, she was using too much energy, she had to stop the bandit from making an escape. With one last long ranged blast, Sue brought the thief off his feet, Sue fainted only to have Ben catch her while Reed grabbed the convict.

The criminal was bound and reported in by anonymous teens, they hurried off to Reed's house for their team conferences on how to improve their fighting.

"Okay everyone," Reed started like always, he was sitting on the bed next to Sue who was comfortably laying down, he continued, "Our efforts aren't as strong as they usually are. We usually have them in a few minutes. It lasted an hour this time! How could that be?"

"Could it be that they're getting better at fighting?" Johnny suggested, remembering how well the criminal fought against them before the chase.

"I'd have to say so Sparky." Ben agreed, swiveling his head toward Reed.

"Well, maybe, but we need to learn new tactics." Reed advised, planning on making a new invention to cut down battling time.

"What we need, is to rest, I keep using too much energy." Sue warned him, shooting him a glare, "And I need to have some life back, tonight is the big Halloween party."

"Well, we'll just have to hope nothing interrupts it now won't we?" Reed asked.

"You're so hopeless Richards." Sue joked, giving him a slight push on his shoulder.

"That's why I have you." Reed said, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips, Sue smiled.

"Okay, that's just nasty. Stop it or I'll tell dad and Mrs. Richards!" Johnny yelled disgusted.

"Yeah, save the romance for the sake of our virgin eyes." Ben whined alongside in a joking mannered, Sue and Reed both smiled.

"Well team, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. We better make use of it." Reed suggested, Sue was already standing up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Reed wondered.

"Uh, shopping, I need a costume. Uh duh! I'll see you guys at five, call me if you should need my super crime fighting help. Bye for now." Sue called and walked out of the door, soon she was out of the house.

"So boys…" Johnny said clapping his hands together and rubbing them against each other, "What are we going to do for the day?" He had a mischievous look on his face.

Reed walked up the cobblestone drive way of the Storm mansion, passing the lit up fountain where he saw his reflection, he looked like a prince, but not a fairy tale prince, a modern day prince. So he only guessed Sue would be going as a modern day princess to go along. The butler opened the door graciously for Reed after he knocked, Reed entered the large sitting room, awaiting his date.

Soon, the clicking on heels could be heard, a figure padded down the staircase. There was Sue, standing with her hands on her hips, she gave a cough and Reed turned quickly to gaze. His mouth fell open, Sue was dressed…differently. He had jeans, a polo with a nice long-sleeved, striped button down shirt over it. He wore nicer shoes than his normal sneakers, needless to say he looked nice enough. But Sue, she was wearing nothing he expected.

Standing in the doorway was a Sue wearing a mini-skirt that didn't stick to her legs, she wasn't wearing a nice shirt but a spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair cascaded down to her back in long tendrils of blonde locks. Reed gulped.

"Your princess is here." She cheered with a giggle.

"You remind me of Christina." Reed commented.

"Ugh, that slut? That's not nice Reed!" Sue slapped his arm, he rubbed the spot that received the backhand.

"Well, she wears things that small."

"Well, I'm not like her." Sue said, sticking out her tongue, "I'm just trying to be the hot princess." Reed gave a chuckle.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah…" Reed grabbed Sue's hand and they exited the Storm Mansion.

**Sabrina's Party**

Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny all maneuvered around the dancing high school students. The oldest students there were sophomore, making it a "safer" party. Johnny gave a grunt of annoyance as a dancer kick him in the shin.

Reed and Sue made it to a save haven for themselves, sitting on a couch, watching everyone else. Ben was dodging dancers, attempting to find Alicia, he had no idea what costume she'd be in. Johnny was prowling around, looking for freshman girls to sweet talk to.

Sue and Reed were making small talk when Alicia and Ben joined them, sitting on the love seat across from Sue and Reed, something was different. Sue stared shocked, she nudged Reed who also noticed, Ben had his arm around Alicia, only signifying one thing.

"So you're finally together after two weeks?" Reed smirked.

"Yeah…" Alicia and Ben both muttered, blushing crimson, Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How sweet, congratulations." Sue cooed, staring indulgently at the other couple.

"So, you guys going to get your dance on?" Alicia asked in an excited tone.

"Let's go." Sue agreed, grabbing Reed and hauling him up, Alicia did the same to Ben and they headed off to the one room where everyone was dancing.

Soon the four where moving to the beat of the techno music, Alicia and Sue being more graceful, Ben had knocked a another freshman over.

In another room Johnny stood coolly, leaning against a door frame, checking out hot freshman girls. Some girls giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at the them. One girl actually approached him.

"Hey cutie." The blonde said, she was an eighth grader like himself, "Wanna go somewhere private?" Johnny didn't need to be asked twice, he was already dragging the girl into another room.

"So," Reed asked breathlessly as they sat down with sodas in their hands, "Anyone see Johnny?"

"He was hottie scouting last time I saw him." Ben remembered, Alicia quirked an eyebrow, Sue and Reed looked on uncomfortable.

"Some party." Ben said.

"Yeah, we've talked to like, fifty people in the last twenty minutes." Sue said before sipping some of her lemon lime soda.

"Well, the night is young, let's get partying." Alicia yelled standing up…that was until a scream pierced the air. Sue, Reed and Ben rushed to the scream, only to see two sophomores fighting apparently over who would dance with the beautiful brunette huddled in a corner. Everyone watched as Anthony punched Chris square in the jaw.

"Christa!" Sue yelled, running over to her friend, she helped her off the floor. They moved just before the boys fell on the floor, rolling and throwing punches aimlessly. That's when it started.

Some of Chris's friends went to help Chris while Anthony's friends went to help him, resulting in the friends fighting.

"This has to stop1" Sabrina screamed, Sue was already on it. A bubble contained Chris and his friends and the other surrounded Anthony and his friends.

"What the hell is that?" Someone screamed in panic. Sue couldn't say it, the boys in the bubbles were too freaked out to fight, she let it dissipate. Both groups ran out of the house screaming it was haunted. Everyone else was frozen in the room, scared and puzzled by what was displayed.

The clock chimed ten, the party was ending away, four hours was enough. Sabrina timidly ushered everyone out and then shut the door.

Outside of the Storm Mansion Reed kissed his princess good bye and left. He walked with Ben until their paths split.

"See you tomorrow." They bid a friendly farewell and then headed off.

**Okay, REVIEW! I need them! I live for them! NO FLAMES! Anyways, I feel like having a poll. **

**1) Favorite Fantastic Four character?**

**2) If you could have any powers(not only from Fantastic Four), what powers would you want?**

**My answers: 1) Sue 2) Sue's powers, plus the Starfire package from Teen Titans (flight, starbolts)**


	7. The Consequences of Gifts:Out of Control

**Okay everyone, each of the Fantastic Four will lose control of their powers in either this story or the sequel. This chapter happens to be Sue because she is the one using her powers the most, I think I'll have Johnny lose control near the end, and the sequel containing Reed and Ben…or I may not. You'll just have to read now won't you? Okay, when your done, please review! I love reviews and live for them. NO FLAMES! Nice things only!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fantastic Four…wish I did, but don't.**

**Chapter 7 Consequences of Gifts; Out of Control**

Sue Storm's eyes fluttered open, what a beautiful Saturday it would be, Sue let out a shriek as she plopped back onto her bed. She was actually levitating, not flying, but her telekinesis making her hover over her bed during her slumber. That hadn't happened in the two months she had her powers, so why now?

Sue got up and walked over to her closet, she opened the doors, suddenly shoes rocketed out and slammed into her dresser. What is God's name was going on? Sue uneasily shrugged and began her day normally.

Sue ran down the stairs into the kitchen, nothing had happened with her telekinesis yet, she noticed Johnny eating cereal and walked over and sat down.

"Can you pass the cereal?" Sue asked kindly.

"How about…no." Johnny retorted nastily, gulping down another spoonful, greedily holding the box.

"Give me the cereal please." Sue demanded, trying not to give any emotions, but soon enough a wall was hurling itself from behind her and into the garbage can.

"Whoa… here, take the cereal." Johnny gulped, he spooned down the last bits and excused himself.

'_What's happening? What's going on?' _Sue wondered, she picked the cell phone of the clip on her jeans, she flipped it opened and called Reed.

"Hey there, it's Reed." A young man greeted.

"Hi Reed, I really need to see you. Get over as soon as possible. Get Ben if you think it's necessary." Sue directed hurriedly as she picked up the trash, only to have her telekinesis launch a magazine across the living room floor, "Now please."

"Okay." Reed hung up quickly as did Sue. Sue's powers were making it horrible, it would only be soon enough when _larger, heavier _ objects would be hurled around. Sue bit her lip and ran up into her room.

After waiting impatiently for what seemed like forever Reed finally arrived, but he took her surprise as he tapped her shoulder from behind, giving a yelp she blasted him backwards unintentionally.

"I'm so sorry!" Sue apologized quickly, helping Reed up.

"I see the problem, you've lost control of your powers." Reed said, he hugged her and she hugged back.

"This could get serious Reed." Sue warned, "You don't think I'll be able to lift anything really large do you?"

"Only time will tell…" Reed replied uncertainly, glancing at his pager, it was Ben calling for a crime.

"We've got to go!" Reed rushed, he grabbed Sue's hand and they sped out of the house.

"I've got him!" Sue called to Reed, without wanting it, the robber was tossed into the air and plummeted back down.

Reed stretched out and caught the man, only to have the dirty criminal punch and start running again. Ben and Johnny chased after, Ben gave a thunderous clap, the sonic waves making the criminal stop to cover his ears.

"Hiyah!" Johnny cried launching an arsenal of fireballs, the balls sputtered away without any accuracy, the man smirked.

Reed and Ben were running again, giving the robber chase, Johnny flying behind. Sue seemed to have gone invisible, probably heading off the thief who was now running.

The man turned into an alley, a young blonde was waiting for him, hands on her hips waiting as he drew nearer.

"I'm asking you to please surrender." Sue commanded, the man simply grabbed her wrist and spun her so he had her in a somewhat headlock with her hands held with his grasp. She gasped for air through the man's strong grasp. Now only if she could create a bubble to push him away with…

"Let her go!" Reed snarled angrily, he watched as a drop of sweat rolled down Sue's forehead, the man's grip increased.

"First you will let me get past you without being touched. Then I'll give you your pretty little friend." The robber directed squeezing Sue's cheeks. Emotions were running high, it was about time Sue did something.

"Ugh!" Sue cried furiously, apparently straining to use her powers without her hand motions to direct an object. Two garbage cans levitated as she concentrated, Sue twisted in the man's stronger hold and then _wham! _The garbage cans sandwiched him.

Tears flowed down Sue's ocean pools, objects around her started to float, soon swirling around her petite body; creating an entity filled telekinetic tornado.

"Sue!" Red and Johnny called desperately, it seemed like she couldn't hear them, all that happened was Sue covering her ears. Tears streamed down harder as she thought even harder. More articles hurled through the alley, the boys having to dodge the projectiles. What happened next was unexpected. The tornado of objects and Sue started moving out of the alley, driving back the boys.

"I need to get into that vortex to calm Sue down! Ben, you need to hold my arm and jump in, when I say it you throw me inward. You'll be forced back out, but you won't get seriously injured like I would." Reed pleaded, Ben complied, grabbing Reed's forearm, he jumped into the swirling winds. Johnny hovered farther back as the tornado continued to move out of the alley.

"NOW!" Reed screamed at Ben, he pulled back against the strong jet streams and barreled Reed into the eye of the tornado where it was peaceful.

Like Reed had predicted, Ben was tossed like a rag doll into a brick wall causing heavy damage to the wall, he felt like a pinch to his body.

Inside the eye of the mini-storm, Reed was stretching up to Sue, clutching to her body. He hugged her tightly, the blonde continued to cry, the swirling winds surging.

"Sue, we're all in this together. Me, Ben and Johnny, we're all going under the same thing as you. You're just peaking in your powers, we understand what's wrong.. You are too powerful right now, you need to develop before even getting as strong as you are, but here you are stronger than all of us."

"Sue, we need to all work together. We're here for you. We're a team, support, family, friends and love. You can't get much more than that Sue. We need you to work with us, we all just need to adapt to this, I'm sure we'll all undergo this same "power puberty", we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. Please Sue, for me." Reed lifted her crying face and kissed her on the lips, somehow it seemed to work. The winds were slowing, objects dropped lifelessly.

Reed smiled, but it faltered as a blue force field slammed him against the wall, "We're going to have to get used to this for now." Reed smiled slightly, it wasn't over, she still couldn't control it.

As Sue walked with the boys things would explode, bend, become projectiles, or levitate. People noticed and freaked out, but no one knew what or who was doing it. The team made it to an intersection, they began crossing the road when a speeding car was coming at them. They all hurried onto the sidewalk.

As the car's nose had just reached where they previously were, a force slammed against its side, rolling it onto the sidewalk across the road.

"Oh shit." Ben muttered, the teens gaped and began to leave after reporting a car accident.

Things were not going so well…

Hurriedly the teens made it back to Storm mansion, Reed had thought that maybe some meditation would calm Sue down, at least temporarily without doing anyone or anything damage.

Sue sat crossed legged, eyes closed and silently. In her head she thought of relaxing things and took deep breaths. The boys waited, on the edge of their seats, nothing happened, they let out a sigh of relief after ten minutes.

"It seems to be working." Reed noted, glancing out the window, in the front yard a black limousine was arriving…Victor Van Doom. Of all the lousy times for _him _to show up.

"Uh…Reed." Ben tapped on Reed's shoulder gently, Reed swiveled his head and let out a short confused gasp, Sue was levitating now. Whether Sue knew it or not, Reed tapped her shoulder, she cracked a single eye open to quizzically look at him.

He pointed down, her head tilted just the slightest to give her the view of her body hovering. Closing her eye, she concentrated, touching back down onto the solid ground. Sue and Reed both smiled at her accomplishment. Suddenly the door creaked open, a curious Victor peering inside the room, he was smiling.

"Hey gang. What's up?" Victor started as he normally would.

"Nothing, just be careful. Sue's unstable and she's out of control with her powers." Reed warned, glancing at Sue who glared at him, Victor glanced down at Sue.

"So you've lost control? I can help you." Victor suggested, holding a hand out.

"Duck." Johnny said, Victor drop his torso down to his legs as a picture frame whizzed over. Reed caught it in one hand.

"Well, we're going to have some serious problems. This could get dangerous." Victor said standing up straight again.

"She already overturned a car." Johnny whispered, Sue's eye creaked open again, she flicked a hand at him, a pillow making a loud noise as it slammed into the younger sibling.

"So Victor, how are _your _powers progressing?" Reed asked slyly.

"Just learning to harness the power that lightning contains." Victor replied.

"Maybe you could join our team." Ben suggested.

"Nah, I'm more of a solo man." Victor smirked.

"Okay then…" Reed uneasily joined in, Sue stood up and hugged Reed.

"Okay, lunch time everyone." Johnny yelled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Not a bad idea." Ben agreed, licking his lips.

"You staying Victor?" Johnny inquired thoughtfully to the newly arrived guest.

"It would be an honor."

Everyone took a seat at the table while the butler and the chef prepared the food. On the menu, extra cheese pizza, the teens sat hungrily while anticipating the deliciousness of the food expertly prepared. A warm, pizza aroma swirled and intoxicated the air, Ben and Johnny sniffed hungrily. Even Victor was looking forward to eating pizza, it was a surprise "normal" food satisfied his "exquisite" diet.

The pizza was deposited onto the table where the hungry kids dug in immediately. Sue levitated a slice for herself through the air and onto the dish. Reed stretched an arm to grab forks from the counter. The lunch was quick, the full teens retired to the couch to watch a movie.

On the love seat sat Reed and Sue cuddled up, Johnny and Ben sat on the floor while Victor watched jealousy at Reed and Sue from the opposite couch.

Victor would get his Sue back, no matter what the cost, he would come out on top. He would get Sue to love him…no matter what he would have to do. He watched on in disgust as Sue giggled as Reed poked her in the side. Reed and Sue, no. It was supposed to be him sitting there, flirting with her and holding her. Not the know-it-all Reed Richards.

Like they said, revenge was sweet, Victor would need to plan long and hard to think up the perfect way to get back at Richards. But what could he do that wasn't illegal? Victor tried ignoring the couple on the other couch during the movie but it was hard not to. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I have to go now." Victor announced, standing up and walking towards the doors.

"Okay Victor. We'll all see you on Monday." Sue called soon everyone else yelled, "Bye!" and Victor Van Doom was out the door…

**That's it! REVIEW! I must hear what you like about the story! Please, review nice things. NO FLAMES!**

**Poll time: **

**1) When should the Fantastic Four be known the New York City, like what chapter out of the 25?**

**2) Will you be expecting a sequel?**

**3) Should their be Sue/Reed angst?**

**4) Should the Fantastic Four fight Victor in this story or the sequel?**

**Answers please…**


	8. Trying To Keep Normal

**Hello everyone, I know it seems like its been a while, but I've decided to update every Saturday. So please, read and review every Saturday…I could even update faster if even more reviews came in. We'll just have to see. A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You all rock! At the end of this chapter click the button and review please. Have a nice day and enjoy! I know I made it seem like Sue has control, haha, but she doesn't yet. Just to clear it up. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Victor is super desperate in this chapter. So I laugh at him, hahaha. **

**Dedication: Hmm…EVERYONE! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**Chapter 8 Trying To Keep Normal**

* * *

Reed Richards hastily walked down the hallway to his third period class, he was going to be late and he knew it, if it wasn't for the over populated halls he would have used his stretched legs. So Reed desperately fast walked to his class, he wasn't particularly goody-goody, but Reed made sure he'd never get a detention.

Already inside the classroom waited Ben, Alicia and Sue, they all sat in their square formation of desks push together. Reed sat down and ripped out his supplies. The late bell rang just as the teacher shut the door.

"You got lucky Richards." Sue whispered, turning back to her open binder displaying the neat handwriting of her homework. Reed groped around blindly on the floor until he snatched his binder, he flipped through it to his homework.

The teacher scanned each homework paper, taking note of who had done it or not, she walked to the front of the and returned to the white board, clearing her throat she got ready to speak…

* * *

Johnny Storm stared blankly into space as Mr. J gave his explanation of how the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. To Johnny, this was absolutely pointless, who cared? Unless you were going to be on a game show, there was no point in knowing any piece of history. Johnny's focus switched again to the blonde he had made out with at Sabrina's party.

His hormones definitely got the better of him at that party. When he got home he had received a thorough scolding from Sue, who clearly showed her disapproval. Why did she get to kiss, but he couldn't? It wasn't fair.

The blondes silver-blue eyes locked onto his, she gave a small wave, adding a telephone hand to her ear. Johnny gave a smile of approval as Mr. J ended his lecture, all he could think about was one thing…school sucked big time.

* * *

Sue and Reed sat silently in fourth period, English Honors, behind them rain drummed against the window. With each loud splatter Reed gave a small twitch of annoyance, the rain suddenly poured down in a heavy sheet, pounding the tinted window. Reed gave an exasperated sigh.

Mrs. W watched as the class took their quiz. Most of them looked like their brains were frying from the questions. Reed and Sue walked over to her simultaneously and handed her their papers. They sat back in their seats and waited.

Twenty minutes had passed by and still no one else had handed in their quiz. Mrs. W looked worried, Reed and Sue couldn't help but smile, it was great being a brain. So for ten more minutes they sat in the painful silence until the bell gave its annoying screech, the hold on the students' brain vanished, they all stood up zombie-like and handed in their papers.

Sue and Reed walked out of the class hand in hand, meeting with Ben and Alicia to go to Physical Education. In the gym Reed looked on at Sue, who was wearing short-shorts and a tank top. Reed, along with the other young men in his class, declared her the school hottie. The school hottie who was now dating him and no other sleazebag.

Next to Sue was Alicia, who was in just about the same outfit, she was ranked the second hottie in the school. The thing about Alicia was that she didn't look totally African American, but with some Spanish origin. No body really cared, Alicia was one of the coolest people in the school, physically and personality wise.

"Today," Mr. G yelled at the freshman, "We're going to play an old classic…Dodge ball!"

Interest from the students piqued, a few students gave each other high fives, others looked nervous. Victor Van Doom however, looked really pleased. Considering with his new strength he could do some damage to Reed Richards…what a great game.

Mr. G divided the class into two teams, Ben, Reed and Alicia on one team, and Victor and Sue on the other. Sue looked mournfully at Reed who gave an encouraging smile.

"Go!" Mr. G yelled as the students ran to retrieve the dodge balls. Victor grabbed one, Ben grabbed the one, and four other students in class did as well. Each poised to attack. One boy on Ben's teamed pulled his arm back and launched, and it hurled toward Sue who gave small _'eep!' _and covered her face to wait for the inevitable.

That time never came, in front of her face was Victor's hand gripping the ball, he handed it to her.

"Come on, revenge is sweet." He smiled broadly and hurled the ball, it slapped against a blonde on the opposing team, she was deemed out and sat on the sidelines.

Sue dropped down to the ground as one narrowly missed her head and rolled as another ball landed where she would have been. Reed nimbly dodged four balls at once, not even having to use his powers. Ben power threw two balls at Victor, who dodged both.

After twenty grueling minutes of dodge ball, only Ben, Reed, Sue, and Victor remained.

"Bring it on Richards!" Victor yelled competitively.

"Okay." Reed slung his arm back and snapped it forward. The ball swirled and twirled toward Victor, he stopped it with a hand and returned fire.

Reed dodged it just barely and went to pick up another. Ben and Reed both threw one at Sue. One she side stepped away from and the other was hit her. She was called safe as Victor dived to keep her in. This boy was so competitive.

Sue sighed as she threw a ball, it hit Ben and he appeared not to make an attempt to stay in, he moped to the sideline to sit with the other students. Reed threw a ball at Victor but Sue took it in the shoulder, she gave a small cry of pain and fell down.

Reed rushed over to her, she whispered, "I'm okay, just win." He stepped back onto his side as she watched on.

Victor smirked maliciously, he had to win for Sue, he _would_ win. Reed held a ball in each hand and aimed. He pitched the balls quickly, one at a time in a diagonal path, each one colliding with Victor's sides.

Reed had won the game for his team. Victor gave a frown of unhappiness and stormed off toward the gym as the class dispersed to the locker rooms.

Victor had finished getting changed when Reed approached him, "Nice game Victor." Reed held a hand out for a handshake. Victor never returned it.

"Thanks Richards." Victor sneered obviously unhappy.

"Okay then." Reed muttered as he exited the locker rooms before heading off to lunch with Sue.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria Ben and Alicia sat holding hands at the usual table, awaiting their friends arrival. Usually Sue and Reed were early, not this time though. Ben looked at Alicia who was smiling brightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben inquired curiously, hoping he could elicit some information from her.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." Alicia responded happily, she kissed Ben swiftly, catching him off guard.

"I think I'm pretty lucky too." Ben agreed, starting to pull his lunch out.

Sue and Reed approached the half empty table, taking their seats across from Ben and Alicia.

"I heard the sophomores are going to start a food fight today." Reed explained to the others, Sue and Alicia looked distraught. The boys knew what was coming.

"I took extra time to do my hair today!" Both girls complained simultaneously.

"Then you can't get hit by food." Reed stated simply, digging into his lunch.

"I could just…" Sue trailed remembering Alicia didn't know their secret yet.

"Look, the cafeteria is almost full." Ben pointed out, a few more students entered the doors leading to a messy doom. Reed looked at his watch, it read ten forty five o'clock. In just five minutes food would be flying.

"Five minutes." Reed warned.

Suddenly, a commotion started inside of the food line, a freshman had dumped his tray on a sophomore who in turned discarded his milk on the younger student.

"Food fight!" A boy yelled to the lunch table. Food soared from every which direction, girls screamed as food splattered against them, boys laughed as they hit other kids.

Sue turned to see a floating mass of pudding coming at her, she quickly put up a small wall to protect herself. Alicia was already bending down and crawling under the table. Reed spooned up a bunch of jelly from his sandwich and launched it. It hit the school slut Christa in the hair. She screamed in outrage and ran into the bathroom crying.

Ben laughed as he pelted a few sophomores with baked potatoes he pilfered from another freshman. Suddenly, a slimy substance came into contact with his "shirt", it slid down the length of his back. Ben turned and grabbed a tray, blocking a few projectile French fries.

Sue was busy deflecting the many foods with telekinesis and force fields, but it was hard trying to make sure no one saw anything. The best she could do was to watch her back and dodge food. Sue complained as ketchup splattered in front of her new shoes.

On the other side of the room, a clean Victor watched Sue complain with disgust. Even though he shouldn't have used his powers. He was going to have to help Sue. She'd know it was him. Victor walked over to the lights and put an electricity flowing finger on it. Suddenly the room went pitch black. Now everyone was in a state of panic. It had just gotten better for Victor.

"Reed?" Sue asked through the darkness.

"Sue? Where are you?" Red called back.

Sue made a small light with a small bubble floating in her hand, she noticed Reed and walked to his side.

"Sue, that's you right?" He asked unsure of who was now latching onto him.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied, there was a large _thump, _and a groan of pain from Alicia who had hit her head on the table. Reed suppressed a laugh, he heard Ben helping her up, suddenly the lights flickered back on. Sue noticed Victor at the light switches, she mouthed a 'thank you'.

Teachers filed in and gasped, the lunch room looked like a food bomb was dropped.

"All of you will clean this up!" Mrs. G, the principal, yelled enraged at her pupils, "Get it done now!"

Soon the students were hard at work scraping, picking and throwing away food. Sue and Alicia picked up dirty food with the end of their fingers, while Ben and Reed just scooped it up unafraid.

"This is so unsanitary!" Alicia squealed as she found a hotdog by her foot.

"You're telling me." Sue replied.

"Come on girls, less complaining more work." Reed urged, Sue telekinetically grabbed his feet and tripped him.

"Not funny." Reed scolded as Ben chuckled and Alicia giggled.

After an hour of hard labor, the freshman and sophomore classes had finally finished cleaning the entire cafeteria. Reed wiped his forehead and grabbed Sue's hand as they walked out alongside of Ben and Alicia. The end of the day bell rang just as they all reached their lockers.

* * *

The five teens sat on the bus, awaiting the stop at Storm Mansion, today was group study day. The bus halted in front of the large white mansion, the couples and Johnny exited the large yellow bus and walked up the driveway.

Inside of the house, in Sue's room, Ben, Alicia, Sue, and Reed sat in a circle reading off notes.

"What is the correct term for this definition; how a book makes you feel while reading it." Sue asked slyly to the others.

Ben blurted it first, "The mood."

"Correct." Sue said, happy her friend studied the definitions.

"Uh, Sue, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Johnny called urgently through the oak door, "It's kinda urgent."

"Okay. I'll be right back, keep studying." Sue announced, getting up from her former spot and exiting.

When the door was safely shut she asked irritated, "What?"

"There's a robbery. One man, armed and hostages. The cops can't get in, I'd suggest you get past. I'll cover for you." Johnny rambled fast.

"Are you sure the cops can't get in?"

"I listened for five minutes. They said they can't get in without the robber hurting someone. He already stabbed some man because a cop tried going in. You have to go!"

"Fine, just cover for me." Sue yelled as she sprinted out the door.

"Sue had to go get bread from the store real quick for the chef. Dinner and all, she'll be back soon." Johnny declared popping his head inside the door.

The other three teens gave him a quick quizzical looked and went back to studying.

"Just freaking great," Sue muttered to herself as she ran, the bank only being another two blocks away, "We can't stay normal for more than a couple of hours. This is really getting on my nerves."

Moments later Sue was near the bank, cop car lights swirling and beeping in front of the large building. A police man stopped her.

"Sorry little girl. You can't go by, it's too dangerous." He warned her, turning her around.

'We'll see about that.' Sue thought. When she was safely out of view she turned on her invisibility, creeping in-between armed cops and the black and white cars. Finally Sue made it to the doors, how would she get in?

Sue cracked the door open slowly as the robber turned his back to yell at the old women who were depositing loot into the large bags. Sue made it in, but the doors clanged shut, the robber wheeled and set off rounds of gun fire. Glass shattered and people screamed loudly.

The police were unsure of what was going on and why the thief was firing randomly.

The police yelled from outside, "Come out with your hands up. Make it easy on yourself."

The robber pointed the gun at a middle aged man, "I don't think so." He yelled back, holding the gun and man in front of his body.

Outside the cops worried more now that there was a serious hostage situation.

Sue crept around the thief and suddenly sent a force wall out, slamming into the convict, the man he was holding slid away on the marble unconscious.

"What the?" The man asked confused.

He saw a flash of movement from a blonde girl, he shot off a round, but the bullet froze in midair.

The robber walked over to the bullet and tapped on it, it motionlessly dropped to the ground. Soon a planter was soaring in his direction and he ducked as it smashed.

"Where…"

* * *

"Is Sue!" Reed yelled at Johnny in a worried tone.

"She's just getting bread." Johnny lied.

"It's been twenty minutes!"

"Maybe she is waiting in a long line."

"Or something could've happened."

"Stop worrying and study." Johnny replied coolly and shoved Reed back into Sue's room.

"Hiyah!" Sue cried out as she blasted the robber against the wall with repetitive force walls.

The man gave grunts of pain as his head beat against the hard wall. Sue levitated a waiting line rope poll and slammed it against the robber. Soon the man was clutching his stomach as he feeble crawled away. A sudden force gripped his feet as he was hauled into the air and expelled from the building. He landed in a heap at the feet of the cops.

The invisible Sue walked out of the bank and passed by the cop cars. A sudden bubble warped from Sue's body and slammed two cars on each side of her rolling into each other. A lamp post near by coiled itself up while a mail box soared upward and landed harshly, letters and its contents sprawled all over the city street. Blonde hair started to show, the cops wheeled and shot, a shimmering force field protected Sue as the bullets ricocheted and pierced the cars.

Sue's full invisibility went back on as the force field faded, she ran away quickly back to the mansion.

* * *

It had been a whole forty five minutes before Sue entered her bedroom. Reed ran up to her and hugged her before kissing her forehead repetitively.

"Where were you?" Reed asked instinctively.

"Getting bread." Sue said.

"Sue, your nose is bleeding." Reed observed, running to the tissue box and handing it to her.

"What happened?" Reed asked instinctively.

"Nothing, I just got bread. I was waiting forever, I'm sorry it took so long." Sue apologized.

"Listen, I have to get going, it's almost four o'clock and I have gymnastics tonight." Alicia piped up, standing up. Giving a thank you and a last wave she was out the door.

Back in Sue's room Ben was already asking, "So what really happened. We both know you were using the bread as a cover up."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Sue pleaded.

"Promise." Reed and Ben responded quickly.

"I was stopping a robbery. Johnny said police couldn't get in, so I went. I got out of control and suddenly cop cars were rolling, objects were flying, cops were shooting at my bubble. So I ran back. I couldn't say anything when Alicia was here." Sue calmly stated. She saw Reed trying to hold in whatever he was going to say to her.

"I know, it was dangerous and I shouldn't have gone, but it's my job to help the people of this city. I'm glad I did it. You should just be glad I'm alive." Sue explained.

"I am." Reed finished, hugging her and then kissing her sweetly.

**

* * *

****End of chapter 8. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, I love reviews! NO FLAMES! The more reviews I get the faster I shall update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and will continue to do so. Till next update, JungleBoy.**


	9. Heartbreaks

**Okay everyone, in this chapter the first real super villain(by super villain I mean he has powers) attacks! Yes! So yeah, the Fantastic Four will fight but no one will be able to tell who they are…Sue's invisible, Johnny's on fire, Ben's a rock, and Reed bends too fast. If there are no more problems… Oh, yeah, Alicia can't feel Ben's rockiness because Reed put in some function that fools another humans touch, so she thinks she touching skin…but she's not. Okay…to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 9**

Saturday came fast, every student was relieved, except four who were still on duty. This day nothing had happened, not even a robbery, the robbers were probably taking off too! In any case, the Fantastic Four were in the park, trying to enjoy their time before something made them have to leave.

On a red and white checkered blanket sat Sue and Reed. Sue sat giggling at Reed's jokes while Reed smiled at her playfulness. If Reed could order the great things in life, Sue would definitely take the top of the list, he needed her like she needed him.

Off to the side Ben and Johnny were throwing a Frisbee back and forth. Each of the two trying to attempt tricks before or while catching the disc. Ben threw as hard as he could, the Frisbee flying away fast. Johnny sprinted and leapt, his powers unintentionally giving him a boost to catch it. He landed in a squatting position roughly as he hit the earth.

"Nice catch!" Ben called over to him.

"Thanks!" Johnny yelled back, throwing the disc.

As much as Johnny didn't want to admit it, Ben was actually cool. Two years previous Ben and Johnny had never gotten along. Johnny was always cracking on Ben, until Ben couldn't take it anymore and basically told him off. That was the first time Johnny Storm had ever gotten upset. Maybe he just wanted recognition as being a younger friend. As the years progressed they became better friends, Johnny only cracked jokes when he thought they would enlighten a mood. So now he and Ben Grimm were in the park playing a game together.

A breeze picked up, Sue's hair blew to the side, giving her a very beautiful look.

"You're beautiful Sue." Reed said, moving closer.

Sue gave a giggle, "Thanks Reed, I've gotten that enough from everyone." Reed smiled, but then frowned thinking of all the sleazebags that said it but didn't mean it, they just wanted to make out with her or something.

Reed was different from all the other boys in Sue's opinion. He cared for her, not her looks or money or whatever the other boys wanted. He was the world's greatest boyfriend in her eyes.

Sue pulled her thin sweatshirt tight around her body as another breeze broke through the air. Reed scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's up for a game of some Football?" Johnny busted enthusiastically.

"I'm game." Ben replied.

"Love doves?" Johnny asked to the teens on the blanket now cuddling.

Sue smiled, "Sure." She grabbed Reeds hand and they got up.

"Me and Ben versus you and Reed." Johnny announced.

Sue gave an approving look, she and Reed sat ready as Johnny got ready to hike the ball.

"HIKE!" Ben cried out, Johnny tossed the ball through his legs and took off down the field.

"One Mississippi…two Mississippi…" Reed counted, getting ready to go for Ben.

Sue sprinted alongside Johnny, Johnny rolled past her, Ben noticed and hurled the football as Reed barreled forward. Johnny caught the ball and ran. Suddenly he was plowed into the ground. He looked up at his attacker, Sue was pinning him down.

"Not bad for a girl." Johnny cracked.

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Sue replied unsure.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ben shouted loudly to the others.

Reed crouched with the ball in between his legs, when Sue called "hike" he threw the ball and ran. Sue was nervous as Ben counted, Johnny was guarding Reed well enough. She'd have to run it. Sue ran forward as Ben finished counting to seven Mississippi. Ben charged at her, knowing his powers were underneath his human looking body, Sue put a force field in the shape of a bubble around her body.

One moment Ben was charging, the next he was rolling across the grass feebly, Sue dissipated the force field and ran. Johnny ran toward his sister, she rolled right and around him. He ran on her heels the whole way to the end zone.

"You cheated!" Johnny pouted like a petulant four year old.

"Ben could have crushed me flat!" Sue quipped back.

"Let's just get this game going." Ben announced, brushing him self off.

Just as they got into position a giant tremor shocked through the grass, making the teens collapse.

"I have a faint feeling that's a problem we need to take care of." Reed suggested, the others nodded and they ran off to find the source.

**Just near the New York City harbor…**

"I now claim this area as mine!" Exclaimed a young man who looked to be in his late teens (yes, another teen with super powers).

His raven black hair stood spiked up, his blue eyes piercing as he scanned the area. He looked to be a normal teenager, wearing only a pair of jeans and a black shirt. His unique abilities however, made him an entity of his own.

As he stepped forward, three young men and a blonde girl emerged around the corner of a near by building, he froze.

"Stop where you are. Just give up now." Reed instructed.

"No one tells me what to do!" He roared back angrily.

"Dude, didn't we just say give up?" Johnny asked.

"Urgh!" The boy turned quickly, thrusting his arms out, a large piece of pavement levitated and hurled itself at the Fantastic Four.

"Uh oh." Johnny muttered as the large chunk whizzed forward. Ben, who was now in Thing mode, rushed forward and punched the cement. Debris flew everywhere.

"Take some of this!" Johnny yelled, shooting a jet of flames, the boy made a quick motion with is hands. Water from the harbor rose out and countered the flames, creating steam. While the team wasn't looking the boy had created a large wave, dousing Johnny's flame-filled body.

Ben braced himself for the inevitable while Reed secured himself around a nearby pole. Sue turned, she hadn't been paying attention while she planned an attack, she noticed the large wave roaring toward her. Just as it hit she created a force field, the water slammed against it, Sue held it until the water drained away.

As everyone got prepared to attack, a piece of pavement smacked into Ben, blasting him into a dumpster. Johnny soared forward, the raven haired boy smirked and in a breath created a very strong wind. The wind sent Johnny tumbling away into a brick building.

Reed waited to be attacked, nothing came…at least from the front. A jet stream of water slapped into him , followed by a volcanic heat licking at his jelly body, he felt like he was melting. Suddenly a large rock was dumped onto his feet, pinning him down.

"I have to go now, thanks for a great victory." The raven haired boy cackled.

"You haven't won yet." Sue challenged, taking a fighting stance.

"You would think a beauty like you would be at home and not fighting. I don't hurt girls. Obviously you're preventing me from what I want…so…" The boy distracted Sue.

Suddenly a sickening force squeezed Sue breathless, when she looked down a large, thick green vine had coiled around her. The boy walked over and titled her chin up.

"Maybe we could go on a date sometime." The boy suggested, Sue glared, suddenly she faded.

"Where'd she go?" He asked confused, the vine dropped and shriveled back into the concrete.

"I'm right her." Sue said, reappearing behind him and blasting him with a force wall. He fell to the ground and stumbled to get up.

"Very clever." He smirked, suddenly his hands whipped out a jet out fire, Sue threw her hands up to deflect the flames. As the flames blasted the force field, Sue used her free hand to levitate a tire, she hurled it at him. He nimbly leapt over it and continued on.

From nowhere Johnny blasted the raven haired boy with his own stream of fire. The raven haired boy used one hand to shoot at Sue and the other to keep blasting against Johnny's constant fire jet.

A mallet sized fist pummeled into the boy, making him wince and drop to his knees, Ben rushed forward and slammed against the boy who was sent sprawling on the ground. The Fantastic Four looked down on their opponent, vines crept up stealthily and quickly, constricting them all.

"You and I," The young man said to Sue, "Should make this our first date. Eliminating your friends." He smirked, watching as his vines attempted to crush the boys. Ben was too hard, Johnny was starting to make the vines catch fire and Reed couldn't be squeezed to death. Sue smiled.

"Well, let's call it a day." Sue said. Sue concentrated, levitating the boy off the ground, throwing him into the cold November water. The vines released their victims.

A wave rose up, carrying the boy, he came crashing down washing the Fantastic Four into a building. The force of the blast knocked out Sue, Johnny was trying to keep consciousness, Reed was dazed, and Ben was stuck halfway in the wall.

The raven haired boy walked over to Sue, picking her up softly, he started to walk away with Sue.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Reed yelled enraged. One arm slammed into the boy's face while the other caught Sue and placed her on the ground. The boy stared in disbelief.

"Give it up Spike." Johnny yelled, referring to the boy's hair.

"How do you know my name?" Spike asked doubtfully.

"I, uh, didn't. I just called you that because of your hair. On a positive note I'm going to blast you to ashes." Johnny stated as he pulled back his baseball arms and barraged Spike with many volcanic fireballs.

Ben, who had also rejoined the brawl, picked up another tire and threw it at Spike. Catching him off guard, the tire knocked Spiked out cold from impact.

"You could have killed him." Reed noted.

"Well, he was trying to kill us and kidnap your girlfriend. What did you want me to do? Invite him over for a spot of tea and some scones?" Ben questioned sarcastically.

Reed picked up Sue, shaking his head he whispered, "We need to get you a helmet."

Johnny called in the paranormal teen and they waited. As sirens sounded the boys and the unconscious Sue were off to Reed's house.

**Reed's Backyard (No parents are home for this scene)**

Sue and Johnny had been quarreling since Sue had gained consciousness.

"Sis, you _so_ take the part of the damsel in distress. You're the beautiful blonde who gets kidnapped and held hostage until we come save you. It's that simple. You are always knocked out and we have to haul you home." Johnny stated matter-of-factly.

Sue stared in utter disbelief, "You really think that? I could take any of you on! So don't call me a damsel in distress! Ben, do you think I take that role?" Ben fell silent, drooping his head. "Oh my god, you can't be serious! Reed do you think I am a damsel in distress?"

Again, Reed too fell silent, Sue's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall, "I can't believe any of you." Sue said before storming away.

"Sue, wait!" Reed called desperately, his arm extended to touch her shoulder, only to be blocked by a shimmering field of energy. Reed's extended arm coiled to grabbed her arm, but instead she encased her entire body in a field. Reed approached her slowly.

"Sue, it's just that…" Reed trailed as she turned around violently.

"No Reed!" Sue screamed at him, tears flowing, "I'm not some princess who needs saving! I don't need to be protected or saved. From now on I will protect myself and save myself. I'm leaving. Good bye!" Sue made to go again, but Reed intervened.

"Sue, listen!" Reed replied softly.

"NO!" Se growled and blasted Reed with an exceptionally large force field.

Sue left the house, her crying could be heard, Reed couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I can't believe this." Reed muttered as he sat in a lawn chair, "She could get hurt going solo. She probably hates me." Reed moaned frustrated with himself.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Johnny assured them…

'_Hopefully.' _Reed thought, _'I need to go after her.' _

**End of chapter 9! Wow, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I just made it over 100 reviews last chapter and I'm really happy. So please, continue to read and review. NO FLAMES! **


	10. Making Things Right

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Anyways, I thank everyone and I hope you enjoy. Please review when you're done, NO FLAMES!**

**Dedication: Nenokas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four. **

**Chapter 10 Making Things Right**

* * *

Sue bustled down the street, trying to get as far away from the boys as possible, she could definitely handle herself. She could take on anyone with her magnificent powers. She didn't need anyone to save her. Sue looked up as a large grey cloud loomed above the city, it looked like rain, everything was downcast in a large shade. The whole city looked dreary and not busy like it usually was.

"Damsel in distress. _Hmph! _I'll show those boys I can handle anything!" Sue raged as she walked.

Sue walked down the road, a large wind picked up, her skirt was picked up. She heard whistles from men walking past her and it was really gross for a fourteen year old to hear. Sue walked against it, eventually it had died down. She walked past the store where she and Alicia had gone on their 'girl trip'. It had been fun, they had to do that another day.

Sue turned her head as a car drove alongside her. It was a small limo, black with tinted windows. Sue was definitely afraid, she tried to ignore the car, but it braked. Someone from the limo got out and walked to the sidewalk where she was.

"Get in the car. We need to get to the lab and diagnose our problems." It was Victor Von Doom.

"No, leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere with you." Sue turned but he grabbed her wrist harshly, "You are hurting me."

There was another voice behind them, "Now, I know you're not hurting my girlfriend. Otherwise there is going to be a serious problem."

"What're you going to do Richards? I know you don't want to be exposed to the whole city. What are you going to do? Give me a deadly stare? You're weak Richards. These powers make us gods, but you're afraid people will hate you. " Victor sneered evilly.

"Cut it out Victor. Leave him alone!" Sue yelled helplessly.

"Oh look Reed, you're girlfriend has to stand up for you. How sad is that? Come on Sue, you need a man who can take care of you while caring for himself. Obviously, you've made only one mistake, so make up for it and come with me."

"No Victor. You're no man. You're acting like some snot nosed bully. If you still want to be my friend I suggest you shut up and leave us alone."

"You'll both regret everything that has changed!" Victor warned, opening the limo door and then slamming it shut. The limo drove off at a surprisingly fast speed.

Sue turned, "Reed." Tears filled her eyes as he hugged her, she dug her face into his neck, trying to keep warm from the rain that now enveloped the whole city.

"Listen Sue, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." Reed apologized. Sue cried harder and then hiccupped.

"You know how I get…"

"I know, but I had to apologize and make sure you were okay."

"It's a good thing you came." Sue said, she looked up, eyes red and puffy. The cloud gave its all, rain poured out unrelentingly.

A breeze blew through, Reed reached out to remove a stray lock of hair blocking Sue's face. Reed kissed her passionately, the rain beat down on them harshly, when they broke Reed wrapped an arm around her. They turned and walked into a small café and ordered coffee, waiting for the rain to stop.

* * *

At Storm Mansion Johnny idly snapped his fingers, laying on his back in bed, staring out the window. He was bored, he definitely needed to find someone to hang out with, he knew just the person. Johnny flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number quickly. On the other end was a young girl.

"Hello?" The girl questioned as she picked up.

"Hey babe, it's Johnny, Johnny Storm. I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Johnny smiled on the other end.

"Johnny, I've missed you!" The girl shrieked.

"I know, I've missed you too, I've been really busy lately. Wanna catch up today at my house?" Johnny asked in his "cool" tone.

"I'd love to!" The girl on the other end responded.

"You know where…" Johnny was cut off.

"Yes, I've seen your house before. I'll be there soon!" She sped through and hung up quickly.

* * *

Sue and Reed sat in the small café, sitting in a corner, sipping lazily at their Frappucinos. Sue kept apologizing repetitively as she snuggled close to Reed.

"I truly am sorry. I'm just so confused and dazed right now. We have these powers that we have to keep at bay, we have to fight crime while trying to maintain normal lives. On top of it we have school. I've been under so much stress and I've been bottling up everything. It feels good to just let it all out. I'm so sorry I hit you with a force field. I just don't see myself like a damsel in distress and I thought that you being my boyfriend wouldn't see me like that either."

"Sue, everything is okay. Trust me, I'm not mad or anything, we're all in this together. I understand how you feel. I'm here for you and always will be. I'm the one who needs to apologize. You're not a damsel in distress, you are strong enough, you can take care of yourself. I'm really sorry. I love you Sue." Reed reminded her as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I know you do and that's why I love you." Sue smiled and grabbed her Frappucino and took a small sip. There was a long silence throughout the café.

"This is some crazy weather." Reed said casually.

"I know." Sue replied, staring out into the sheets of pouring liquid outside, hammering the window panes with fury, "The rain makes me happy you know. Just something about it."

"Hmm…" Reed mumbled in understanding.

"I wonder what Johnny's doing right now, I'm sure he's found something to do at home." Sue piped up after a while.

"I can only imagine." Reed murmured.

* * *

In Johnny's room, Johnny was preoccupied. On Johnny's bed was Johnny, in a heated lip lock with Sarah, the blonde from Sabrina's Halloween party. They had been for the past five minutes, Johnny had never felt so good in his life. This was exceptionally fun. Why hadn't he started earlier? He paused, thinking about how Sue would react.

Sarah pulled away, gasping for the breath she so eagerly required.

"Johnny, I can't do this. I'm too young. I have to go. Bye." Sarah ran out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Minutes later a car came and she was driven home.

"Damn that felt good." Johnny noted, licking his lips and then laying back down on his bed.

* * *

"It looks like the sky is clearing up." Sue announced, Reed looked outside, the cloud was parting allowing the sun to spread its warmth upon the city that desperately needed it.

"You're right. Ready to go home?" Reed said before downing the last of his iced coffee.

"Yes I am." Sue agreed, they stood up and walked out of the café.

**Please review! NO FLAMES! Nice things only.**

**Poll: Favorite chapter?**

**One review said you're only sticking around for sex. If you're only sticking around for that then you're reading for the wrong reason. There will be no sex in this story! They're freshman! Maybe in the sequel…a little lemon because the sequel skips to Junior year. Otherwise there's no sex! Okay?**


	11. Problem

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You all rock, keep reviewing! Could you all go to my two Fantastic Four oneshots and review them please? It'd make me happy and possibly, just maybe, update chapter 12 faster. Thanks, R&R this chappie. **

**Dedication: LoveWildFire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 11 Problem**

* * *

Sue watched intently at the lunch table as her boyfriend and best friend, Victor, were caught in a serious glaring contest. It had been going on for the past few minutes, Sue had thought it was a friendly contest, but she was wrong. Victor's icy blue eyes gave Reed a nasty cold gaze, while Reed's softer blue eyes attempted to penetrate Victor's. Their gazes seemed to be ineffective.

There was only one way to end this war.

"Stop acting like children you two." Sue snapped irritated, rubbing her temples softly, Victor begged to differ.

"Come on Susan, boys will be boys." He declared and went on, "It was just a friendly staring contest."

Sue saw through that lie in a second. Sue knew that the boys were fighting over her, it was obvious the moment that they had set foot inside the school, Sue sighed in frustration.

"You two can be as immature as Johnny can and that's saying a lot for the two of you." Sue sighed, giving up, she walked over to her friend Christa. As she left she muttered, "Boys."

That's when the problems between Victor and Reed became vocalized, it started off as a whisper and rose to a full fledged argument.

"You're just jealous because I got Sue's heart!" Reed countered Victors previous attack.

"At least I can provide her with what she needs." Victor quipped viciously.

"Who says I can't? Sue likes me for me, not for money or any of that crap. I don't buy love!"

"Sue's not yours. Things happen Reed, things that you thought that would never be imaginable. Something things just…disappear." Victor smirked and turned on his heel, striding out of the cafeteria with too much aplomb within his veins. Reed was boiling.

But what had Victor meant when he said, 'things happen, things that you thought that would never be imaginable. Something things just…disappear.'? Was Victor implying something bad would happen to Sue. If Victor even thought about hurting Sue, Reed would personally strangle him. As Reed pondered a possible meaning, the blonde beauty returned, captivating him.

"What happened to Victor?" Sue asked, cocking her head to the side, peering at him curiously. Reed smiled, Sue was adorable without realizing it.

"What?" Sue persisted.

"Nothing. Victor left, he said something about a project." Reed replied dazed, still staring at Sue.

"What, is there something on my face?" Sue asked concerned, touching different areas of her face.

"No, you're flawless, I was just looking at your beauty." Reed told her, causing a blush to invade Sue's cheeks.

"Thanks Reed." Sue said still flushed from his previous comment.

* * *

School ended dully two excruciatingly long hours later, the students relieved to be going home, after all, it was the beginning of winter break. Sue sighed as she sat in her seat on the bus, looking outside the window, fresh powdered snow flowed down in a light flurry. Like New York needed any more snow. Opposite of her sat Johnny, a large grin spread wide across his face.

The bus rolled to a halt in front of Storm Mansion, Johnny and Sue exited the bus cautiously, not wanting to slide and fall on the icy driveway. Sue and Johnny stepped inside the house, the lights were dimmed slightly, the fireplace was lit. Sue stepped into the flickering light of the fire, the flames roared as she sat in front of the warmth, laying there she began to think.

An hour or so passed, Sue was still thinking by the fireplace, suddenly her cell phone went off. She shrieked in alarm, sending out a force field that knocked over a end table. Sue rubbed her temple with one hand while she picked up the ringing phone in the other.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Hey Sue. It's Reed. You mind if Ben and I come visit?" Reed questioned politely and then added, "I wanna see you again." Sue gave a small laugh, boy was he crazy for her.

"Sure, maybe you two can spend the night. We're supposed to get a foot of snow. Maybe tomorrow we'll have a snow war." Sue suggested.

"We'll be there soon." Reed responded and hung up. As soon as Sue hung up her thoughts went immediately back to what she had been thinking about for the past hour or so; Victor. He had hurt her, she rubbed her wrist gingerly where he had gripped, his grip was uncharacteristically strong. Plus he was attempting to take her to the lab, he was going to force her if Reed had not shown up.

Something was different, Sue couldn't tell what, but something was changing Victor into some monster. Sue wasn't quite sure how long she could go pretending to want to be friends with him when he was seriously scaring her.

Minutes later, the door bell rang, the butler courteously opened the large oak doors, allowing two snow covered boys entrance, they shivered, shaking off and then taking a seat by the fire to warm themselves. Sue smiled as Reed walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her as they snuggled by the fire.

Ben closed his eyes and dozed off within minutes. Sue and Reed collapsed on the floor next to Ben, all three of the teens taking a nice long nap.

Two hours later, Sue, Reed and Ben finally woke up. Sue yawned as she stretched out, sitting up, Reed sat up next to her rubbing his eyes. Ben laid on his back staring at the ceiling,

"What next?" Ben asked jokingly.

"Food of course." Reed responded playfully.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Sue replied humbly before dragging the boys into the marble kitchen. The teens rummaged through the cabinets and drawers for a few minutes, finally deciding on some hot chocolate and macaroni and cheese.

Ben drummed his finger son the table as they waited patiently for the food to be finished, Sue meanwhile brought out the hot chocolate topped with fluffy whipped cream. Ben immediately slurped half down, Reed and Sue stared, the hot chocolate was burning hot.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That hot chocolate is really hot and you slurped it down no problem." Reed said incredulously.

"Didn't feel it really." Ben replied.

Half an hour and three stomachs full later, Sue, Reed and Ben sat on the couch watching a movie. As the movie rolled on, and the time grew later, Sue dozed off on Reed's chest. She snuggled closer, causing Reed to blush as Ben looked at them. Reed merely shrugged and wrapped his arms around her.

No sooner than Sue had fallen asleep, Ben and Reed had too fallen asleep. Before they did however, they had returned Sue to her bedroom and gathered blankets and pillows for themselves.

* * *

The next morning started early, Reed and Sue had woke up at five o'clock to watch the sunrise. They were sitting on Sue's ledge near her window in Sue's bedroom. They looked up at the sky, which looked beautiful. It was very serene.

A yawn from behind them made the two teens topple off the ledge in a heap. Ben chuckled at the two entangled teens who made frustrated grunts as they disentangled themselves. Sue got up and dusted herself off, Reed scoffed at Ben, mostly for ruining the nice moment. Shrugging it off, the three left to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before they prepared for their day in the winter wonderland.

At ten o'clock, Ben, Sue and Reed had all gotten changed, getting ready to go out and play in the snow. Sue and Reed were holding each other as they waited for Ben patiently by the door.

"Ready for the war?"

The two turned around to see Ben walking toward them, Reed and Sue gave a quick nod before they all exited the mansion into the expansive backyard.

Sue yelped as a large snowball provided by Ben flew at her, she created a force field, the snowball exploding on impact. During the diversion, Ben scooped up another handful of snow and chucked it at Reed. The snow had such an impact Reed was knocked flat on his back in the snow. Ben laughed and Reed gave a nervous chuckle.

Ben's hands reflexively covered his face as a barrage of levitating snowballs pelted all over his body. Reed created a large spoon with a hand, he pull his arm back and slung it at Ben, drenching him in snow. Sue ducked as the boys turned on her, she being the only not hit yet so far. When she turned on her invisibility, her clothes hung in mid-air, her face and hair disappearing.

"What's going on?" Sue asked confused, this had never happened before.

"I think I have an answer." Reed said, thinking about it."

Inside the mansion, Ben, Reed, and Sue discussed what was happening over a cup of hot chocolate.

"I believe that our clothes were exposed to the cosmic energy for only so long. After a while it died out, being nonexistent. So in theory, when Johnny "Flame's on" he will incinerate his clothes. When your invisibility is turned on, only your physical body will disappear." Reed paused, stretching out wide, his clothes became tighter as he stretched more. "I can't extend without ripping my clothes in half. So, the only thing now being permanently exposed to the clouds power…"

"Would be our jumpsuits from the accident." Ben realized.

"So whether we disappear, stretch, or "Flame on", the suits should do whatever our powers do?" Sue questioned.

"Well, yes, they should." Reed responded.

Ben was confused by this and asked, "How are we supposed to fight crime when we don't wear our suits all of the time?"

"Good question." Sue agreed, watching Reed, noticing he was deep in thought.

"We'll just have to wear them under the clothes we wear." That's all Reed could've thought up.

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure." Ben said.

"We'll just have to make the best of what we have." Reed noted.

"Yes we will." Sue agreed.

"Make the best of whatever we have." She repeated to herself softly…

**

* * *

**

**Review! Not much to say except thank you to everyone who reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't update I've been really busy. I'll try to update soon.**


	12. The Beginning

**Ben can still taste the food he eats. He just can't feel the heat from hot things.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**Dedication: Lil Cwick **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four! --'**

**Chapter 13 The Beginning **

Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben all crept around the caution tape, avoiding anything laying around. No one seemed to be around the explosion site, where Reed's object transporter device blew up, unleashing it's cosmic fury upon only the four teens. As the four approached the actual transporter device, their powers started to turn on, mostly due to cosmic energy still escaping the worm hole.

Reed looked around as he extended his neck to find the suits they had been wearing during the accident. In the process he was scolded by a flaming Johnny, who immediately back away, fearing he would burn the others. Reed saw Ben lifting up large pieces of debris trying to look. And Sue…where was Sue?

"Sue!" Reed yelled frantically, "Where are you?" His extended body began to snake in all directions looking for the missing beauty.

"I'm right here." Sue replied calmly, she was invisible due to the seeping cosmic energy.

"Put up a field so I can tell where you are." Reed instructed.

The invisible blonde rolled her eyes and put up a force field, Reed sighed in relief knowing she was still there.

After what seemed to be hours of looking for the jump suits, Ben finally cried out, "Found them!"

Reed and the Storms smiled. A flaming Johnny quickly snatched one with his fire coated hands, the material amazingly did not burn up, he slipped it on quickly encasing the inferno that was his body. Johnny sighed in relief knowing that he did not have to worry about burning anymore of his clothes.

On the other side was Ben, his suit had stretched to form fit his golem-like body, but the top part could not fit over his upper half. Ben sighed knowing it was no use.

On Reed's other side was an invisible girl, stripping down to her bra and underwear, Johnny had turned around pale and Ben had turned as to not get Reed mad for staring. Reed however was stuck staring, imagining what the full boded Sue would look like.

"Stop gaping Richards!" Invisible Sue yelled tugging on her jump suit, her body reappeared as her jump suit covered her body. Re-concentrating she faded out, fading back in with smile knowing the suit worked well.

"Cosmic energy keeps seeping out, Ben, just destroy it." Reed directed, Ben walked over to the destroyed device and immediately impaled it. Leaving no seeping energy, just thousands of pieces of a trans-dimension teleported.

Reed before long was clad in a blue jump suit, stretching his arms and legs to make sure his suit served its purpose. The four teens took off from the site as the morning light became brighter.

On the small handheld satellite radio, a report came in loud and clear.

"_Downtown New York is currently being destroyed and attacked by a rampaging teen. He seems to have some sort of "powers, enabling him to control the environment." _There was a loud crash and a yell, _"We'll have more coverage as the military moves in." _

The feed became fuzzy from the reporter's side. The Fantastic Four exchanged glances and ran toward their destination.

When the Fantastic Four arrived, no one was occupying the streets, car were over turned, debris was burning, the city was a mess. The four weaved their way through masses of random objects that had been obliterated, there was smoke up ahead. They started to run.

As they ran, a giant gust blew, it blew them into a near by building. The teens glanced in the area where the jet stream had come from. A dark figure was moving in the billowing smoke that obscured their vision. From the way the figure was shaped, it appeared to be a man or boy.

The figure stepped into view, the first thing that left their mouth was, "Hey beautiful."

Sue gasped while the boys gaped…

**That's chapter 12. I know, it was really short. But I wanted the Fantastic Four to be revealed in chapter 13. Plus, next chapter will be way longer and have lots of action and fighting. Guess who wins the fight…**


	13. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4.**

**Chapter 13 War**

The figure stepped into view, the first thing that left their mouth was, "Hey beautiful."

Sue gasped while the boys gaped…

Spike, their new nemesis, stepped out of the smoke that coiled around the city street. He stood triumphantly, staring at the four now on the ground at his mercy, he smirked.

"You're going down." Johnny said before saying his favorite catch phrase, "Flame on!" Bright flames enveloped Johnny's body, a raised an arm and released a flurry of volcanic jet streams. Spike easily stopped them with his own flick of his wrist.

Inside Reed's head, thoughts flowed wildly, there was no way they could win. _'We're doomed and so is the city. He's too powerful, especially because he can manipulate the earth, the air, the water and fire. To make it worse he's after my girlfriend! We'll have to formulate some kind of plan.'_

Reed's attention was averted when Sue, who had been previously laying next to him, faded out of existence.

Everyone stopped, including Spike who was now weary of anything around him, but his focus remained on the boys. He could have no distractions. Spike thought he heard something from behind him move, so instantly a large gust of wind blew, though no girl screams or crashes were heard.

Suddenly, Spike was blasted to his feet by a fore wall hurled form behind him. Spike spun around to see the blonde goddess glaring at him quite angrily. Spike lowered his hands, fire shooting from it, Sue deflected it with a force field. From behind, Ben had gotten up, he bull dozed into Spike who went soaring through the air.

Reed and Johnny got up, Ben stood waiting for Spike to get up, finally Sue rematerialized into existence.

"Brilliant Sue." Reed said, she walked over to him and hugged him.

Spike, who was on the other side of a car thirty feet away, had started to stand up. Give an angry cry of frustration, a large wind picked up the car and sent it careening toward the Fantastic Four.

The Fantastic Four waited until the car finally got close enough, Sue interjected with Ben's plan to catch the car, creating a barrier between them. The car slammed against the field, falling back onto the pavement. Ben moved through the field and picked up the car and threw it back at Spike tenfold.

Spike quickly upturned a large piece of pavement, creating a shield that soon cracked at the sheer force the car created, the pavement and car exploding. Debris flew everywhere, Sue created a force field to protect the team quickly, holding it as chunks of ruble bounced off harmlessly.

Johnny took to the sky, Sue vanished into thin air, while Ben and Reed both disappeared out of view. Spike waited in growing apprehension, waiting for the attack. It came from the left, a large rubbery mallet slammed into his rib cage, sending him sprawling. A car was dumped on him. There was a sizzling followed by a crackling noise as Johnny melted the tires into the pavement.

Johnny, Reed and Ben all waited, finally the unexpected happened, Spike never tried to get up. The boys smiled with satisfaction, the army was coming down the road, their tanks bull dozing through cars and ruble. Now all they had to do was wait for the army to retrieve Spike and they could leave.

Reed, Ben and Johnny all waited behind the corner of a building, waiting for the army to get Spike. It never came, the earth below their feet started shaking and quaking so hard it was hard to stand. The tanks stopped moving. The car that was once melted to the ground to suppress Spike was now rolling away. Spike brushed himself off casually and looked at his new opponents.

Spike held his hands out, then pulled his fingers like he was grabbing something invisible. Nothing happened…

Water leapt out of buildings near by, he started to manipulate it into a massive wave, it was tsunami like. The tanks slow edged backwards, soon the wave appeared as if it could take out the whole block, Spike released it. The noise it made was louder than a jet taking off, speeding at the tanks. When it made contact it washed them away easily.

Spike smirked evilly, then glanced around for the Fantastic Four. A force field exploded in front of him, he took the hit and caught his balance.

"You know sweetie, I'd really like to get to know you, maybe I could…" Spike never finished as a trio of force fields blasted into him, "I'm sick of playing games!" He snarled in rage, he sent streams of fire, hoping to find out where she was. Suddenly, his fire blasted against something, he saw the blonde reappear holding a fore field just in front of her.

Suddenly Sue felt drained, she collapsed as the fire hissed over her head.

Spike walked towards her, "Now I'll play a little game with you." He smirked as Sue watched him with half open eyes, trying to keep consciousness.

"Get away from her." A surge of an electrical current lifted him off his feet.

"Victor?" Sue asked lightheaded.

"Yes, it's me Sue. He won't touch you." Victor reached Sue and helped her up.

Unfortunately as he got her up, he had to shove her aside as he took a large whiplash from a string of strong water, Reed, Johnny, and Ben reappeared to help fight.

Reed stretched an arm and grabbed Sue, drawing her into his elastic body. Ben and Johnny charged toward Spike. Ben gave a thunderous clap, sonic waves knocking Spike backwards, Johnny launched jets of flame and burned a small part of Spike's arm.

Victor, who had recovered, stalked angrily hands at his sides. As he walked Ben and Johnny soared past on either side of him tumbling down the cement. Victor opened a palm, electricity sprang from it in a large swirling bolt, making contact with Spike. Spike cried in pain from the shock, but continued to attack Victor.

Victor made a fist with his outstretched hand and smashed through concrete that sped toward him after being levitated. Spike was strong, but Victor _always _had the power, no matter what. Victor clicked his metal fingers, sending more surges toward Spike. Spike conjured up a wall of concrete which was blasted apart.

Victor braced himself as a vortex of air sped toward him, apparently trying to barrel him into a nearby car. Victor continued to send blast of power however. Johnny's fireballs flew forward, sizzling as they burned Spike's clothes.

Ben chucked a car and street lamp at Spike, who barely dodged both, during the process another stream of fire collided into him.

The Fantastic Four and Victor could tell that Spike was wearing out.

Victor elected himself to end, he ran toward Spike, grabbed the boy by the neck as he slumped to breath and sent a strong electrical current through his body. Spike lost consciousness.

Victor smirked and walked away, toward the Fantastic Four all grouped around Reed who was still holding Sue.

A loud grumbling noise could be heard as the earth beneath them rumbled with tremors, the tanks were back. A General officer was shouting, "Give up you…paranormal freaks!"

"Quick," Victor said, "We can get to my father's jet and get out of here."

Johnny, Reed and Ben looked at each other, shrugged and left.

Inside a tank the General officer growled over his com, "Base, they're getting away. Pursue them by all means. We have one paranormal in our custody. Over."

Inside the jet, the chauffeur began to lift the jet into the air, and then took off fast.

"Go faster Leonard." Victor commanded, "I see two jets coming!"

The boys looked out the window, indeed Victor was right, two missile carrying air force planes were pursuing them. Leonard pushed the gear forward and the plane picked up speed.

"This is the Air Force, we are asking you to descend. Over."

"Don't Leonard, just keep going." Leonard never answered the call.

"Descend now or we will be forced to bring you down." The Air Force said again over the radio. The boys looked at each other in a nervous way.

"You had your warning." The fuzzy transmission spat out.

The boys and Leonard could here rockets being fired from behind them.

Sue suddenly woke up, sitting up. As they all looked out the window four small dots trailed them, all four gaining speed with each second.

"Any ideas on how to stop them?" Ben asked.

"I have one to get rid of the heat seeker." Johnny said, going to the door, he unlatched.

"No!" Everyone screamed, but Johnny jumped out into the air.

"Flame on!" Johnny yelled, his body became engulfed before taking off, the one heat seeker on his tail.

Sue screamed in horror watching her brother fly below, not knowing what to do now, her brother was being followed by a heat seeker and they were being stalked by missiles.

The missiles closed in, the scanner on the Von Doom jet screeched, three blinking lights lit up.

"Any ideas now?" Ben gulped.

"We'll have to take them out ourselves." Victor said.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked uncertain.

"Reed, I need you to hold me out of the plane so I can strike them down with lightning. Ben you hold him." Victor directed.

"We can't!" Reed protested.

"Do it now!" Victor yelled, Reed wrapped his elastic arms around Victor and Ben grabbed Reed's feet.

Seconds later a determined Victor and stretching Reed were dangling outside. Victor immediately got to his task, sending blasts of energy at the missiles. One's tail was hit, it fizzled out and swerved before exploding. Victor aimed at another one, he sent a strong surge, which made it too explode. He hoped the one behind it had blown up too.

Out of the explosion came the last missile, it was too close.

"Pull us in, quick!" Reed screamed as he stretched his head to yell to Ben.

Ben hauled them inside the luxury jet in seconds.

Victor looked at the scanner, a minute till impact.

"Forty five seconds…" Victor announced.

Sue was suddenly on her feet, standing at the back of the plane.

"Sue what're…" Reed's voice trailed off as Sue's normally deep blue eyes iced over in a fluorescent ice-blue. Reed was dumbfounded at what she was doing.

"Ten seconds." Victor said.

"What is that!" Leonard asked wildly as a shimmering purple and blue jell covered his windshield, it traveled down the length of the plane.

Reed understood now, Reed stood by Sue prepared to catch her incase she used too much energy.

The missile collided with the force field, shattering the force field and causing the missile to explode, the plane rocked and swerved, but Leonard kept the plane in the air.

"You did it Sue!" Ben and Victor yelled. Reed was holding Sue, wiping away the blood that drained from her nose.

Down below, everyone on the plane could hear one more loud explosion. Sue started crying. Everyone thought the same thing…Johnny.

Haha, another cliffy. REVIEW! If I get enough I'll update pretty damn soon. Let me know…what you think. NO FLAMES. Next chapter, The F4 and Victor are revealed in the news…dun dun dun.


	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four!**

**Chapter 14 Revelations**

_The missile collided with the force field, shattering the force field and causing the missile to explode, the plane rocked and swerved, but Leonard kept the plane in the air. _

"_You did it Sue!" Ben and Victor yelled. Reed was holding Sue, wiping away the blood that drained from her nose._

_Down below, everyone on the plane could hear one more loud explosion. Sue started crying. Everyone thought the same thing…Johnny._

Leonard made a quick descent, landing the small jet near the harbor where the explosion had occurred. Everyone scrambled out, looking out into the bay, Ben, Sue, Reed, and Victor only saw a burning garbage float…and no Johnny to be seen.

Sue sobbed into Reed's shoulder, Reed trying to comfort her when really he couldn't, even Ben was shedding monstrous tears. It was a sad day for the Fantastic Four.

"They shot him. Why did he do that? I could've held them off!" Sue screamed into Reed, he hugged her tightly.

"Sue, there was nothing any of us could've done. Johnny did it to protect everyone." Reed replied mournfully, his eyes even began to tear, Victor on the other hand stood with his mouth wide open.

The Air Force jets were coming back…and fast. Tanks were digging up cement as they ambled forward.

Sue broke away from Reed, the energy around Sue was unsettling, her hair flailed around her head angrily as her eyes frosted over again. Reed gulped, pleading to God what he thought was going to happen wouldn't.

But it did…

Sue walked forward, air spinning around her wildly, her telekinesis going wild with power. The boys attempted to halt her but they were tossed back easily. The tanks continued on toward the teens that were now in sight.

Sue was still walking calmly, though everything around her was crazy as her rage took over. The tanks were now only more than quarter of a mile away and closing in on their intended targets. The Air Force planes were also approaching, circling overhead of the scene, prepared to help if necessary. Though the pilots believed five tanks was enough to take down some teenagers.

Unbeknownst to the opposing parties, a newscaster van watched form an alley way, watching and filming everything.

Sue had now reached the tanks. They halted slowly, as not to squish the young blonde beneath, blue energy swirled still as objects flew about. Sue didn't know what was happening, but it felt as if something had taken over her body, giving her strength she never knew she had.

"Surrender or prepare to be fired at." A General officer shouted over his system, but Sue didn't seem to listen. Instead, she was lifting her hands. Sue concentrated with all over her might, giving it every emotion, consuming the tank in telekinetic energy.

Sue lifted her hands higher, levitating the tank in turn. Sue made a quick mashing motion, the tank's sides crumpled in and she hurled it as far as she could.

"Peter Smith to Live News, you have to see this." Peter Smith said inside his van, giving feed to the news station. Now millions around the world would see…

The tanks fired, Sue focused enough to push a missile into a building while a surge of electricity took out another. The boys came rushing forward. Victor welded a tank's barrel shut, disabling it's ability to shoot.

The Thing ran at a tank and jump high into the air. He soared onto it's roof, he threw his gigantic fists around, impounding it like a paper back. He grabbed the barrel and twisted it shut. Reed tossed an elastic arm to a mail box, he pulled the object free sending it soaring, it made contact with the last tank's missile and they exploded.

Sue's power surge had only begun. Sue threw force fields as big as the tanks, rocking them and over turning them. Ben and Victor ran over to them to demolish the tanks easily. One tank was left, shooting out its ammunition. Victor zapped as much as he could, taking out many of the harmful projectiles.

Sue knocked two missiles into each other, blowing each other up. Ben grabbed a missile in mid-flight and hurled it back, blowing up the tank as the crew ran away unscathed.

From above the Air Force jets zoomed forward, dropping grenades. Sue held up a force field, bombs exploding all over above the teens.

Sue grabbed a jet with her telekinesis and pulled it into the bay, it's pilot floating down in a parachute. The other plane surged forward, Victor took out it's wing with a electrical bolt, it swerved and spiraled out of control into the water.

Suddenly they heard a cough and a slosh of water from behind them….Johnny.

Sue suddenly snapped out of her powerful trance and began to sob as she hugged her brother. Suddenly Johnny was hugging an invisible sibling as Sue faded out.

Around the world people stared at their television sets with the same expression of surprise and fright.

The newscasters replayed the whole scene continuously.

"In today's news, we have shocking footage of four teenagers with superhuman powers. Sources say they had stopped another teen with the same sort of mutation earlier today. The question is what set of the young blonde girl into attacking the military. The real question though is, are they really friend or foe? We'll have more details and footage as soon as possible." The female newscaster smiled before a commercial began.

The Live News Van was intently keeping focus on the now five teenagers until the suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What were you thinking back there? You could've killed someone or yourself! How could you lose control?" Reed was berating Sue on her act of rage.

"I _thought _my baby brother was _dead!_" Sue yelled back, "What would you have done if your sisters had been chased by heat seekers and then you though that _they_ were _dead_? My powers are inclined by my emotions. When you mix rage, fright and attacks by the army you can't just expect someone not to lose it! I was scared my brother was dead! I was scared something would happen to us…I…was scared."

Sue broke down again, hugging Reed tightly as she cried, in the corner Ben was asking Johnny if he was okay. Victor stood awfully quiet in the corner, staring intently at the television, making a tsking noise as he watched Sue attack the tanks.

"It looks as if we've been exposed." Victor said as he looked at the others.

Sue's head snapped up immediately, "What do you mean, exposed?"

"Watch for yourself."

Everyone in the room walked over to the big screen to get a look at what Victor was talking about, it turned out he was right. Everyone watched their battle with the army. Johnny whistled as he watched Sue crumple the tank and toss it down the road.

"Who knew you were that strong?" Johnny asked.

"We don't know the extent into which our powers go in strength. Sue could've blown up the city for all we know. That's why we have to keep a lid on things for now." Reed explained.

**REVIEW! Please, if I get more than 10 I will update super fast. Maybe like…Thursday? I have a track meet on the 4th so I can't update then. Happy New Year.**


	15. Under Seige

**Note: This will be kind of like X-Men. Sorry, I love that idea but I'm not using the whole idea…just the whole mansion invasion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or the scene plot from X-Men.**

**Chapter 15 Under Siege**

Leonard answered the door, expecting to see a friend of Victor's, but the guest was none of the sort. It was the army…

Thirty soldiers were stationed in the front of the mansion, two tanks stationary behind them, Leonard presumed more soldiers were placed everywhere around the house.

"Are you Leonard?" One of the soldiers questioned in a gruff voice.

"Yes, may I help you?" Leonard politely asked, pretending like he had no idea what was going on.

"You're under arrest for helping the likes over those five teenagers escape. You and those five will be taken into custody for the safety of New York City." The soldier waved his hand and two other soldiers moved in and grabbed Leonard, tearing him out of the mansion's doorway.

Leonard kept quiet as he was dragged into the street, surrounded by more soldiers.

Inside the Fantastic Four and Victor were in Victor's room.

Suddenly, foot steps thundered and reverberated through out the mansion's hard wood floor, Victor rushed to his window.

"You guys, we've gotta get out of here." Victor said, suddenly the door opened revealing a soldier. He was about to yell for his companions.

Sue turned in a flash, casting her arm outward, telekinetically throwing the soldier over the banister to the floor below.

All of the soldiers looked up from where their companion lay unconscious, their eyes narrowed. The lead soldier waved his hand and silently they crept up the stairs.

Sue shut the door with her telekinesis when Johnny asked, "So do you have any secret passages or anything to get out?"

"No." Victor replied bitterly, making it seem as it was obvious.

"We're going to have to fight our way out." Ben suggested.

"No," Reed interjected quickly, "Let's just go out the window." The others nodded, Reed lowered Johnny down quietly, then Ben. As he went to turn to Sue the door opened again. There were multiple soldiers, Victor sent a flash of electricity towards the soldiers who all moved quick enough, the railing blew up.

"What kind of guns do they…" Sue was trying to ask if they'd get hurt, but a gun shot went off, and a dart inserted itself into Victor's neck.

Sue threw up a force field, keeping the soldiers and darts at bay, "Get him out!"

"I'm not leaving you Sue!" Reed protested stubbornly.

"I can do this. I promise nothing will happen." Sue looked stern.

"If you're not out soon, I'm coming back in." Reed told her quickly, hoisting himself and Victor out of the window.

As soon as they were out, Sue let down the force field, inviting the soldiers in. Sue smiled to them sweetly, and suddenly shimmered out of existence.

"Hey…where'd she-" One of the soldiers was cut off as an invisible girl pushed them aside and ran out the door.

"After her!" Sue stood silently as the soldiers rushed past, she looked below seeing the whole house had been infiltrated with fifty soldiers. From behind her more soldiers exited a bedroom. Sue let out a gasp of surprise…

"Flame on!" Johnny yelled, bright red and orange flames engulfed his entire body, soldiers backed up as heat radiated from his body. Ben had turned off his hologram, revealing his large orangey golem self, the soldiers watched him wearily.

The soldiers were at a loss. The Thing picked up a patio table up and hurled it at the ring of soldiers, taking out three. He lifted two chairs and threw them, taking out two more soldiers. Ben rushed forward to start a brawl. Reed had left Victor behind a bush and run into the brawl as well, his mallet arms blowing back large numbers of soldiers.

Johnny, who knew his powers would kill anyone, tried being as smart as he could, throwing small fireballs to keep soldiers at bay. Johnny swerved by the door as a dart hurled toward him, he ducked and the dart passed through the glass, shattering it.

Ben looked over at Reed, who had seven soldiers trying to subdue the rubber band -like teen, Ben rushed over to help his best friend.

Inside the mansion, Sue slipped around guards with her invisibility on, _'This is suicidal.' _She thought as she slipped past three guards on her trip to the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped, there were at least ten soldiers in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator and the pantry.

A sudden force slammed into her, she stumbled forward and gulped.

"She's in here." The guard who hit her yelled. Suddenly flour was thrown up in the air, Sue couldn't get a force field up in time, her once invisible body drenched in powder.

The guard behind her smirked, "Not so clever are you." Sue felt exposed, but she knew she was the one with the powers.

"I'm actually quite clever." Sue spoke softly, turning to face the now confused guard, "It's you who is not." Sue lifted up her hands, lifting up the soldier and hurling him into the living room.

The soldiers all began to fire off darts, Sue froze darts, redirected them and blocked them with her force fields. Sue's eyes swirled over in it's icy blue color, power warped around her, rising with each moment.

Sue encased her body in a force field, darts still ricocheting off all over, Sue waited patiently.

As the gun fire ceased, Sue let the force field go, it exploded and surged forward. Soldiers were blasted through windows and the back door, chairs slammed against soldiers, it was all chaos.

Suddenly ran past unconscious guards into the backyard. There was more gun fire. Sue put up a wall of cosmic purple-blue energy as she ran and threw herself into the pool, the flour washing off of her body.

In the corner of the yard, the boys were hard at work fending off the thirty soldiers, while another ten diligently hunted down Sue.

Reed slammed a mallet shaped fist into a soldiers gut, a bent over, Reed brought up the mallet shape fist which met with the soldier's chin, throwing him up into the air. Ben swiped at a small group of soldiers, knocking them unconscious. Johnny was gathering guns and ammunition into one pile. As he pulled back an arm and hurled a fireball, a blue energy warped and swirled, containing the deadly explosion.

Sue joined the boys, she clapped her hands, everything stopped. The boys looked around, anything within a twenty foot radius other than themselves and Sue was frozen. Sue smiled.

"We gotta get out of here." Johnny suggested. The Thing grabbed Victor, tossed him onto his shoulder and they ran down the road away from the mansion.

The tanks fired, the explosion knocking the five teenagers off their feet, they rolled along the hard pavement.

The Johnny, Sue and Reed all let out small yelps as they were darted in their helpless state. Ben glared at the soldiers who started to back away.

The last thing Ben remembered was an ear-splitting noise and then blackness…

**REVIEW! That's it…I know, kinda short. The next chapter will be plenty longer, peace meeting…whoot! All will be good…I know it's early to announce, but only ten chapters until this story comes to a close and ends with a bang. A reviewer said, good thing Ben isn't so dramatic about his transformation….No one knows it's him, what happens when it turns off during school…how will people react and how will he cope? **

**I'll get the next chappie up by Saturday. REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	16. The Contract

**Sorry for the update length, I've been really busy. I know this chapter is short, sorry once again. The next one will be long and catastrophic so I need to get this out of the way. To the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.**

**Chapter 16 The Contract**

Ben stirred slowly, he blinked his large eyes, trying to remember what happened.

'_Military, fighting, running, explosion, darkness…' _He thought vaguely as he jogged his memory.

Ben tried to move limply, fatigue had taken it's course, but that wasn't the only thing holding him. He was bound to a wall, in a containment cell by titanium clasps.

Ben slowly turned his massive head sideways, beside him a dangling Sue was bound with shackles to the wall. Reed was in a small glass box, Johnny he guessed was in the titanium box head of Reed, and Victor…

Ben's head swiveled to his other side, Victor was limply dangling like Sue, except his shackles had been reinforced with rubber to prevent any electricity from leaving his body.

A sudden shadow loomed over Ben, a military general stood before him, Ben looked up. He noticed that behind nine layers of defense was a table, in which the mayor and council were sitting calmly, sipping coffee.

Beside him, Ben heard a small groan, Sue was stirring as well. Her blue eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the light and her new surroundings. The general walked over to her, lifting her face up by her chin.

"It's about time you woke up." He said gruffly, bad idea.

The general went skidding across the floor towards the table of people, receiving a telekinetic blast for a greeting.

Sue went to move, only to find herself restrained, Sue turned and saw the boxes containing her younger sibling and boyfriend. Inside the glass box was Reed, sitting in a corner, awake and thinking.

"That's it girly, we've tried to play nice." The general walked over, ready to backhand her, as he hand swept toward her a bubble popped in front of her face. The general smiled, "Pretty clever."

"What's going on?" Sue asked uncertainly, the general smirked.

"You are here for _testing _, you freaks deserve it." The general replied sternly, walking away to the table.

The mayor whispered to him.

"The mayor requests that he speak to one of you. If you try anything funny he will have you…exterminated."

"I'll talk." Reed said standing up in the glass container.

"Ah, yes, Sir Bends-a-lot. Well, you won't be hard to bring down." The general muttered unlocking almost thirty locks before the door opened and Reed stepped out.

Reed strode over to the table casually, the mayor and the council watched him with anticipation growing. Reed pulled out a chair and sat down. Guards patrolled around the table, prepared for the worst.

"What's your name son?" The mayor asked nicely, apparently intimidated.

"Reed, Reed Richards." He responded, also trying to keep calm.

"Well, you and your friends are in quarantine here in Sector 48." The mayor stated flatly.

"Mr. Jones," Reed pleaded "You have the story wrong. We have been protecting the city for months now. We've taken on over thirty criminals. We've been protecting the city since the transporter device blew up on September second." Reed explained.

"How do explain that _creatures_ actions?" The general cut in rudely.

"Well, you see, Ben isn't that…"

"Not that _thing, _her." The general pointed to a wide-eyed Sue.

"Sue Storm is not a creature!" Reed's voice raised, "She is a great person, she is distinguished in everything she does. She is not some creature."

"She crumpled up a tank like it was yesterday's paper!" The general shouted.

"She lost control. She thought her brother, who is now in a giant freezer, was dead." Reed explained.

"Mr. Jones, we're heroes, not villains. We're just here to help. We're teenagers trying to fit in now. We didn't mean to harm anything or anyone. Spike, the other boy with superhuman powers, could've destroyed New York. If we hadn't stopped him everyone could've been hurt."

The mayor looked at him hesitantly, "We'll draw up a life bounding contract. If any of you make a slip up, you're going to be removed from New York state. We'll need all of you to sign, and you as the leader are responsible for everyone's actions."

"You have a deal." Reed shook Mr. Jones's hand firmly and then walked over to his friends.

Reed walked over, a loud beeping filled the air, the clasps and chains unleashed their prisoners. Sue felled forward into Reed's arms, he held her close and kissed her forehead. Ben shook his large head and stood up. Victor rubbed his wrists gingerly, Johnny came out of the metal prison dazed, clutching his head.

Sue grasped Reed's shoulders, pulling herself up to kiss him, on the side Victor grimaced.

The mayor came back to the teens all waiting patiently, ready to leave, handing them a paper. Reed scribbled his name, followed by Sue's, Johnny's, Victor, and Reed wrote Ben's. The Fantastic Four and Victor entered the elevator with guards and rose up to the surface.

Suddenly remembering, the five teens all panicked, forgetting one thing…

**I know, silly little cliffy. I needed to get this updated. The other chapter is in progress. I will update as soon as I get 10 reviews. Next chappie, "World of Problems". If I don't get a chapter up by next Saturday then I'm really sorry, I'm just really busy.**


	17. Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4.**

**Chapter 17 Grand Entrance**

_

* * *

__The Fantastic Four and Victor entered the elevator with guards and rose up to the surface._

_Suddenly remembering, the five teens all panicked, forgetting one thing…_

"We have school tomorrow!" The Storm's yelled simultaneously, Sue yelling in fret, but Johnny was the exact opposite.

"The girls are going to be _all_ over me! I am the man!" Johnny rambled enthusiastically.

"You are not "the man", you are "the boy", "the boy" with an ego the size of a hot air balloon." Ben quipped back at him, rolling his eyes.

Sue suddenly turned on Johnny, whirling around, face set in a stern look, "Johnny Storm, I swear if you pull one thing with your powers, I will kill you myself. We don't want to look like freaks or outcasts…" The elevator finally made it to the ground's surface.

"Yeah," Reed, who had been silent the whole time, piped up in agreement, "We don't want to look like freaks or superior to everyone else. Can you imagine what they'll think of us?"

* * *

"Oh my god! It's the Fantastic Four!" A freshman girl screamed wildly, she and a large group of girls swarmed around Johnny, who smiled.

Victor and Reed were caught up in the chaos too.

"Oh Victor, that was so cool yesterday, you looked so hot while you fought." Christa screamed in excitement, Victor smiled and Christa swooned.

In another corner of the room Reed was being suppressed against the wall by a large group of girls as well.

"Is it true you can stretch _any _part of your anatomy?" A pretty brunette girl asked.

From within a group of boys, Sue heard that comment, she glared at the girl. Aside from all the noise, all Sue could here from the boys in the room was _'Will go out with me?'._

"I'm already dating, I have to go save my _boyfriend_." Sue shimmered out of existence, the boys looked around the center of the circle for any trace of her.

"So Reed," The pretty brunette continued, her finger running up his chest, "What have you stretched so far."

An angry blonde rematerialized right beside Reed, eyes glaring, "Back off Jackie!" The brunette screamed loudly, not expecting a once invisible person to appear out of thin air and then defend Reed Richards of all people.

"What's it to you Susan?" Jackie asked with venom in her tone.

"I'm dating Reed! So go away, you only want him because he's famous." Jackie snorted, huffed and walked away to swoon over Victor.

Ben sat in the corner with Alicia, nobody knew that Ben was The Thing, to be frank, he didn't want anyone to know. They'd just run away in fear, would Alicia? Alicia saw Ben's mournful expression and placed her hand on his back, comforting him.

"What's wrong big guy?" Alicia asked.

"I dunno." Ben retorted, trying to lie, but who was he kidding?

In three corners girls and guys were fighting for his friends because they still looked normal, if Ben revealed his giant, orange golem self, no one would dare approach him. Alicia was his girlfriend, he'd have to tell her some time, but Ben didn't feel that he was ready enough to expose his secret to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Ben, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Alicia assured him. Ben smiled, smiled widely, she made him feel so good inside.

"Yeah Alicia, I know. You're so great." Ben turned around, being as gentle as he could he grasped Alicia's waist and then pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a few moments, unbeknownst to the others and the teacher who was currently overwhelmed. Ben and Alicia parted.

"Ben, you're lips feel kind of, chapped and split. Do you want to use my chapstick?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I've, uh, got my own. It's in my locker." Ben retorted.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Ben thought worriedly.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, reverberating throughout the classroom, each of the Fantastic Four and Victor left, all of them with their fan clubs hot in their tracks.

"You know Reed, this isn't really what I expected. I thought they'd be," Sue glanced back to see a few guys staring at her, "A little more intimidated or something."

Johnny strode by, two girls attached to his arms, more followed behind him.

"He is such a peacock. Look at him, strutting about the school like he's so great, I honestly can't believe him." Sue said in exasperation, sometimes she could really hate her pompous brother.

"Well, let's just get to lunch and forget about him." Reed advised, they retrieved their lunches, they entered the lunch room.

"Sue sit here!" A table of fully hormone charged, teenage boys yelled to her, some of them whistled.

"Reed honey, over here!" A bunch of popular and beautiful girls called to him, Sue glared.

"I swear, this is really going to suck. Hopefully it'll die down eventually." Reed said.

"Maybe we should scare them? Would that work?" Sue inquired, smiling evilly.

"Could…or impress them more."

"I'm trying."

"Come on babe, sit right next to me!" The same boy yelled to her again, Sue smiled and walked toward their table. Suddenly the boys went into a frenzy, shifting in their seats and talking to each other.

Sue stopped just before their table, "You can sit here." Another boy chimed in, patting his lap.

Sue stood calmly, still smiling, levitating some chocolate milks over the distracted teenagers.

"First I need you to answer a question." Sue smirked.

"Anything for you!" They answered.

"Do you think my chest is big enough for any of you?" Sue inquired dangerously, the boys eyes shifted.

Simultaneously they all answered, all of them being perverted and the wrong thing to say. Sue flipped her hand over, the chocolate milk containers spilling their contents all over.

"Boys." Sue snorted, walked away briskly, Reed grabbed her hand and they walked away.

"Reed, we really need to just, I don't even know. What else would scare people away? You'd need a monster…" Sue trailed off as Reed suggested something.

"Or a Thing." Reed stated.

"We can't use Ben to scare off people. That's mean." Sue objected.

"Well, then we're going to have to deal with it for now." Reed stated as they ate.

Outside there was a commotion, everyone turned to look over, Johnny was attempting to pull a dissatisfied Ben into the cafeteria.

"Johnny, stop, this is embarrassing. I don't want to go in." Ben said, everyone was looking quizzically.

"Come on big guy." Johnny gave one final tug…Ben's wrist watch parted from Ben's skin, revealing his true self.

Everyone stopped and stared, girls all around gasped. So kids leaving the lunch line dropped their trays full of food.

"It's a monster!" A girl screamed, pandemonium broke out, the students all started running for the exits.

Ben turned and ran out of the school and kept going.

"Good job Johnny! You're such an idiot. Why can't you just get a life?" Sue yelled enraged.

"Nice job." Reed said bitterly following Sue out the front doors of the school.

"Any idea where he's going?" Sue asked as they jogged down the road.

"He could be going home and that's across the bridge." Reed said.

"That's a bit far." Sue reminded him.

"Well, we have to help him, he's our best friend." Reed said as they kept jogging onward to find their friend.

* * *

On the bridge, Ben sat thinking to himself, miserable as ever. It's a good thing Alicia hadn't seen him, Ben would've died on the spot, seeing Alicia scream and run away from him like the others. Ben's life had hit an all time low. Before was bad, but this was much worse.

'_I can't believe this. This can't be happening. There has to be a way to reverse the effects. I have to be normal again. I don't want these goddamned powers anymore!' _Ben thought furiously.

Ben heard a sniffle from behind him, a young teenage boy with teary eyes stepped up to the edge of the beam, hurling his backpack to the current below.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said solemnly to himself, closing his eyes, preparing for his long journey to the water below.

"Hey." Ben greeted, the boy froze instantly, turning his head ever so slowly, "Do you really want to end your life? What could be so bad? Look at me." Ben gave a small chuckle.

"I…uh…." The boy stammered but couldn't find any words.

"Come sit here." Ben waited patiently, the boy wobbled over on shaky legs.

"Now, what's your problem that is going to end your life?" Ben asked.

'_What am I doing? I'm no counselor.' _Ben thought waiting for the boy's response.

The boy looked at Ben, "My parents abuse me, they hate me, so does the rest of this world. I feel as if n one would give a damn if I died. So maybe causing them some kind of pain would get back at them." The boy pulled up his sleeve, revealing burn marks and bruises.

"Hey kid, keep your chin up, there's love I this world. That's one thing I've learned so far. There are people out there who care, you've just got to find them. Don't you have any relatives you could go live with?"

"There's my grandma Agnes." The boy retorted.

"Well, you should go live with her, start a new life, get rid of the past." Ben suggested warmly, somehow his own words were getting to him as well.

"How would I get away from my parents? They wouldn't let me leave." The boy replied sadly.

Ben put a four fingered hand on the boys smaller shoulder, "I'll take care of that."

Ben and the boy both gave a small laugh.

"What's your name?" Ben asked.

"Ryan." He responded, looking out into the bay.

"I'm Ben, Ben Grimm."

"You're part of the Fantastic Four, aren't you. The Thing?"

"The one and only." Ben chuckled.

"You did some pretty cool things to those tanks."

"Ryan, I can tell this will be the beginning of a great friendship. Now let's get of this damn bridge, I think I'm experiencing nausea from heights."

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan agreed, they both got up and got onto the walkway.

* * *

Sue and Reed were briskly walking across the bridge. When Sue stopped, "There's Ben, he's with some kid."

What she said was true, Ben and another teenage boy were crossing the road, but unbeknownst to the distracted teens there was a bus coming.

"Oh my god!" Sue yelled, sprinting forward.

"Ben!" She yelled.

Ben turned to look, he couldn't stop a bus full of people, Ryan's eyes went to the size of baseballs.

The bus driver's eyes widened too as they drew closer, he couldn't just swerve with a bus on the road.

Sue finally got close enough, _"ugh!", _a small groan of strain, a large force field spread across the width of the bridge, creating a barrier between the bus and the teens.

Seconds later the bus pummeled into the force field, Sue yelled as it hit, as the bus scrunched into it, the force field shimmered away. Car from both ways began a pile up, people screaming and yelling, rushing out of their cars.

One car hit the barrier, flinging it's driver out the windshield, over the side of the bridge.

The young woman screamed, thought she was losing consciousness, Reed took to action, quickly wrapping himself around a truss. He dived down, Sue's telekinesis driving him downward even faster. He elongated his arms, grasping the woman around the waist securely.

Reed hauled the unconscious woman up. Reed set her down, another young man ran over, "I'm a doctor." He ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped around the lady's head, clotting the flow of blood from her forehead. The man dialed the ambulance on his cell phone.

Johnny, 'flamed on', was soaring toward the scene. His fire tail hit a car, but he thought nothing of it.

Ben ripped off the back of the bus, helping children exit safely. The bus driver exited, taking a head count, he and the children got of the bridge and waited.

Almost everyone had been successfully taken off the bridge, except for a young teenager who was standing by their upturned car. Sparks showered from the car beside his car, he noticed and freaked out, paralyzed by fear. Suddenly flames sprouted from beside, the car was going to explode.

Sue cast a large force field, covering sixty cars and the bus, the young man being safe from the concussive blast produced as all over the cars on the bridge exploded. Blood dripped from Sue's nose, everything felt as if it was in slow motion.

The explosion finally died down, leaving only cars remaining flaming. Bystanders up on the top catwalk stared, the police and fire department arrived.

"Put your hands up. We have you surrounded!" A police officer directed.

"They're heroes. Leave them alone!" From no where citizens began clapping.

The police started quizzically at the people and lowered their weapons. The Fantastic Four were drawn over to a makeshift tent set up by the ambulance.

"You're on television again." The head officer said, "The news wants to interview you."

The Fantastic Four exited the tent towards the press that waited eagerly wanting to ask their questions and recieve answers...

**

* * *

****That's the end of chapter 17. REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I know, I changed the bridge scene, but that's the best scene in the movie. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, I fun writing it. I'll update soon if I get enough reviews!**


	18. New Beginnings

**Finally being updated, I'll cut to the chase, he's your brand spanking new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

**Chapter 18 New Beginnings**

* * *

"_You're on television again." The head officer said, "The news wants to interview you."_

_The Fantastic Four exited the tent…_

As the Fantastic Four arrived to the news reporters, blinding camera flashes went off, words were thrown out into a frenzy. The teens were becoming dazed from the random flashes, the questions making their heads spin, how were they going to stop them?

"Everyone, quiet down, give these kids some breathing room! You're adults for God's sake. Now, if you would kindly raise your hand for a question and stop the camera flashes, this could actually work." The head officer bellowed at the crowd who now stood quiet.

A smart-looking brunette woman raised her hand, moving forward and holding her microphone out, "So, who is your leader?"

"I am." Johnny responded proudly, putting his hands on his hips and pushing his chest out.

"No, seriously." The woman replied bitterly. Sue nudged Reed, who turned to face her, her eyes told him everything. Ben gave Reed a small, gentle as he could push forward, making Reed stumble before the large audience.

"I am the leader of the Fantastic Four. I'm Reed Richards." Reed spoke loudly enough, people started scribbling down things on pads of paper.

"Do you have a code name?" A young blonde man asked from the back.

"Well…" Reed didn't get to finish because Johnny was already on it.

"This," Johnny said pointing to Reed, "Is Mister Fantastic." Reed could only give a halfhearted smile, not wanting Johnny to dub everyone with a name created by him.

"This lovely young lady, my sister Sue Storm, is the Invisible Girl. I'm Johnny Storm, I'm known as the Human Torch." Johnny sounded proud, but the rest of the team knew his ego as kicking in.

"So what is that _thing_?" The same man asked, all eyes shifted to Ben.

"Exactly what you said, he is, The Thing." Ben looked as if he was ready to knock Johnny's lights out.

Another young reporter held her microphone out, "So what are your powers? Most of us have only seen a few on that stunning tape, but in general what are they?"

Reed jumped to it before Johnny's mouth could open, "Sue Storm," Reed's arm went to Sue and tapped her, she shimmered out of existence, people looked bewildered, "She can also create force fields as she did earlier to prevent that explosion." Reed gave a small cough, Sue responded with an "Oh, right." A shimmering blue force field wrapped itself around Sue.

"Her force fields are nearly impenetrable, withstanding bullets and most projectiles." Reed explained, Sue reappeared, allowing the force field to fade away.

"Ben Grimm, is bullet proof as well and can lift eight tons. If you're going to pick a fight with him, it's like taking on a bull elephant." Reed smiled to Ben, who smiled back.

"Johnny Storm, can engulf his body in flames, manipulate fire and even fly when the combustion form his flame is hot enough." Johnny 'flamed on', the crowd gasped as the heat grew intense in the cold February air.

"I myself can contort and shift my body into multiple shapes and poses, stretching well over thirty feet." Reed elongated an arm to one of the topmost trusses and touched it with a finger. People stared in awe, but the next question broke down all of it.

A snide, rude reporter asked, "Can _regular_ people get this _disease_?"

"Well, as of now, we're not sure what it is." Reed said hotly.

"So, you're saying this could spread and start an epidemic?" The same reporter pressed on.

"No! It's not a disease, it's fundamentally altered our DNA, so it's within our body's structure. So unless you plan on going to another cosmic explosion, you're not getting any powers! So to answer your question, it's not a disease and cannot spread." Reed yelled, becoming frustrated with the idiocy.

"We're done with questions." Reed said turning away.

There was one bystander however , who was angry with the Fantastic Four's abilities, "Go away freaks1" He yelled before throwing projectiles.

Sue calmly threw up a force field, the objects rebounding off, while the police ran over to subdue the violent man. The Fantastic Four were now having mixed feelings about being heroes. Johnny, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

"I really wish there was some kind of crime to fight right now, this is really starting to give me a headache." Sue noted as they entered the tent again, grabbing their personal belongings, and exiting once more.

The head officer stopped them abruptly, "One more thing, the mayor is dedicating a penthouse to your team, free of charge. Well, unless you count keeping the city and world safe a charge. He's needs to have parental consent first, before you can even prepare to pack and move in. The mayor also wants me to tell you that as this is your job, school is an option, though I am hoping you are all smart enough to attend. Have a nice day, I'll be seeing you more as you help us eliminate crime." The officer smiled and walked away.

"A penthouse? For us?" Reed wondered allowed in astonishment, Sue looked at him intently, searching for something.

"This is sweet! I love being a superhero!" Johnny shouted enthusiastically.

"I wonder how we're all going to explain this to our parents, or worse, how they'll take it!" Reed exclaimed, totally forgetting that his family now knew of his abilities.

"Okay, we'll all go home and talk to our parents, and meet…at...uh.. The coffee shop on fifth avenue. Be there by, let's say five o'clock?" Reed announced his plan and the team began to walk away from the bridge.

* * *

Halfway through their walk the team lost Ben, who returned to his quaint home on the way to explain his transformation. 

Soon, Johnny and Sue were departing up their drive way, towards the huge manor doors that graciously awaited them.

Reed shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down another block, all alone, his breaths forming clouds of smoke with each breath. He finally arrived at his destination, taking a deep breath, he started up his driveway.

* * *

Ben opened his door gently, careful as to not squash the door knob beneath his mammoth hand pressure, the lights were dimmed. Inside he could see two figures on the couches watching the television. 

"Mom, dad, it's me. I'm, home…" Ben was waiting for some outbreak of enraged cries, but all he heard was sobbing and apologies.

His mother and father approached him, his mob sobbed frantically, hugging her soon tight, her fresh tears rolling down his rough exterior. His dad looked at him sympathetically.

"Mom, dad, I'm really sorry. I should've told you when it happened. I should have listened to you and stayed home that day to do my homework, I'm sorry." Ben apologized, his glance shifting back and forth between his parents.

"Benjamin Grimm, we are the most graced and happy parents in the world. You have made us proud son! You are a hero, you've been helping people and keeping up with school. What's there to be mad at?" Ben's mom rambled, little bits of laughter escaping her sobbing voice.

"Ya done good kid." His father said proudly, patting Ben on the shoulder.

"I was wondering, the mayor dedicated a penthouse to me, Reed, Sue, and Johnny and I were wondering if…"

"Of course you can go live there." His parents agreed together.

His mother added quickly, "Only if you keep up with your grades and cleaning. No to mention we'll be by as much as possible to visit."

"I love you guys." Ben said, beneath his rocky, hard exterior, Ben's heart gave a little and his eyes became teary., "I promise, I won't let you down."

"We know you won't…" His mother said, sniffling.

* * *

"Johnathan, Susan, I wanted to let you know I'm sorry if I've been a bad parent. I know since your mother passed I've been in the lab researching cancer constantly, I'm sorry if I've ignored you or haven't been there for you. I just wanted to let you know, how proud I am. Sue, I've seen your report card, you're a genius, you get it from your mother. 

Johnny, I've seen that you are the leader in all of your sports, I'm not really sure where it comes from." Mr. Storm explained, "Kids, to be frank, I'm deeply and utterly sorry for any lack of attention. I've been trying to keep a house over our heads and I just wanted you two to have a pain free life without your mother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad." Sue said, hugging him as he hugged her back tightly, Johnny even joined in, "No matter what, we've always got each other." Sue said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"I'm so proud of you two." Mr. Storm repeated again.

"We're proud to call you our father." Johnny added,

"The mayor has given us a penthouse," Sue started casually, "And we were wondering if we could live there with Ben and Reed."

"Of course you can. You have to promise to keep up with your school work…and visit. If you don't come here than I'm coming there." Their father smiled down on them, his blue eyes sparkling in utter happiness.

Mr. Storm patted each of their backs, "You better go pack your things, I'll come by later and see how you're doing."

"We love you dad." The Storm children said again, hugged their father and went upstairs to ack their belongings.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Reed yelled, his calls reverberating throughout the Richards' residence. 

"Reed! You're home! Oh my God!" Mrs. Richards ran up to her son and hugged him tightly, his elastic body molding into hers from the sheer strength of the hug, "Oh, my baby is home, I'm so glad. I was so worried. What were you thinking? I know what you were thinking, let's go save some people and put our lives in danger. Nonetheless I am proud of you honey." Mrs. Richards broke down.

"Yeah, you did good, but you could've been hurt Reed." Mr. Richards entered the room, putting a hand on Reed's shoulder, "What you did was pretty damn cool though. Give us a demonstration."

Reed extended an arm all the way over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, withdrawing his hand with the remote clutched in his hand.

"That's pretty neat son." Mr. Richards ruffled Reed's hair in his hand.

"Thanks mom, dad." Reed acknowledged, but had to hurry because time was running out, he had ten minutes to get to fifth avenue, four blocks away.

"I'm hear to get permission from you to live in the penthouse the mayor dedicated to us." Reed said quickly, "I'll write and call everyday, visit, clean my room, keep up with my grades, and keep the world safe. You have my word."

Reed's parents were silently discussing the topic, his dad turned toward him, "You better go pack."

"You better call and write young man. Those grades better not slip or you're coming straight home!" Mrs. Richards barked teasingly.

Reed exited his room a few minutes later, with must haves in three suitcases., "Love you mom, love you dad." Reed hugged and kissed each of his parents on the cheek quickly and was out the door.

"Our baby is growing up so fast, fourteen and already has a penthouse." Mrs. Richards said.

Mr. Richards chuckled, "He'll be fine, let's go watch some television."

* * *

After meeting briefly at the coffee shop on fifth street, the Fantastic Four was off to the new penthouse. Ben was carrying his bags, plus Reed's and Johnny's. Sue insisted that she "carry" her own, her bags levitating after them. 

The Fantastic Four entered the Baxter building and walked straight over to the elevator.

The bellhop met up with them just before they entered, "you are the Fantastic Four! The mayor has told me that you will be living on floor twenty three. Here are four keys cards. Let me know if I can help you." He rambled quickly, "By the way, my name is Stan."

"Thank you Stan, we'll be sure to call you later if we need anything. Have a nice night." Reed pressed the twenty-three button, the elevator doors shutting and the elevator moved ever so slowly.

"Why are we moving so…" Johnny's voice trailed as he noticed Ben glaring at him, "Right."

After a long ride in the elevator, there was a _"bing!"_ and the Fantastic Four exited, striding over to their large doors. Reed inserted his key card and opened the door.

"Welcome home." He announced, as he looked in, the whole team gaped…

**

* * *

**

**That's chapter 18! REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I'll update soon if I can…**


	19. That's Some Girl

**Let me start by saying how sorry I am. Hehe. I'm really sorry I haven't update in almost a month. I've been busy up to my neck, family loss, school, track...you name it. So here it is, the new chapter. You'll get to meet a new character in this chapter. Please enjoy and review when you're done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4.**

**Dedication: Nenokas. **

**Chapter 19 That's Some Girl **

* * *

It was now May, a month had passed since the initial declaration of the Fantastic Four being new York's official heroes, but the Fantastic Four unfortunately found themselves bored. Bored was to say the least considering the crime rate had dropped almost fifty percent and the Fantastic Four were not needed as a whole unit. Usually one or two of the teens would have to go stop a robbery, taking minimal effort, which allowed them to keep up with their school work and family life. 

The only _real _challenges they had ever come up against was their now archenemy Spike. He had long since been detained by Sector 41, keeping New York and it's inhabitants safe. Each coming day had it's own elements to it, from screaming loyal fans, to autograph signings, to the occasional and not unheard of, marriage proposals. Yes, this was the life of a New York City superhero. A life that was dull-yet-exciting in it's own ways.

School had just ended and right now however was one of the more exciting times, when the Fantastic Four members were free to cause havoc without any penalties as they gave chase to a fleeing gang. Twelve gang members, four Fantastics, three times the fun for the team.

Sue cut off three of her own thugs, changing their course to the park where she could use her powers to her potential. The Thing trapped his targets in an alleyway full of things to smash and hurl. Johnny and Reed however continued chasing their criminals down the streets.

* * *

In the alleyway, three adult men warily eyed The Thing who stood at the entrance of the alleyway, blocking their only source of escaping. Ben smirked as bullet-sized drops of sweat dripped down their shaven heads. Ben roared loudly, in response the men yelled loudly, diminishing their tough exterior. 

'_It feels good to be myself.'_ The Thing noted positively as he glanced at the gang members, who had paled to a color somewhat like milk. Ben grunted sighed, he might as well get this over with before they had convulsions or something. Ben picked up a garbage can lid and spun it toward his adversaries.

There was a loud clanging, three thuds and a the sound of a rolling can. Ben grabbed the three thieves and dragged them out onto the street.

* * *

Johnny was getting sick of flying after these criminals. Why go through the trouble to steal an old ladies purse and then get caught? Johnny cast his arm out to the side, enveloping the three in a ring of fire, he smiled as they froze in place. To be on the safe side he created a second ring, who knew, maybe they'd try and run through it.

* * *

Reed to say the least, was not the most athletic on Fantastic Four team. Reed stretched his hands as big as he could and swiped at the men running just thirty feet ahead. The clawed hand just missed. Reed began to mold his body into the shape of a bouncy ball and rolled after them. Reed bounced of the roof of a car and into a high parabola landing right into the running thieves. Reed quickly smacked them each on the head with a mallet fist, making sure they were out cold.

* * *

In the park, Sue was having a bit of trouble, it appeared she'd picked the gang lord and his smartest members; considering they were trying to fight back. Sue telekinetically lifted a bench and with effort sent it towards the gang lord. He'd just barely missed it, he pulled a gun from his pocket, his followers each snapped large branches off of a tree. 

'_Oh crap!' _Sue thought as she ducked under one branch and sidestepped another.

Another swing was careening toward Sue's head, two inches before impact Sue telekinetically stopped the branch and ripped it from the grip of it's current master.

From behind the other accomplice tried to bring his tree branch down on her head from above, she used the branch she had just confiscated and parried his attack. Sue had lost sight of the gang leader as she battled his loyal friends.

Sue threw up a force field and thrust it outward, knocking the men back. Sue lifted water out of the pond and hurled jest streams at a time. When each man had been successfully doused, she froze them in place, but unsuccessfully the gang lord was not seen,

Finally, the gang lord was thrown before Sue's feet, she jumped back in shock.

A young blonde girl in jeans and t-shirt stepped into view smiling bubbly. She disappeared behind the cover of thick bushes, Sue went to look for her, but discovered the girl had fled.

'That's weird.' Sue thought as she froze the gang lord and levitated them to the streets to join her team.

* * *

Saturday had coming graciously for the team, allowing them so rest and relaxation for the most part. 

Sue and Reed were laying together on a couch, snuggling close in the rays of sunlight, which gave them a cat-like quality. Johnny laughed as he imagined what they'd look like as cats. He almost spilled his can of Coca-Cola, his mind creating a picture of Reed as a cat with a large head and tiny body.

Johnny set down his soda and decided to go out for a little while.

"Sue, Reed, I'm leaving. Catch you later." Johnny announced, just one more of the perks to being famous, no parental restrictions.

Ben had been gone for a few hours, he had been visiting his parents and seeing Alicia; even though both parties were regulars in the Fantastic Penthouse.

Sue sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Reed, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. They were the perfect hero couple, heck, even Alicia accepted Ben; what kind of girlfriend would she be if she hadn't?

Then there was Johnny, Sue's subconscious now thought about her baby brother, when he got older who would he have? Sue mentally shrugged and soon drifted off into sweet dreams about her and Reed.

* * *

Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets, through his dark shades he glanced at the stores, finally spotting one in which provided him with interest. Johnny opened the door, which chimed with the ringing of a bell, the store was pretty filled with customers. All of the costumers picked through loads of CDs and DVDs, browsing swiftly before rotating their bodies to raid another rack. 

Johnny wasn't actually interested in the CDs and DVDs per say, he was now staring at an attractive blonde girl who was in a skirt and t-shirt, welcoming thoughts to the eighth grade boy. He smiled and decided to approach her.

'_What girl can't I have?' _Johnny thought cockily as he paraded toward her.

Out of the corner of her crystal blue eyes, she spotted a young boy striding towards her. She rolled her eyes and heaved a small sigh of discontent.

'_Third today.' _She thought angrily, _'They just don't know I'm too different to actually want any of them.'_

Johnny smiled at the girl. Her long blonde hair blanketed her profile, maybe if she ignored him, maybe he'd just leave? Oh no, Crystal did not know the true nature of the boy approaching her, so she nervously shifted her weight, waiting to be asked out or hear some dumb pick up line.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Storm, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat?" Johnny offered kindly, surprisingly the gaze of this girl was not at all like the other gazes he received, this one was of resistance.

"You're the Human Torch? Wow, you're a lot scrawnier in person than you seem on television." Johnny frowned and Crystal simply smiled brilliantly.

"Fine, before you use some corny pickup line, I'm Crystal." Crystal held out her hand, instead of kissing her hand like Johnny did to most girls, he took her hand and shook it gently.

"You're different from all of the girls who I've met. You're not swooning or screaming." Johnny noted aloud to her, she giggled.

"Likewise, I've heard you're quite the charmer, but you're totally failing this one."

"_What?" _Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Chill, you should know you won't get every girl you see." Crystal said before making towards the exit, "It was nice seeing you Johnny. Maybe I'll see you again?" Crystal added a flirtatious wink and left the store leaving Johnny dumbfounded.

Johnny rushed from the store to catch up with Crystal, but when he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

"That was some girl." Johnny thought in awe before picking his way back to the Baxter.

* * *

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! I'd really like to make 300+ reviews by the end of this story. With just 6 chapters to go, it's possible! But I need you're reviews to help along that process. Thank you! **


	20. Rejected

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, track, family and everything. I've had this written down for a week of the month I haven't updated, so please forgive me. **

**Dedication: To everyone, cause I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned it, I wouldn't be here.**

**Chapter 20 Rejected**

High school goddess, second in her class, powerful heroine, and really bored. Sue Storm drummed her nails on top of the marble countertop, sitting daintily on a stool. Beside her the weather conditions worsened, rain pounded and hammered against the window pain in hard, heavy sheets. The whole city was blanketed with rain, large black clouds loomed overhead.

Sue heaved a prolonged sigh, there was a clap of thunder and lightning crackled just after it. She wandered over to the refrigerator, lazily she scooped up a bright red and green apple. After rinsing it she quickly bit into the delicious snack, the sweetness making her taste buds go berserk. Sue ambled quietly through the kitchen into the living room.

On the couch was a passed out Johnny, Sue was surprised he was sleeping because the big screen television was still on. Maybe he did have the light sleeping gene she and her father shared. Sue pondered the whereabouts of Ben and Reed. Reed was probably in his bedroom, inventing something new or reading a book. Ben was in his room, also sleeping as she heard a loud snore, undeniably from the golem sleeping upstairs. Sue shut the television off.

Sue telekinetically disposed of the apple core and walked over to a large bay window. Sue pressed her hands and forehead against the cold, smooth glass, that divided her from being completely soaked. A sudden snap of lightning made Sue jump and stumble_. 'Just a little storm._' She reminded herself, smiling at herself for her reaction to the thunder and lightning.

Sue jogged lightly up the stairs, pacing down to Reed's bedroom, she lightly rapped on the door. There was no response immediately. Sue knocked again, there was a murmur. Sue heard a click which resonated quite loudly and the door was pulled open a few inches.

"Reed?" She called out to him softly, she peered into the room. Instantly she noticed the swivel chair, which was normally positioned with the seat facing the door, turned around.

"Reed, do you want to hang out?" Sue inquired optimistically.

"I can't, I'm busy, trying to create something that will help us during our fights." Reed retorted, brushing her words and plea off.

"But Reed…" Sue was going to get him out of his room, whether it took all afternoon or by force.

"I said no." Reed said a little more sternly than before. His voice wasn't aggressive, but it was definitely more commanding than he usually was.

"Please, you haven't left the drawing board."

"Not now."

Sue was fed up, she raised her hand and made a swiping motion, the corner of the chair gave a tug and the chair spun around.

"Sue! What was that for!" Sue strode over to him and kissed him harshly, changing his attitude quickly as he became enveloped in the kiss as well. Inside Sue's mind she knew she'd won the battle, like always.

'_Sue, two hundred, Reed, two.' _A giggle resounded in Sue's head, making her smile against the kiss.

She pulled away from a shocked Reed, "So can we hang out?"

Reed sighed in defeat, glancing longingly at his papers," Fine."

Sue grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. Soon enough, they arrived to the now vacant couch, Sue plopped down.

"I guess this is movie time?" Reed asked to the blonde who was smiling cutely at him.

"I'll go get the popcorn." Reed trudged into the kitchen while Sue prepared the movie.

Reed returned minutes later, a bowl of steaming popcorn in hand, "I put on extra butter and salt like you like." He smiled and sat next to her. Sue immediately attached herself to his side, snuggling close.

Reed finally looked at the television screen, they were going to be watching a comedy.

A small buzzing noise filled the air, Reed looked down at his side. His cell phone was being called. Sue frowned before lowering her head, looking into her lap, waiting patiently.

"My little sister is sick, I have to go baby sit while my parents go out. She's got the chicken pox." Reed announced.

"I could…"

"No, I'm immune to the chicken pox. You've never had them if memory serves me right. It'll be a worse experience for you. I promise when I get back we'll hang." Reed kissed Sue for a few moments, while his arm snaked around to the coat rack.

"Bye." Sue muttered forlornly, watching as he entered the elevator, the doors closing.

Half an hour passed and Sue had become twice as bored as she had been. Looking outside, the rain had lightened up. Suddenly, Sue smiled and ran into the elevator.

'_A little fresh air will do me some good.' _Sue thought optimistically.

"Do you need an umbrella Ms. Storm?" Stan asked, a closed grey umbrella enclosed in his hand.

Sue looked down at her clothes. A pair of nylon track pants, matching long sleeved nylon shirt and running shoes. A brilliant idea struck her.

She smiled brightly before politely replying, "No thank you Stan. Just tell the boys I'm out, if they're looking for me."

Sue swirled around in the revolving doors and stepped out under the overhang. The air was dry-yet-damp and the city smog was enhanced. Under the overhang she was protected from the small droplets of rain.

Sue created a force field above her, overshadowing her body, rain splattered against it. As she walked casually, Sue passed pedestrians who were holding umbrellas, they smiled kindly but did not bug her. Sue was content, people leaving her alone for once was a relief, especially since there were no marriage proposals.

Instead of the usual pestering citizens, she noticed a new nuisance walking down the road…

Victor Von Doom.

Sue cringed and winced as he called out for her. He jogged over, waving a hand.

"Hey Sue, wanna come over? I just got a new movie." Victor said.

"I can't Victor." Sue replied, a bit nervous.

"Come on." He offered her a hand. Sue gasped as she noticed a glinting, silver covering over his skin. Sue eyed him wearily.

"No Victor." Sue said sternly.

Victor's cold, metallic hand clamped around her tiny wrist, Sue winced in pain.

"Victor," She said between gritted teeth, "Get off." His vice grip increased.

"Let go of me. You're hurting my wrist. You never took rejection well. You always thought you could have whatever you wanted." Sue shot at him angrily. The twinkle in Victor's eyes had increased to jealousy and anger. Sue actually whimpered as he squeezed harder. Sue's limits had been reached. Sue redirected her hovering force field and hurled it at him.

His grip ceased to exist. Sue gently cradled her wrist, which was now bruised in the shape of a large hand print. Sue looked up at Victor, who was now snarling with anger. The falling precipitation increased, bullet sized drops of water struck the earth below with a high force. Water sloshed over Sue's body, her clothes gripping her cold, goose bump covered skin and her hair clung to her face and neck. The rain simply rolled over Victor's waterproof coat.

The lamp above Sue exploded, she yelped in fright, fending off the chunks of glass with telekinesis. Sue hurled another good-sized wall of glimmering blue-purple energy. The force of impact made Victor stumble back.

Victor charged up an electric blast, letting it soar out toward Sue. She put up her arms, the electrical current running around her.

'_Don't give in,' _Sue willed herself, fueled by both anger and fear, _'You can win…or at least get away alive.'_

Victor's assault ended, Sue felt utterly drained. Quickly, she conjured another sparkling, warping field of energy and released it. Victor took the hit, stumbling back some more. Sue levitated streams of water from large puddles and some bricks from a nearby construction zone to help. The bricks were blasted into dust, but the water and the force field around it slammed into him. Sue took the opportunity to shimmer out of existence and run away.

"I'll find you!" Victor yelled out in vain. Sue bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable at his promise. Her legs wouldn't keep carrying towards her destination…

Reed was in the lobby, awaiting the mail, Stan was conversing with him.

"So, you don't have to baby sit?" Stan asked.

"Turns out my mom isn't going to work." Reed retorted, his mood improving since leaving Sue.

"Ah, the mail." Stan noted. The revolving doors began to spin, Reed and Stan stood up expectantly, but there was no one.

Suddenly, a wet and invisible force was gripping Reed. Sue dissolved into view, Reed's mouth hung open and Stan gasped.

Sue stepped back from Reed, he noticed she was soaked through. Her wet and now curly blonde hair clung to her face and back. Her clothes were clinging to her skin and her complexion was paled. A small cut grazed her forehead and was bright red with unshed tears. She was trembling from head to toe.

She lunged forward and collapsed into his arms. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly, getting his clothes damp. Sue cried and hiccupped into Reed, he hugged and kissed her forehead. For now, all he could do was ease her, then he'd have to get some answers…

**There you have it. Chapter 20. I felt really bad that I haven't updated in a while. So please, forgive me. Please review…I'll try and get the next chapter up by next weekend.**


	21. Not So Weak Anymore

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, had to make a kick butt chapter for those Sue Storm fans ) So enjoy.**

**Dedication: Sakura…you get this one.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it, never will…Sorry.**

**Chapter 21 Not So Weak Anymore**

It was nearing the end of May, three weeks earlier, the confrontation between Sue and Victor had occurred. The boys of the Fantastic Four were infuriated, insisting on the solution of a "pleasant visit". Sue tried meekly to calm the boys, but it was of no use. Reed was back to his drawing board, wondering what was happening to Victor's skin.

Reed wasn't looking for a cure for Victor, he was busy trying to figure out what kind of metal it could be, and how to penetrate it if necessary. Considering the accident, there were various metals that exploded, so Reed couldn't be certain without a sample. Wherever Sue left, besides the bathroom and her bedroom, one of the members(usually Reed) of the team went with her.

Ben served as good protection, considering the bulk and largeness of his rocky exterior. Johnny was usually busy checking out girls, or flirting with them, leaving Sue to watch him. Reed, his eyes were always on her, his ears always listening. The extremes the boys went to protect her were finally getting on her nerves, she thought she'd explode.

Sue gave a moan of frustration as Ben watched her leaving the kitchen, "You going out? I'll come with you…"

"No, Ben. I'm going to the gym. It's two rooms away, I think I can handle myself, thank you." Sue huffed before storming away, leaving a muttering Ben to finish his lunch.

"Ugh!" She yelled in anger, releasing a flurry of small, warping force fields at the defenseless punching bag, which swung back and forth after each blow. Sue shimmered out of existence, walked carefully behind the punching bag and released more walls of anger.

The tension in Sue was swelling, she telekinetically lifted up five pound weights and hurled them at the punching bag. The bag, once again, rocked and creaked on it's metal chain; wanting to give way. Sue continued her onslaught, releasing force field after force field, beams of energy and telekinesis.

Suddenly the punch bag gave way, falling down and splitting open. Sue stared at it, feathers and material drained from it, showering the room. Something triggered Sue off, instantly her eyes welled up, her cerulean pools sparkling with tears. She threw herself down next to the punching bag and just cried. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but it had been bothering her for the past few weeks.

Reed walked in, feathers still milling around the floor. His mouth dropped when he saw the blond beauty hugging the punching bag, sobbing into it. Reed strode over, kneeling down and scooping the girl up in his arms. Sue sniffled, hugging Reed tight, Reed wasn't sure what was up.

"Sue, what's wrong?" Reed asked concerned, looking her in the eye. His teammate's eyes were red and somewhat puffing, a trail from tears stained her cheeks.

Sue hiccupped, making Reed smile, "I'm not exactly sure. I feel stressed right now. Stressed and scared. Not too mention that you and Johnny and Ben are constantly eyeing me. I'm about to lose it. I can take care of myself."

"Sue, we just don't want anything happening to you!" Reed explained.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child. I could beat you, Johnny _and _Ben!" Sue stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Reed inquired, arching an eyebrow, going along to distract his distressed girlfriend.

"Yeah…Let's have a competition, to see who is the strongest. Me against one of you, I'll fight you all." Sue smiled devilishly, feeling confident.

"Fine. If you beat all three of us…we'll stop eyeing you _and _we'll do your part of the chores for the next three months." Reed challenged back, also confident.

"Shake on it." Sue said holding out a small hand. Reed took it and shook it.

"You better go tell the boys you've bet their duties and get them ready." Sue advised, going to go get her uniform on. Reed watched as Sue exited the room, she'd obviously planned something already, while he, Johnny and Ben had nothing in mind.

"Ben and Johnny, come here." Reed called.

"I didn't do it!" Johnny yelled abruptly, holding his hands up in front of him.

Reed rubbed his temples in mock frustration, "No, it's not that. Sue wants to have a competition for sparring. If she can beat, all three of us, we have to do her chores for the next three months."

"And if we win?" Ben questioned.

"She has to do the same." Reed stated matter-of-factly.

Johnny smiled, "It doesn't matter if she beats me and Reed, because nothing can take down the Thing."

"You're right!" Ben said pompously.

Reed just stared at them, "Well, get ready!"

"Oh right…" They muttered and shuffled off.

Sue re-entered the sparring room, hands on her hips, waiting for the boys. Reed walked in.

"It's about time." Sue shot. Reed frowned, she was taking this really seriously, they were going to lose and he had set their fate.

Ben and Johnny strode in confident minutes later, Sue scoffed as they walked in like peacocks. Sue and Reed waited for the parade to end.

"Okay…" Sue said, "All rules apply as if we were fighting an enemy." The boy's faces dropped, now they all knew they were doomed.

"I hate you Reed." Johnny hissed viciously.

"Little brother you first." Sue pointed a finger at him. An overwhelming floating sensation overcame Johnny, but he was not flamed on. Sue was lifting him. Sue set him down.

"Reed, before we start, could you put up the shields? I don't want our house being destroyed." Sue smiled sweetly, glancing back at her brother. The thick shields lowered everywhere, enclosing them in a large, heatproof dome. Reed and Ben scurried into the observation room, afraid of being hit by projectiles or a fiery blast.

"Johnny, could you take two steps to the right? I want us to be aligned before we start." Johnny took his first step and prepared to take his next. Ben and Reed shouted behind the glass, Johnny whirled around to look, they were shaking theirs heads.

Sue threw her arms up, the small force field under Johnny's foot expanding rapidly, throwing him across the room. Johnny back-flipped across the room before finally landing harshly on his back. Sue smiled as her brother rubbed his back in pain. "Flame on!" Johnny shouted, allowing the bright red flames to envelope him.

"You're toast!" Johnny yelled as he hurled a stream of fire at his sister. Sue held up a hand, the fire splattering on her force field. Johnny pushed himself harder, the bright jet of yellow flame becoming brighter and stronger. Sue was pushed back a few feet as the pyro-kinetic boy pushed her with his stream of fire.

The table cart Sue was next to started to melt. Sue held her force field with one hand, with all her effort, she levitated the cart and hurled it towards him. Johnny saw the cart and dodged it, it slammed into the glass where Ben and Reed were standing safely. They threw up there arms as it smashed into the glass, but it didn't shatter.

Sue hurled a force field at Johnny, he almost dodged it, it hit his left foot as he flew away. Johnny spun around in the air. Sue launched another warping field of energy, this one was precisely timed, hitting her target fully this time. Johnny was blasted back against the hard concrete wall, he cried out in pain.

Despite his cries of protest, Sue kept firing off blue-purple force fields, slamming the smaller boy into the wall until he practically screamed, "I give up!"

Sue smiled, though she could not bite her tongue in worry as Ben had to carry him to the observation room. Reed was pushed out by Ben, sacrificing his best friend of six years.

Reed gulped, meagerly he muttered, "Hi Sue."

Sue shimmered out of existence, Reed waited in tenseness and apprehension. The first assault came from his right, a force field slammed into him, then another rebounded off him from the left. A flurry of force fields, smaller in comparison, were slamming and repeatedly bashing Reed. His jelly-like body went numb.

Reed shook his head, before curling his bungee arms and hands into giant mallets. He lashed out in all directions. Finally one slammed into a force field his invisible opponent threw up in protection. Reed berated the force field, hammering it over and over, hoping Sue would let it fall; or even to break it. No such thing happened though, the force field was impenetrable and Sue wasn't giving up.

Sue's force field dissolved, allowing her to blast him with a few good sized fore fields. Finally, giving him a break, even more so a chance, she rematerialized. Reed immediately whipped around, his elongated arms acting fast, pummeling into Sue. Sue's lithe and small frame was tossed across the room, she slammed into t a wall and slid down it.

Reed bit his lip, hoping he had not hurt her. Yet again, Sue stood up defiantly, walking calmly toward Reed. Something was right. As Sue got close, her hair began to flail around her head, her eyes iced over in their blue-gray color. Blue and purple air particles swirled around her in a frenzy.

Reed's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Sue hurled force fields, he took all three. The impact, one after another, had made him crumple to the ground. Sue looked down at him, ready to fight. Reed's arms swiped forward, pushing into Sue's abdomen and shoved her back into a wall. He began to attack viciously, competitiveness taking control.

Sue's quick maneuvers helped her deflect his attacks, swiping a hand to create a thin shield of safety. More force fields discharged from Sue's small form, knocking Reed back. Finally, injured enough, he held up his hands in defeat and exited to the room where Johnny and Ben were waiting.

Inside the room Johnny consoled, "Go get 'er tiger." Johnny playfully punch the orange golem's rocky arm as he shuffled out.

"Susie, I hope this doesn't…" He was cut short as a warping blue and purple force field slammed into his face.

"That's it!" The Thing roared before charging at her. Sue threw up a force field and thrust her arms out. The force field expanded, taking the Thing head on and throwing him backwards. The Thing landed with a resounding thud, brushing himself he stood up. Sue faced him, smiling wickedly.

"And you boys thought you had to follow me around. I've been training you know." Sue said. With a large effort and amount of energy, she threw both hands at the Thing. The telekinetic blast brought him off his feet and into the concrete wall, he gave a grunt of displeasure.

"Wow kiddo, you sure are pent up." As the Thing finished, he braced himself as a cluster of force fields rushed him. The force fields exploded, the Thing covered his face as they went off.

The Thing charged at Sue about to throw a punch. At the last second before impact, which would've broken her skull, Sue conjured a thin shield. The punch broke it, sending Sue soaring into a wall, landing in a heap.

'_Definitely going to leave a mark!' _Sue thought in outrage, staying still on the ground, _'Knowing Ben he'll come right over.'_ Sue's prediction was right as thundering footsteps reverberated through the floor.

"Ben, careful, she could attack you!" Johnny warned.

"Keep quiet matchstick, I have to make sure she's okay." The Thing turned back to the stilled blonde girl. "Susie? Are you alright?"

At that instant an invisible force field exploded, tossing the Thing backwards gain.

"I'm a gifted actress as well as a super hero." Sue stated. Sue levitated a bunch of weights, laying haphazardly around the sparring gym. Sue smiled before hurling them at the Thing. He couldn't dodge, so the Thing allowed the hard objects to strike him.

"Susie…I'm done. I don't want to fight." Ben said, stepping into the box.

Sue smiled to herself, "I win…"

**That's chapter 21...Four more chapters to go. Such a fun story is coming to an end. I'll start the sequel by July 1st. Why so long? I need at least the first ten chapters done so I can update when I get reviews, rather than waiting for reviews and then typing a chapter. BY THE WAY! I AM HOPING FOR 300 reviews or more for this story. Please help out and review. It'd be great. Thank you. Till next update, JungleBoy.**

**Poll: Who is your favorite X-Men character(since the new movie is coming! YES!)?**

**Mine, Jean Grey and Shadowcat. Okay, yes, again with the women. What's up with that? Not only are they attractive, but telekinesis is my favorite power and phasing also kicks butt.**


	22. Everything Burns

**Hey, I had to get this up before a mob comes to my house…So here it is.**

**Dedication: To ALL of my loyal reviewers, readers and fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4.**

**Everything Burns**

"Well, look who it is…Crystal?" Johnny Storm smirked, his eyes gazing at the blonde girl running in the park, he watched in interest.

Crystal could've sworn she heard her name, she paused in her run, whipping around. _'Oh no…' _She thought, noticing Johnny Storm looking in her direction. Even with the sunglasses, she could still tell that he was eyeing her.

Johnny suddenly waved enthusiastically at her and sauntered over to her side. Crystal eyed him wearily, her mouth opening and closing a few times, speechless.

"How are you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Great. It's kind of like a day off. No badies, no monsters, it's great. What're you up to?" Johnny said cheekily.

"Well, I was going on a run, that was of course before you stopped me." Crystal responded, annoyed that he'd asked a question he'd already known.

"Can I run with you?" Johnny inquired.

Crystal glanced from herself, wearing short shorts and a t-shirt, to Johnny. He was wearing clothing not exactly suited for running. Maybe this could be the chance she needed to get send out her signals.

"Fine." She sighed, "Just keep up."

"Can do." Johnny replied, starting to jog alongside.

Crystal just smiled slightly and picked up her pace, Johnny however kept up. The two lapped around the park, reaching the lake. They had picked up the pace so much they were almost sprinting, they had gone a mile already and neither of them showed signs of slowing down.

Crystal thought that he'd give up, but she was wrong.

As Crystal glanced towards Johnny, she noticed his shirt was beginning to set fire, along with a patch on his pants. Crystal slid to a halt, staring and gaping. Johnny stopped just a few feet ahead, "What?"

"Did you mean to turn your powers on?" Crystal asked, pointing.

"No! Whoa! This is so weird!" Johnny said.

Crystal approached him slowly, levitating some water from the lake nearby.

"You have powers!" Johnny noted wildly, also now gaping at her.

"The elements." She replied, having the water hit Johnny's burning clothes. The flames were doused, Johnny was soaked and his clothes charred.

"Well, this could be a problem." Johnny briefly said.

Crystal took a step forward, but this time fire exploded from his whole body, throwing her into the lake. Crystal screamed and fell into the water, resurfacing seconds later.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know!" Crystal cried out, his body starting to levitate as he grew hotter.

Crystal levitated a bunch of water and hurled the streams of water at Johnny. The water knocked him down and doused the flames. Soon enough the flames returned, the grass and leaves behind Johnny burned quickly, spreading to some trees.

"Johnny!" Crystal screamed wildly, throwing streams and waves of water at the burning foliage.

The plants were out, but Johnny was still burning and levitating.

Crystal held out her arms, then pulled them toward her body, creating a large gust of wind to carry his small body toward the lake. She created another stream of air to shove him into the lake. Johnny's powers kept igniting still, creating explosions in the water around him. Johnny's body lifted out of the water soon enough.

Crystal was doing her best to keep Johnny's flames off, pulling him back in with water and air. Finally, the last thing she could do popped into her mind….Crystal lifted a large chunk of pavement.

"Please forgive me Johnny, it's for your safety and the city's." Crystal released the large chunk, which soared towards the young boy. She slowed it down before impact, knocking Johnny out cold.

Johnny's limp body fell onto the grass below, Crystal bit her lip unsure. She'd just knocked out another superhero. Using an air current, Crystal lifted Johnny and took off into the air. Her intent on returning him to the Fantastic Four was immediate. She knew Reed was smart, from all of the newspapers, maybe he could fix whatever was happening.

The Baxter building was in sight. Down below, citizens could make out a knocked out Johnny and levitating stranger taking him. Crystal dipped lower, now only twenty feet above ground.

Some of the citizens however, did not know Crystal and thought she was some kind of villain attempting to abduct the youngest member of the Fantastic Four. Immediately a few men grabbed anything they could throw.

"Get off our hero!" Citizens chanted, random pieces of the city being hurled at her.

Gusts of wind blew the objects off course, away from Crystal and into empty areas. Crystal was unsure of what to do but the Baxter was even closer. Putting on a burst of speed, Crystal levitated her and her passenger faster, nearing the Baxter at a faster rate.

Crystal gasped as a shoe just missed her face, but still she pressed on.

Finally she made it to the Baxter. Crystal blew a gust of wind to the door, making it open widely before she sped in. She rushed in with Johnny on an air current just behind her. She almost slipped on her wet running shoes as she entered on the marble floor. She ran and pressed the button to the elevator,

_Ding! _The elevator opened, she rushed in, pulling Johnny in. Stan watched, dumbfounded at what he had just seen, immediately he rang the Fantastic Four.

The phone rang, Sue sighed and removed her lips from Reed's, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Sue got up off the couch and stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Hi Susan. It's Stan." The older man greeted on the other side.

"Oh, hi Stan. Can I help you?" Sue questioned politely.

"Well, no, but you can help the girl bringing your unconscious brother to you." Stan replied.

"What?" Sue asked, the doorbell rang, "I have to go! Sorry." Sue hung up and threw the door open with her telekinesis.

"Johnny?" Sue asked, looking outside, she gasped, "It's you!"

"I brought him home. I'm Crystal, I control the elements. Long story short your brother's powers are out of control and I knocked him out and I'm really sorry." The blonde girl replied, biting her lip and wringing her curly locks.

Sue levitated Johnny inside, before he burst into flames again. Sue screamed. Crystal surprised his powers by bending the flames.

"Wow. We've got to do something." Reed said as he ran into the room.

"Think there's anything you can do?" Crystal asked, holding her hands out to fend off the flames. It was getting hot in the room as the intensity picked up.

"Well, we have a lab, lets get him in there." Reed directed Sue and Crystal to the lab and they hurriedly arrived.

"I'm not exactly sure what is happening," Reed said, "I'll have to come up with some kind of neutralizing serum. I'm guessing this is a temporary out break…"

Sue stared at him, unsure, Reed held up his defensively, "I said it should be temporary. I'll get to work. You two have to contain him though."

Sue and Crystal glanced at each other, Crystal simply stated, "Girl power. We can do it."

The flames wrapped Johnny into a cocoon, with Sue made a cocoon with a force field around Crystals powers.

An hour passed, Sue and Crystal were sweating, beads rolling down their heads, "He better hurry."

Sue heaved a sigh and readjusted her arms, holding the force field. Crystal however seemed like she had hers under control and showed no sign of fatigue. Sue decided to make conversation.

"So how long have you had your powers?" Sue inquired curiously, with so much control it seemed Crystal would need a lot of time to keep them in check.

"Since fifth grade." Crystal responded, "I heard you got yours from an accident. Cosmic radiation…"

"Yeah, I'm guessing it was in all of the papers." Sue noted. Crystal just shrugged, shaking loose locks of hair out of her face.

Reed returned into the lab, divding their talking time. He was carrying a vial with a green syrup.

"Okay, we need to get Johnny to drink this. Crystal, you should bend the water and get his flames out and Sue, you have to pour it into his mouth, after that we'll have to see." Reed explained, handing the vial to Sue.

Reed jogged to the sink on the other side of the room, "Ready?"

Both of the pretty blondes gave a quick nod. Reed hit the water, "Now!"

Sue let down her force field and Crystal began to bend the water toward Johnny. Sue gripped the vial, waiting in apprehension, hoping to God that the serum would work and not do anything but cure her sibling. Crystal had gathered enough water and held it over Johnny, who's flames were now reaching out in the air and burning intensely. Crystal dropped her arms, the water dropping and extinguishing the flames.

Sue levitated the vial, which now had it's top off and telekinetically placed it in Johnny's small mouth. Unconsciously he swallowed it, cough once and the flames never came back on. Sue, Crystal and Reed all smiled.

Johnny's eyes flitted open for a split second, he noticed Crystal, then his world went black….

**Err…okay, not my best work. I'm sorry. I was in such a rush to get a chapter up about someone other than Sue and to develop a Crystal/Johnny relationship. I hope you like it. Please review, no flames.**


	23. It's Just a Little Break

**Wow. It's been a while since I last updated. I'm really sorry you guys. Please don't hate me! begs for forgiveness Well, here is your angsty/romance chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dedication: Hmm…I think all of my readers and reviewers deserve this one.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it…What can I say, it's a work in progress.**

**Chapter 23 It's Just a Little Break**

"No, Ben, listen to me." Alicia said pointedly at a super hero who was not bothering to listen to her.

"I don't get it Alicia. What's wrong? Why now?" Ben asked. Just about a thousand thoughts were streaming through his head at this point, sort of dazing him.

"Ben, really," Alicia stated as she shifted her weight to one side and put her hands on her hips, "Just listen to me."

The Thing stubbornly closed his mouth and crossed his bulky arms over his chest. He stared at her, his eyes watching her and trying to catch her gaze. Alicia needed a distraction for her own eyes, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ben," Alicia started again, wringing her hands together, "I just think we need a break. We hardly see one another, I mean you're off fighting crime and I'm off doing my thing. I just think we need some time to figure on where this is going."

Ben slapped a massive palm to his forehead; they were fourteen for crying out loud! She was acting like she was thirty!

"Come on Alicia, we can make it past the super hero thing." Ben replied.

"Ben, it just doesn't work that way. I could get hurt because of that fact. I could hurt_ you _if your enemies knew about our relationship." Tears filled the young girl's eyes, she glanced down to her feet, "Something could happen to you. I just don't want that. I'm sorry Ben."

Alicia turned her back to him and started to walk off down the street, the setting sun creating large shadows of the two figures.

"So that's it?" Ben called, "We're over?"

"I don't know Ben." She whispered, only audible to herself, but still she trudged on, her heart heavy and eyes watery.

As soon as Alicia was out of the area, Ben punched a hole into a building next to him, trying to take out his anger and sadness physically. _'I don't need her right now anyway. I need to save the city and world.'_ Ben thought as spiteful words came to his mind.

The sun was setting faster and was nearly gone, its last rays streaming and filtering through the buildings of New York City. Ben arrived at the entrance to the Baxter Hotel; he trudged in and ignored all that greeted him. He opened the doors of the pent house, to see Sue and Reed on the couch having a conversation. He could only guess where Johnny was.

"Ben, you're back! Are you okay?" Sue asked with concern, but he shrugged her off and grumbled as he headed for his room.

"I wonder what's getting him…" Sue said thoughtfully, turning back to Reed.

Reed simply shrugged, "He's probably just stressed. It's best to leave him alone." Sue dismissed it and turned back to Reed, resuming their conversation.

"Sue! I need a force field over here!" Reed called over to the Invisible Girl, who was unseen to the robbers. A sudden blue energy enveloped Reed, bullets ricocheted off the energy. Ben picked up a small sedan and threw it towards the large group of men, which made them scatter.

From above Johnny sent a flurry of small fiery balls towards the gunmen, who dropped their weapons and ammo. Johnny focused a beam of cascading flames and disintegrated the enemy's weapons. Sue had a few force fields discharge from her, knocking down a few of the bandits.

One robber picked up a small sack and threw a white powder all over, which sprinkled itself all over Sue's once invisible body. Sue grimaced as a man launched himself toward her. A large hand coiled itself around the older man and threw him into a car. The convict slumped to the ground in a heap.

The Thing ran after two of the larger thieves who were running down the street. He leapt, propelling himself forward, pummeling them to the ground. Reed slammed another robber into the ground with a mallet-shaped fist.

Sue warped a force field and hurled it at the remaining three, slamming them into a nearby wall. Johnny soared down and flamed off, jogging over to the rest of the team.

"Fantastic Four; too high to count. Evil has nothing, we so rock!" Johnny grinned from ear to ear, while the others just looked at him.

After tying up the masked men attempting to steal from the jewelry store and calling the local police, the Fantastic Four took off, walking the streets of New York City.

"So Ben, what happened yesterday evening?" Sue inquired curiously.

"Nothing, Suzie, it really wasn't anything." He replied gruffly, trying to make it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. Sue formed a small 'O' shape with her mouth in understanding, deciding to stay quiet.

Suddenly Sue started yelling to someone no one else saw, "Hey! Alicia!" Ben's massive heart stopped for a moment, realizing who Sue was talking to. A shocked Alicia spun around, noticing who was calling, she smiled. Then the smile faltered as she noticed Ben. Alicia tapped on her guest's shoulder and alerted them to follow.

Ben's inside boiled as Alicia and Drake Smith, the biggest snot-nosed jock in their school, walked toward the super hero team. The two stopped in front of Sue and the boys.

"Sue!" Alicia said happily, giving her friend a hug, "We need to see each other more often." Alicia stepped back again, only to have Drake place his one hand just above Alicia's butt. Ben felt his eye twitch.

"What are you doing out?" Alicia questioned.

"We just finished another workout involving another gang of thieves." Johnny said boldly, his proud and overly dignified voice rang out loudly. Alicia and shockingly even Drake both smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Sue asked, tucking a loose lock of hair back. Alicia put her hand on her other upper arm and couldn't help but catch Ben's gaze.

"I'm out with, my new boy friend." The team gaped and Ben roared out. He stomped forward to beat the living day lights out of Drake, his fist clenched tight. Drake stumbled back. Sue held her arms forward and grabbed the enraged Thing telekinetically, trying In vain to hold him back.

"Ben!" She choked out, the amount of energy being used was alarming, but still she held on.

Ben's arms flailed, his fists and arms swinging around, "If you hurt her I swear you'll wish you'd never been born!" Ben roared angrily.

A small droplet of blood dripped from Sue's nose, causing everyone to stare, Reed knowing she was exhausted. Ben stopped and gave a gruff growl, standing still.

Sue swayed a bit but Reed caught her and scooped her up gently, cradling her. She wasn't unconscious, but she was exhausted.

"She can lift tanks but she can't stop a large rock?" Drake smirked.

Sue used her last bit of energy to slam an invisible force field into Drake. Sue wrapped her arms around Reed's neck and laid her head against his chest, trying to rest.

"Drake! Why would you say that!" Alicia warned angrily.

"Your friends are freaks." He huffed.

"If you can't accept my friends then we're over!" Alicia said, snapping at him. This seemed to have shut Drake up, but everyone knew he was still thinking rude things.

"I'm sorry Leesha." Drake soothed, trying to get her forgiveness.

Ben looked incredulously at the scene, hoping that she wouldn't fall for his act.

"Next time, please, think before you say Drake." Alicia scolded.

"That, I can do for you." He replied cheekily, making the Fantastic Four want to knock his teeth out of his pretty boy face.

"We should be going, before his thickhead gets to you guys. I'm really sorry. I'll talk to you all later." Alicia said quickly, leading Drake away. They watched as she gave him a playful, but warning slap on the shoulder.

"I hate that kid." Ben growled angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't let that tae over you Ben." Reed snapped, "I don't know what'll be able to stop you anymore. Sue's exhausted from trying to keep you back."

"I'm sure you could've sent that telekinesis slamming back into her face. You need to control yourself--- for everyone's sake." Reed advised quickly, before he and Johnny departed with the sleeping Sue.

Ben groaned, "What've I done?" He asked himself aloud.

**Two chapters left to a great story! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you've all kept me going. I'm trying to get the last two done as soon as possible. I have the first chapter for the sequel all done, so that'll be up soon too. I will introduce new characters, of my own creation, so they are copyrighted by me. Haha. So yeah..Please review, no flames though.**


	24. Mending the Broken

**Sorry for the overdue update. Life's been hectic with school and sports. So please forgive me and drop a review after you finish. I plan on starting the sequel AND a new story based off the graphic novels: The ultimate Fantastic Four. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Fantastic Four**

**Chapter 24 Mending the Broken**

* * *

Ben Grimm sulkily watched his team mates as they mock fought. It was sparring practice and in light of recent events, Ben wasn't up to doing anything. The only girl he cared about had left his life. Ben made a _'pfft'_ noise between his large, cracked lips, acknowledging that he didn't need her. Deep down, he missed Alicia and if any guy should hurt her…He didn't want to think of the possibilities he could do with his golem body.

In his crystal-blue pools, Sue was dancing around, evading Johnny's molten hot lava spheres. Her quick reflexes, athletic body and force fields gave her the edge on her opponents. She did a half-backbend as a stream of fire erupted over her. The flame shot over her. She bit her lip, holding herself in a half-backbend and holding up a force field to make sure no flames touched her.

Reed was using his rubber band-like body to maneuver himself as a shimmering blue-purple force wall shot his way. He barrel rolled as a good sized atomic fireball was hurled towards him. Reed's quick thinking and elasticity got him out of a tight situation pretty quick.

Johnny was levitating around the room. His high energy and speed kept him quick on his feet and proved to make him pesky. The heat that radiated from his body melted most projectiles before it reached him, but during sessions like these his heat was to a minimum.

Johnny let out a laugh of satisfaction as Reed tripped Sue with an extended leg. She toppled backwards, landing on her but, her hair falling into her face. As she looked up, her hair began to levitate around her head, almost like she was underwater. Her eyes had glazed over in their eerie icy-blue. Johnny's laughter quickly died and Reed gulped. Finally, Sue let out a girlish laugh as her cerulean pools returned to their normal color. Johnny grinned and they continued.

Every one of the Fantastic Four members had some kind of relationship going for them. Johnny and Crystal had formed a tight bond, making them inseparable. Reed and Sue were dating, also binding them together at the hip. The only person Ben was ever stuck with without having a problem was Alicia. Ben heaved out a monstrous sigh, which caught the attention of the other members.

Johnny dropped a slung back arm, Sue's force field dissipated and Reed's arms snapped back into place. Reed looked at the Storms, who both nodded their heads in Ben's direction, Reed spat out a silent sigh and ambled over to their saddened comrade.

"Ben, are you going to join us soon? Our session ends in," Reed glanced at the wall clock, "Ten minutes. Get in something at least."

With a thunderous clap of his hands, Reed and Johnny toppled to the ground. Sure had flipped a force field in front of her before the sonic waves had a chance to reach her.

"There Reed, I practiced my thunder clap, happy?" Reed looked up at Ben from the ground, grimacing. Ben heaved himself up from the titanium bench he was sitting on and exited the room.

Sue brushed back a few bangs that had fallen out of place, "I think we should give him some space."

Reed and Johnny nodded in agreement, before Sue launched an invisible force field at each one of them. Reed heard the whistling of moving energy and dodged right. The force field collided dead on with a weight set, scattering the ten and twenty pound metal. Johnny was blasted back into the wall, grunting as he landed on the floor. Sue laughed and shimmered out before the boys prepared to attack.

* * *

Ben kicked a can as he walked down the street, muttering to himself and glaring at any who stared as he passed. He walked aimlessly for twenty minutes, hoping the fresh air would clear his mind. The thought of Alicia however was integrated into his brain, every detail, smell and memory with her burned into his subconscious.

The picture of Ben and Alicia at homecoming passed through his memory, remembering how beautiful she looked compared to all of the other girls. How he and her had gone while he was still in his normal body, but then they were only friends.

He visualized the time he and her had gone on their first date. His orange exterior was so gruesome looking to other people in the city, but Alicia treated him like a normal human being.

One large crystal tear cascaded down The Thing's large cheek, it splattered on the pavement below, but he didn't stop walking. The sun was setting and Ben was still walking about, having no where to go, not wanting anyone to talk to. The "fresh air" obviously didn't mean a fresh new beginning, because the more Ben found himself missing Alicia, the more he found himself alone and wanting her back. There was nothing he could do. It was what Alicia had wanted, so he complied.

Ben reached the park where he and his friends usually hung out when not distracted by criminals. Ben looked around, eyes tired and mind mentally exhausted. Then he heard a loud shout, his head looked to the source. He knew that voice.

"Drake! I'm sick of you! You always have to bring up my friends and how you dislike them. I'm starting to dislike you very, very much. We're over. I thought I was leaving Ben for the right reasons, but at least Ben cared about me and not what I had to give physically." There was an audible slap. Drake Smith stood shocked, but as Alicia turned to storm off he grabbed her wrist.

"Drake, let go of me!" She protested, attempting to wrench her hand away.

"I do care about you. Girls are supposed to please their boyfriends." Drake said back.

"Get off now!" Alicia said, her voice raising more.

"Not until you—", His words were cut short as he was lifted off his feet and thrown fifteen feet through the air.

Alicia felt his gripped go and she stood shocked. There was Ben, right at her side when she pretty much needed him, standing in her defense. Ben was angry and Alicia could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Touch her again, Bub, and I'll knock your lights out!" Ben roared angrily.

Drake mustered up energy in his now aching body and scrambled away from the park.

"Ben, I wanted to say—"

"I know Alicia, I heard you." Ben said quickly.

"I really meant it Ben," Alicia's eyes harvested tears quickly, "I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alicia. All is forgiven." Ben replied.

Alicia launched herself forward, hugging Ben's rocky chest. Ben was wide-eyed at first, but then lovingly and gently hugged back. Alicia leaned up and kissed Ben on the lips. Ben looked down at her brown eyes full of happiness and smiled.

* * *

Sue was pacing around the pent house like a mad-woman. "Where could he be? It's getting really late and he was really sad. I just don't know what he was thinking when he left the building. He is the brawn of this team!"

"Hey! I'm strong." Johnny said, forming a muscle with his developing bicep. Sue stopped for a second and looked at him.

"Like I said, he's the brawn of our team!" She resumed pacing, Johnny huffing silently over her comment.

"Where do you think he would have gone?" Sue asked Reed.

"Sue, if anything he's fine. I'm sure he just went out for a bit of fresh air. It's no big deal." Reed said.

"I think that's the most—"

"I'm home you guys! I went out for some fresh air!" Ben called, Sue froze, mouth opened.

Ben entered, but he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was Alicia, who was smiling brightly.

"Hi, everyone." She waved politely and smiled again, almost nervously.

"Alicia!" Sue said, hugging her friend.

"Alicia and I are back together. Everything was resolved at the park." Ben stated, "We're going to talk some more."

Johnny raised a suggestive eyebrow as Ben and Alicia went up the stairs.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about." Johnny said mischievously.

"Get a life Johnny." Sue said, she rolled her eyes and she and Reed walked out of the room.

"Great," Johnny muttered, "Now I'm all…"

Johnny's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Well hello Crystal."

* * *

**I know. Pretty short but I really wanted to patch things up between Ben and Alicia and I need to finish this story before I never get around to it. So I'm working on the last chapter. Hopefully during the winter I'll have more time for the sequel. Please review, no flames. **

**Until next time,**

**Nova.**


	25. A Sign

**Chapter 25: A Sign **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four. **

The sunlight expanded to fill every nook and cranny of New York City, flooding the streets with warmth and a wake up call. Slowly the light filtered in through curtains, shedding beams of solar rays onto the sleeping faces of four super heroes, in a vain attempt to get them up. Saturday mornings were always the mornings where deserving super heroes got to sleep in. The Fantastic Four was surely in no rush either; the cops could handle anything. Sure enough, in the fourth room on the left upstairs in the loft, a certain blonde beauty had woken up.

Sue yawned groggily and glanced at her alarm clock, the digital numbers read 8:15 a.m. She stretched slightly and shrugged off her warm covers, allowing her to escape its clutches to leave her bed. Slowly she ambled to the bathroom door, pulled on the golden handle and allowed herself into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

After a nice fifteen minute shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed into short-shorts and a tank top, Sue paced the hall to the staircase. After almost tripping down the stairs, she reached the living room and decided to clean it up a bit. Johnny and Ben decided after their small party for Johnny's fourteenth birthday celebration, where family and friends had come to the penthouse to celebrate with, that they would leave garbage all over. Sue levitated plastic cups, plates and silverware into the garbage can. Using a dust pan shaped force field, Sue used small microburst force fields to explode, and then the force would roll chip particles and popcorn into the pan. Decorations that still clung to the walls were taken down and then the room was tidied up. It was time for breakfast. A fruit smoothie of Sue's favorite combination was concocted; mangoes, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. She looked out one of the panoramic windows, to see a man running down the street very quickly, a cop on his heels.

Sue decided that she could do a small assignment alone. With that, she finished her smoothie and ran to the elevator. Impatiently she waited to go down twenty-three floors and then raced out of the Baxter with a rush of speed. Conjuring a force field, she jumped up onto the energy field and levitated in the direction of the cop and supposed thief.

Suddenly she was coming upon the two sprinting men fast; it seemed that the cop was out of juice.

"I'll take it from here." The Invisible Girl assured the officer before blasting past him on a psionic field of energy. Into his radio the officer said, "Forget it boys, the Invisible Girl is hot on his tail." There was a sound of disappointment on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

Sue was cruising at a good speed without falling off. There he was, in plain sight, turning the corner of a building. Sue began to fade out, finally covering herself from the eye sight of those who could see her attire. The man seemed to stop. As he stopped Sue flew forward and jumped off the force field, which continued in the path of the thief and slammed into him. The force from the attack blasted him off his feet. A gun was immediately whipped out of his pocket. Sue rolled her eyes, _'And somehow they always manage to keep their weapons_.' However, she had a better weapon, an unlimited arsenal at her disposal.

After getting bored of the man twitching nervously and spinning wildly, Sue set off another force field. The psionic energy exploded again, throwing him off his feet. Sue concentrated on the gun, making it vanish into thin air. The man convulsively unclenched his hand, not knowing what had happened. There was clanking of the gun on the ground. Immediately the man began to feel around, but the gun was already by Sue's feet.

Sure rematerialized, "Looking for something?" On the ground by her feet, encased in a shimmering blue force field, was the hand gun he had been carrying. "I don't think you'll find it useful." Sue's bubble levitated upward and then she clenched her fist, contracting the field to shrink, the gun exploded inside and black smoke filled the space.

Sue slammed the older man into the wall. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Another job well done, what an easy fight it had been.

Sue returned home to a full table of boys eating what appeared to be waffles.

"Morning, Sue." Reed greeted, "Want some breakfast?"

"I'm fine, actually, thanks." Sue retorted, taking a seat on an island stool.

"What were _you _up to this morning?" Ben asked, shoveling another thick waffle into his mouth.

"Taking down men who think they're faster than a girl on a force field." Sue joked, "While you three slept the morning away."

"Yeah, but that party took a lot out of us Sue." Johnny said seriously, "You can't imagine."

"No. I can't." She barked back. Sue took her role as super-heroine as a fifteen hours a day, seven days a week commitment. She had been at the party until the presents were opened before she decided to watch the news and keep a vigil on her city. The party was no where's near to ending when it reached midnight, so Sue had decided to go to bed and then pick up in the morning; that's exactly what she had done.

Ben and Reed froze, worried that something bad was coming their way, so they decided to keep their mouths shut. Sue rubbed her temples and made another fruit smoothie.

While the blender created her supplement, Sue whipped around and held onto the island edge, "Sometimes you three need to take this more seriously."

All three boys' ears went to listening mode, as not to enrage the Invisible Girl, who coincidently could choke them without them knowing.

"We're super heroes now and we need to help the city. The world. Parties and social lives need to be put second." Sue said, staring at them each with burning eyes.

"Sue," Reed started, half hesitantly, "We need to live life too. There are other hero teams as well. The Young Avengers, the X-Men, the adult Avengers. We're not the only ones fighting to keep our lives, our homes, our world safe. We need to live too, or we'll get stressed and self-destruct." Reed extended his arms and pulled her to him so he could hug her tightly.

Sue sighed, "Maybe I'm taking this too seriously. I guess you're right, there's plenty of other heroes."

The blender stopped churning and Sue wiggled from Reed's grasp to get her drink. The boys looked at one another astounded. The Invisible Girl, subdued? They were in complete shock; Reed had accomplished something impossible. Sue seemed to be docile for the hour and still the boys remained totally flabbergasted.

The was a sudden erratic screeching that resounded through the pent house. Everyone stopped doing what they were. Sue stopped working out, Reed stopped drawing designs for his next prototype, Ben stopped stuffing his face, and Johnny's mouth shut as another voice talked on the other side of his cell phone.

"You guys. This is huge." Reed said, dashing over the computer.

The other three super heroes looked at the computer monitor. There was a titanic creature rampaging down the streets of New York City.

"It's clobberin' time!" Ben yelled out in excitement.

A panoramic window was opened and the team took off towards the scene. Sue and Ben levitated on a telekinetic disk, to Sue's surprise, which proved difficult as she felt drained. Johnny leapt out of the window on fire and waited while Reed snaked his way out of the window and took large strides on Gumby-like legs. The animal…thing, was almost seventy feet long and crawled on four muscled legs, which ended in claws the size of a meter stick. The brown skin resembled that of light colored sand and it's body was covered in scales. Each of which, the Fantastic Four thought, would be harder than rock. The monster teeth gleamed a nasty bile yellow in the harsh sunlight. A foul odor reeked from its mouth.

Reed extended his arms and wrapped them around the seven foot long snout, attempting to hold shut the creatures mouth. It flailed, its tail swished side to side, flicking cars and trucks into the air. As the cars rolled towards windows or people evacuating the street, the Invisible Girl would fling up force field around the automobiles, slowing them down and relieving the city of damage. Ben ran up to the monster and slammed a fist into a leg. A monstrous cry was bellowed and created vibrations that reverberated through the city street. The waves traveled through Mr. Fantastic's elastic body. However, he held the creatures mouth shut.

Johnny flew close to the animal to zap it with some fire energy, but the creature swiped at him. Before impact of the nasty looking claws, a blue force field warped itself in front of the Human Torch, only knocking him backwards a few feet. The field however was shattered. Sue screamed.

Reed turned his head in her direction. She was crying.

"Reed! I could feel it break. I could…I…" Sue collapsed to her knees. The monster snapped its jaws upwards, causing tension on Reed's tightly wound body, finally he shot off like a rubber band. Reed yelled before hitting a car and sliding down it.

Ben lunged forward, picked up a car and hurled it at the monster. The small sedan made impact and exploded, thrusting the beast sideways. As it stumbled, the sliding tail surged forward, towards a collapsed Sue. The tail rushed forward towards her, but Sue didn't feel the strength to throw up a field of psionic energy. Instead, the Human Torch swooped down quickly, arms not covered in flames, and scooped her up. The massive appendage of the brute dragged several cars and a track into a curb and flipped them over onto their roofs.

Johnny set Sue down and began to barrage the monstrosity with hundreds of whizzing fireballs. Reed slammed the monster repeatedly in the face. It clawed at Reed, but he weaved and wormed through the attack. Ben was kicked into a nearby work space, crashing through desks and cubicles. He recovered and ran straight out of the building, tackling the monster in the neck. The monster reared up and brought its legs down quickly. Sue, who was on the ground, looked up to see the three razor clawed toes surging towards her. She projected a force field and the monsters foot collided. The impact against the bubble shoved Sue down, but she held her own. Focusing on her opponent, she expanded the bubble, knocking it off balance.

Ben ran to the legs of the behemoth and punched the joints a few times. Their was a sickening crunch and the monster screamed in pain. Ben blinked. He had broken its leg. He ran to the other legs, while Mr. Fantastic held the legs secured together. It screamed again. Sue couldn't take the noise and she too screamed. However, a large force field discharged from the heroine and slammed into the monster.

A rotten smell filled the air. A smell that could be identified as burning flesh. The team looked down to the tail, where a fire had caught the monster. Sue suffocated the monster quickly, rendering it unconscious while the enemy was essentially cremated.

By time the fight was over, Sue was losing blood from her nose and crying. Reed was holding her tight and wiping away her blood. The Human Torch was ridding the street of ashes and The Thing was attempting to move heavy objects back into their places.

"I don't understand it Reed. Why am I suddenly hurting when I use my powers?" Sue asked, her voice trembled.

"I'm not sure Sue. Maybe you're just tired and need some rest." Reed advised, still hugging her.

A flare that had once been in Sue's eyes had left. Not a sign of life flare, but a flare like something had taken residence in Sue for the past year. Reed shrugged it off, helping to stabilize Sue as they cleaned up their city. After all, it was nothing they wouldn't have to do if they were going to save the world, or other planets. Another villain, another day, but the Fantastic Four would be prepared. They always were. Their friendships pulled them closer, close knit, like a family.

For now, New York City was safe, and the world.

**Okay you guys. SO, you're probably like OO Why is there a cliff hanger in the last chapter of your story? Well, it'll all be discovered and answered in the SEQUEL. I'm trying to get on that, since my schedule is no longer tied up. And I really apologize for having this chapter for so long. dies Please forgive me. Did anyone see Rise of the Silver Surfer? I thought it was good. It could have been worse, yes, but for what it was I can I'll buy it when it comes out. Galactus could've been better. And the battle could've been better...along with the CGI affects done with Johnny and freaking Tokyo.  
**

**So the SEQUEL will be up in about…umm, a week. Until then, thanks for reading -Nova**


	26. Trailer Revised

**The Trailer**

_Introductory music begins to play_

Nova appears on screen, talking to Sue "Have you done something extraordinary with your powers? Something you thought you could never do?" Clip of tank being crushed between a force field Camera moves to Sue "I could think of a few times."

Victor Von Doom pushing a small button on a key board of thousands of buttons "This should take out the Fantastic Four…and all of New York."

Siyarin standing in a fighting stance "Your world will come to an end in three months time, and there is nothing you can do." She claps her hand to have shockwaves spring out toward the Fantastic Four

Spark zaps a missiles, making it explode, but she gets blasted backwards through the air.

View of Reed and his team "We need to take a stand and fight against what's coming," pans to the X-Men "We're going to need your help."

Sue throwing up a force field as Victor tries to electrocute her.

Johnny melting bridge cables in place

View of the eight super heroes "We're Earths only chance of survival."

_clips begin to flash faster_

Wolf barreling down a street, raising his clawed arm.

Sue and Nova holding up a bridge, Sue's nose bleeding.

Ben and Victor fighting another one in the street.

Blizzard freezing over a tyrannosaurus rex as it rushes towards the team.

Spark's eyes snap open, covered in a blinding blue light. Storm clouds form over the city. Lightning streaks out.

Nova phasing a missile into the Earth.

Victor grinning wickedly, looking at four downed heroes.

Wolf sniffing the air. "She's here." Zoom in on Johnny "She? She who?" Camera focuses on Nova's serious face "The Phoenix."

Sue under stress of a force field, panting. "I can't do this alone!" Nova levitates next to her to help. "Then allow me."

Sue and Reed kiss in the pouring rain.

A velociraptor leaps at Wolf. Wolf knocks it down to the ground and tackles it.

Blizzard freezes a massive wave.

Massive fiery explosion, but contained in a blue force.

Reed slinging an arm to catch a falling woman from a building.

The Thing getting hit with cinders as he protects Alicia from a building collapse.

View of Reed "The world is going to get a bit more hectic. Hopefully everyone is prepared."

Nova phases through a bathroom door. Only to hear a scream from Sue. Nova tumbles out of door.

Zoom in on Johnny. "What does hope entail?"

Screen goes black

Fantastic Four: When Super Powers Collide

Fall of 2007

**The sequel is NOW UP: When Super Powers Collide  
**

**Please go read and review if you liked As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough **


	27. Author's Note

**Author's note: I'm sorry to add an author's note, but I was wondering if everyone would head over to **_When Super Powers Collide, _**and read it/review and tell me whether or not they would like me to continue with the story.**


End file.
